am I too Late?
by joeypotter85
Summary: same story, just changed to title so its more appropriate. its still a jackie' and hyde break-up saga, the character i own is Joseph. I created him.
1. Alone with My thoughts

_**Description: This is another story that I've had stewing in my mind ever since i was halfway done writing the most recent one i posted on line onto notebook paper. Its another Jackie/Hyde fanfic...ooooh big shocker huh? I know, me writing a Jackie/Hyde story? Who would have ever thought. ... P . well, i thought i would test the waters with this story. Let me know what you think.**_

_**Disclaimer: i don't own any part of That 70's show. But you know that if i did, i would cut out the 8th season because randy and Sam ruined the show and Jackie ending up with fez was the nail in the coffin for it to me.**_

**Authors note: hey you guys, this is just a test/introduction chapter to see if anyone will be interested in reading it. Sorry I haven't kept up with 'Didn't know you knew'. If I can find the note book I wrote it down on then i'll continue it if anyone would like me to. Just let me know in your reviews on here. Alright hope you all enjoy and as always please R&R.**

**Introduction Chapter**

**(Hyde's thoughts after breakup)**

**It has finally happened, I knew that it would eventually. I was bound to screw things up sooner or later. Well, it looks like I finally have. I have managed to mess things up. Jackie broke up with me the other night. I can't really say that I blame her though. If I were Jackie, I would have broken up with me as well. After all, I did cheat on her. But it was all a big misunderstanding that was Kelso's doing. I slept with some nurse, but only because I thought that Jackie was sneaking around with Kelso. Everything is all wrong and I don't know how to fix it. I'm not even all that sure that there is anything I can do. Jackie won't even speak to me. When I walked down into the basement this afternoon, she was there talking to Donna and hanging out. But as soon as she saw me, she took off with out another word. Then when I tried to run after her, she slammed Donna's front door in my face and told me to go to hell. ...Ah man, this is all Kelso's fault. I should kick his ass. In fact if he keeps rubbing it in my face that Jackie dumped me...i think that I just might. ... (End Hyde's thoughts)**


	2. I don't Trust anyone

**_Description: This is another story that I've had stewing in my mind ever since i was halfway done writing the most recent one i posted on line onto notebook paper. Its another Jackie/Hyde fanfic...ooooh big shocker huh? I know, me writing a Jackie/Hyde story? Who would have ever thought. ... P . well, i thought i would test the waters with this story. Let me know what you think._**

**_Disclaimer: i don't own any part of That 70's show. But you know that if i did, i would cut out the 8th season because randy and Sam ruined the show and Jackie ending up with fez was the nail in the coffin for it to me._**

**Authors note: hey you guys, I noticed a lot of people have read the introduction chapter. But only ones reviewed, are the rest of you shy? Don't be, I won't bite. In fact if you review I may become giddy and kiss you! For the guys, don't worry I'm a cute red head...for the gals? Start running lol, just messing. I'll continue this if anyone would like me to please review and let me know so. I'll greatly appreciate it. Just let me know in your reviews on here. Alright hope you all enjoy and as always please R&R.**

**Chapter #1**

**(flash back Jackie's pov)**

**" ****so, how was the convention?", I greet happily as I skip down the basement steps where I find Steven alone. I have been waiting to see him all day, and thankfully I can finally have him all to myself. I haven't seen Steven in almost a day and a half since he has been so busy with this nurses convention. I'm looking forward to a long night of cuddling.**

**" ****horrible. How can those nurses polish off an entire tray of spicy egg rolls after watching a film strip on butt rashes?", complains Steven with a look of disgust. I share a mutual look as I chuckle at his comment. Walking over toward Steven, I place several kissed on his cheek before he pulls me into a dazing lip lock. Wow, i forgot where I was for a second. Steven has that kind of an effect on me.**

**" ****oh, oh. I know what you mean. Me and Michael were hanging out at the Hub and he told me its been rough.", I mumble as I give Steven one last kiss on the lips. I smile up at him as I do so, only to find he is frowning down at me. Unsure of what I said or did wrong, I place my arms around his waist. This causes Steven to sigh heavily and hold me closer in return as he takes his sun glasses off. Uh oh, I wonder what I did? Steven hardly ever takes his sun glasses off. That is unless he wants to talk about something important thats bothering him.**

**" ****whoa, I don't like you hanging out with Kelso alone. I don't trust him.", remarks Steven in a tone that says don't argue with me over this. Believe me, I don't intend to either. Things have been great between Steven and I lately and I don't plan on changing that over a stupid disagreement. Even though I do think he's making a big deal out of nothing, I probably shouldn't voice this to Steven.**

**Walking over toward the couch with Steven, I sit down beside him," yeah, but don't you trust me?"**

**Switching off the television, Hyde shifts in his seat to face me," um, let me think...no. I don't trust the news, I don't trust the government, I'm not even sure that the time we think it is, is even the real time. But most of all, I don't trust you alone with Kelso."**

**" ****alright, I guess that I deserved that. But, I would like to point out that I think your making a big deal out of nothing.", I comment with a defeated sigh. I can't really argue with Steven on this. Mainly because I kind of deserved that. After our last break up, I would be weary when it came to Kelso too if I were Steven. I know he's over it by now, but he still brings it up for arguments sake. Sometimes I despise him for it too.**

**" ****thats what you said after you yelled 'get off my boyfriend' to a girl that was on a guy that wasn't me.", counters Steven in a closing argument. I can't help but roll my eyes at him. How did I know that he was going to say that? Oh thats right, he uses that to win our arguments. He is so lucky that I don't just kick him in the shin and get it over with.**

**" ****ok, what do I have to do to get you to stop bringing that up? ...I'm not doing that.", I mutter with a frown as he raises his eye brows at me. Ugh, Steven can be so disgusting sometimes. When is he going to stop trying to convince me to do that in bed with him? Isn't it enough that I allow him to sleep with me? He should consider himself lucky. I know a lot of other guys would love to be in his shoes.**

**" ****then I'm going to keep on bringing it up.", assures Steven with a smirk as I swat at his chest. Giving him a playful nudge, I wrestle around with him. Giggling as he pins me to the couch, I stare up at him helplessly. Deciding to steal a kiss, I wrap my arms around Steven tightly. Well looks like Steven and I dodged a possibly messy argument. I'm glad too, I'd much rather do this then fight with my pudding pop. (End Flash back)  
**


	3. Done with Cheaters

_**Description: This is another story that I've had stewing in my mind ever since i was halfway done writing the most recent one i posted on line onto notebook paper. Its another Jackie/Hyde fanfic...ooooh big shocker huh? I know, me writing a Jackie/Hyde story? Who would have ever thought. ... P . well, i thought i would test the waters with this story. Let me know what you think.**_

_**Disclaimer: i don't own any part of That 70's show. But you know that if i did, i would cut out the 8th season because randy and Sam ruined the show and Jackie ending up with fez was the nail in the coffin for it to me.**_

_**Authors note: hey you guys, I'm not sure how to get anyone to review. I know your reading though, so I would like to make a deal with my fellow writers. Anyone whose kind enough to leave a review, I will not only do the same to a story you have wrote but I will also advertise your story. At the end of every new chapter that I read starting with tonight, i will talk up one persons story. I figure if I'm seeking written encouragement so why not return it? Without much ado, enjoy.**_

_**Chapter #2**  
_

_**(Jackie's thoughts) **_

**It has been two days since I broke up with Steven. He has been calling me non stop ever since. As if I really want to talk to him? Steven cheated on me, as far as I am concerned there is nothing left to talk about. But Donna thinks that this whole thing was just a big misunderstanding, and that I should talk to him. While that may be so, it does not change anything. He did what he did and that is all that there is to it. I'm not about to take back another cheater, not after Michael. Sure, Steven may have told me. But that does not take back what he did. He still cheated, telling me the truth does not take away from that fact. And it definitely does not make me feel any better about everything. I had every right to break up with Steven. He once told me that he was different from Michael. That he would never do anything to hurt me. Well two days ago, I found out differently in the passengers seat of his El Camino. Fact of the matter is, Steven is exactly like Michael. Only he is much worse, Steven cheated to hurt me. And you know what? He has certainly succeeded, he broke my heart. And no amount of flowers, or I'm sorry is ever going to change that. Nothing will make what he did hurt any less. I might not have entirely wanted to break up with him, but I had to. I'm sorry but after Michael, I made a promise to myself. I promised that I would never under any circumstance take back another cheater. And for once that is a promise that I fully intend to keep. No matter how hard it is or how much I don't want to...I am determined not to see this through even if it kills me. ... (End Jackie's thoughts) **

**Author's Tribute Request: i'm a girl of my word, so here it is everybody. My first reviewers story spot light. The honor goes to jackiehyde4eva's **_**I'll Protect You**. _**So far I have read four chapters of this story and let me tell you that I can not wait to read on! This girl knows how to make a reader dive into the story. I'm in love with the stories background, its like a modern day romeo and Juliet. For those who have not read this story, go check it out, you'll be glad that you did. Want your story advertised next? Leave a review and i'll return the gesture and also talk it up on mine. **


	4. Fez had A sex Dream

_**Author's Tribute Request: I'm a girl of my word, so here it is everybody. My first reviewers story spot light. The honor goes to **jackiehyde4eva's __I'll Protect You. **So far I have read four chapters of this story and let me tell you that I can not wait to read on! This girl knows how to make a reader dive into the story. I'm in love with the stories background, its like a modern day romeo and Juliet. For those who have not read this story, go check it out, you'll be glad that you did. Want your story advertised next? Leave a review and I'll return the gesture and also talk it up on mine. **_

_**Description: This is another story that I've had stewing in my mind ever since i was halfway done writing the most recent one i posted on line onto notebook paper. Its another Jackie/Hyde fanfic...ooooh big shocker huh? I know, me writing a Jackie/Hyde story? Who would have ever thought. ... P . well, i thought i would test the waters with this story. Let me know what you think.**_

_**Disclaimer: i don't own any part of That 70's show. But you know that if i did, i would cut out the 8th season because randy and Sam ruined the show and Jackie ending up with fez was the nail in the coffin for it to me.**_

_**Authors note: hey you guys, I'm not sure how to get anyone to review. I know your reading though, so I would like to make a deal with my fellow writers. Anyone whose kind enough to leave a review, I will not only do the same to a story you have wrote but I will also advertise your story. At the end of every new chapter that I read starting with tonight, i will talk up one persons story. I figure if I'm seeking written encouragement so why not return it? Without much ado, enjoy. Before I continue,i would like to thoroughly thank everyone who has reviewed so far. As promised I returned the favor and will talk you up at the end of this chapter. Keep the reviews coming )**_

_**Chapter #3**_

_**(Flash back Jackie's pov)**_

" **Jackie! There you are, we need to talk.", I hear Michael call as he runs into Donna's living room in a panic. Somewhat startled by his entrance, I arch an eye brow at him. Remembering what Steven and I had discussed just hours earlier, I too begin to panic. Uh-oh, I need to get rid of Michael and quick. If Steven were to see us hanging out together he would flip. I promised him that Michael and I were not going to hang out along together anymore and thats a promise that I intend to keep.**

" **no, no you have to go. I can't hang out with you alone, i promised.", I explain as I hurriedly try to usher Michael out of the living room. The last thing that i need is for Steven and I to get into an argument over Michael. These last few months have been great for us, I really think that Steven and I are going to be together for the long hall. The only man I see in my future is him. He is the only one I want to be with, Michael just has to learn to accept that.**

" **Jackie, Fez had a sex dream about me.", confides Michael with a look of pure fright etched across his features. Whoa, wait. What? Did I just hear what I thought I heard? Did Michael just say that Fez had a sex dream about him? Well thats really...disturbing. I can see why Michael is so upset now. If I were in his shoes I suppose that I would be as well. This should be an interesting and hilarious story.**

" **oh, you poor baby.", I gush as my concern gets the best of me and I rush to comfort Michael. I can't believe that Fez really had a sex dream about poor Michael. ...On second thought, I kind of can. I mean this is Fez after all. Besides, everyone knows that foreigners are freaky little deviants. I wonder what the dream was about? Was he doing things to Michael? Or was it the other way around? ...Wait why do I want to know? I don't need the mental images stuck in my head.**

**Walking into my arms as I hug him, Kelso rests his head on my shoulder," what if he's in love with me? I don't know if I can return those feelings. I mean sure he's super cool and we have a ton in common, but I can't..." **

**Rubbing Kelso's back gently, I sit on the couch with him beside me," I know baby, I know."**

" **should I have tried to be less desirable?", asks Michael's as he lets out a heavy sigh. Oh, please. As if thats even possible? Michael and I may not be together anymore, but you can't just turn off his looks. i mean, a seriously a blind girl would know how hot he is. Its not his fault that Fez is all creepy and weird. He's not from this country, maybe he was just born that way who knows? **

" **Michael, the beautiful can not be held responsible for the havoc our looks create.", I inform Michael in a stern tone. If we were supposed to be held responsible for the kind of havoc our looks created, I would be talked to every time I caused a bar fight. Which recently has been...uh, well never. But give it time, its bound to happen sooner or later. After all, have you seen me? I'm freaking hot! **

" **yeah, well thats true. I just don't know what to do.", mutters Michael as he shakes his head with worry. Wow, he must be really freaked out by this whole Fez sex dream. Since I've known Michael, I have never seen him like this. I wish I knew a better way to comfort him but I don't. i guess all that i can do is sit here with him.**

" **it will be ok.", I reassure him as I stroke his hair. Not knowing what else to do, i place a friendly kiss on Michael's forehead. This seems to catch his attention and he smiles up at me. There, I'm not sure but I think i at least made Michael feel a tiny bit better. Oh man, I can not wait to tell Steven this story, he is sure to get a kick out of it as much as I have. .**

" **thanks Jackie. Your the only one who gets me.", confides Michael as he sits up beside me with his arm around my shoulders. All I can do is smile over at him as I try not to laugh. I'm sorry, Michael is my friend and all but this whole situation is damn hilarious! I mean who would have guessed that Fez would have a sex dream about Michael? If anything I would have thought it would have been about me. ... (End flashback)**

**Authors Tribute: as promised, here is my tribute to those who reviewed and have stories of their own. I would first like to acknowledge Sincerelyalexbrady, their story Cousin Alex Brady is turning out to be very interesting. It is not a that 70's show story, but a Brady bunch one. Now I have never really gotten into the Brady bunch much but let me tell you this story and surely caught my attention. For those who have not read it your sure to be in for a pleasant surprise I promise you this. Next I would like to acknowledge misslavendersky for her story After The Fact, this story is short,sweet,and straight to the point. If your a Jackie and Hyde fan check this story out for sure. Especially if you hated how things turned out in season 8. miss lavender corrected a huge wrong and made me very excited and happy. if you have not read her story as of yet, it is definitely worth checking out I promise you this.**


	5. Misunderstandings, they Happen

_**Description: This is another story that I've had stewing in my mind ever since i was halfway done writing the most recent one i posted on line onto notebook paper. Its another Jackie/Hyde fanfic...ooooh big shocker huh? I know, me writing a Jackie/Hyde story? Who would have ever thought. ... P . well, i thought i would test the waters with this story. Let me know what you think.**_

_**Disclaimer: i don't own any part of That 70's show. But you know that if i did, i would cut out the 8th season because randy and Sam ruined the show and Jackie ending up with fez was the nail in the coffin for it to me.**_

_**Authors note: hey you guys, I'm not sure how to get anyone to review. I know your reading though, so I would like to make a deal with my fellow writers. Anyone whose kind enough to leave a review, I will not only do the same to a story you have wrote but I will also advertise your story. At the end of every new chapter that I read starting with tonight, i will talk up one persons story. I figure if I'm seeking written encouragement so why not return it? Without much ado, enjoy. Before I continue,i would like to thoroughly thank everyone who has reviewed so far. As promised I returned the favor and will talk you up at the end of this chapter. Keep the reviews coming )**_

_**Chapter #4**_

_**(Jackie's thoughts flash back)**_

**Well, it took me a while but I have finally managed to calm Michael down. It seems that he was really upset about Fez and his creepy boy on boy dream about him. I can see why too, Michael told me all about the dream. I have to be honest, if I were him...I would be pretty damned freaked out too. Michael told me that in the dream Fez was a hospital patient, and he was a nurse. As if it couldn't have gotten any worse, Michael told me that he was giving Fez a sponge bath. Now that alone is a terrifying thought and image. As frightening as the story he told me was, I still had to try my hardest not to let out any chuckles. The last thing that I wanted to do was hurt poor Michael's feelings in his time of need. Boy was it hard not to just burst out in laughter as he told me the story. After he finally left, I swear that I laughed so hard I started to cry. Hell, who am I kidding? My sides even started to hurt a little bit, I laughed so hard. Oh man, I have got to find Steven and tell him this story. He's sure to get as much laughs from it as I did. Speaking of Steven...where is he? I have been looking all over for him for the past hour. I've tried everywhere that I could possibly think of too. The Hub, the basement, Fatso Burger, the resturant...I'm running out of places to look for him. Where could Steven possibly be? Should I just go back to the basement and simply sit and wait for him? If I did that, I could be waiting for hours. Who knows where he is? No one has seen him since this afternoon, and his shift ended at four. I only know this because he told me so, we were supposed to meet and grab a bite before catching a movie. I'm not entirely sure where Steven is, but I guess that I'll try looking for him once more. If I have no luck, I'll just wait here for him in the basement. He's bound to show up down here eventually. After all he does live here. (End Jackie's thoughts)**

**(Hyde's thoughts flash back)**

**Dammit, I knew that something was up. Jackie has been seeing that idiot Kelso behind my back this entire time. How stupid was I that I couldn't realize this from the start. Why that lying two timer! I told her to stay away from Kelso not four hours ago and who do I find her with when I go to Donna's house to pick her up? None other then Kelso himself! They were cuddling on the damn couch together. I don't know if something was about to happen or what, but I wasn't about to stay and find out. I can't believe Jackie could just flat out lie to me, is she really that heartless? Just when I think that things are starting to get serious between the two of us, and that maybe Jackie could be the one...I have to find out this? Man, I knew that hooking up with Jackie was a bad idea and I did it anyway. I should have just ended things with her when Donna and Eric found out about us. You know, kept things as a simple no strings attached fling. But no, stupid me had to go and make her my girlfriend. I was given a chance to leave her after that whole damn 'get off my boyfriend' bit, but then I went and took her back. All because she told me that she loved me too. Well if that were the truth she wouldn't have been necking with Kelso in Donna's living room now would she? Whatever, I'm done with Jackie and relationships all together. Its about time that i go back to my old ways of one night stands. At least that way I won't have to worry about putting my heart out on the line for anyone ever again. Matter of fact, I got an offer from a nurse earlier for some fun. I think that its about time I take her up on it. Why the hell not? I've got nothing holding me back anymore, if Jackie can cheat with Kelso and not care about my feelings? Well I can do the same damn thing. As far as I'm concerned, Jackie and I are over. (End Hyde's thoughts)**

**Authors Tribute: as promised, here is my tribute to those who reviewed and have stories of their own. I would first like to acknowledge Sincerelyalexbrady, their story Cousin Alex Brady is turning out to be very interesting. It is not a that 70's show story, but a Brady bunch one. Now I have never really gotten into the Brady bunch much but let me tell you this story and surely caught my attention. For those who have not read it your sure to be in for a pleasant surprise I promise you this. Next I would like to acknowledge misslavendersky for her story After The Fact, this story is short,sweet,and straight to the point. If your a Jackie and Hyde fan check this story out for sure. Especially if you hated how things turned out in season 8. miss lavender corrected a huge wrong and made me very excited and happy. if you have not read her story as of yet, it is definitely worth checking out I promise you this.**


	6. Kelso's lame Excuse

_**Description: This is another story that I've had stewing in my mind ever since i was halfway done writing the most recent one i posted on line onto notebook paper. Its another Jackie/Hyde fanfic...ooooh big shocker huh? I know, me writing a Jackie/Hyde story? Who would have ever thought. ... P . well, i thought i would test the waters with this story. Let me know what you think.**_

_**Disclaimer: i don't own any part of That 70's show. But you know that if i did, i would cut out the 8th season because randy and Sam ruined the show and Jackie ending up with fez was the nail in the coffin for it to me.**_

_**Authors note: hey you guys, I'm not sure how to get anyone to review. I know your reading though, so I would like to make a deal with my fellow writers. Anyone whose kind enough to leave a review, I will not only do the same to a story you have wrote but I will also advertise your story. At the end of every new chapter that I read starting with tonight, i will talk up one persons story. I figure if I'm seeking written encouragement so why not return it? Without much ado, enjoy. Before I continue,i would like to thoroughly thank everyone who has reviewed so far. As promised I returned the favor and will talk you up at the end of this chapter. Keep the reviews coming )**_

_**Chapter #5**_

_**(Flash back Hyde's pov)**_

" **I told Jackie that I didn't like her hanging out with Kelso alone, and then what do I catch her doing? Cuddling on the couch with Kelso. I don't know if something was about to happen or what, but you know what? I don't care.", I vent angrily as I pace the length of the hotels kitchen. I'm so livid right now, I just caught Jackie sneaking around with Kelso. Man, I can't believe that I actually believed her when she told me that she wouldn't hangout with Kelso alone. I let my guard down and now look whats happened? I end up hurt. I knew better and I let myself trust her. I'm such a damn idiot!**

" **thats rough man, have you tried talking to her? Maybe it was all a big misunderstanding.", offers Roy as he follows me around the kitchen, a worried expression on his face. Maybe it was all a misunderstanding? What the hell is there to misunderstand? I saw Jackie with her arms around Kelso, they were both snuggling on the couch. Why would I want to talk to Jackie after this? There is nothing to talk about. I saw what I saw and as far as I'm concerned, its over.**

" **I'm just glad that I found out when I did. Now I can be the bigger person and bail before she does.", I mutter as I chop up some celery and carrots for a casserole. I'm done with Jackie and I'm done with relationships. What is the use of them? You date a girl, go steady, and maybe things start getting serious. And for what? For nothing but to end up hurt? Forget that man. I'll take a one night stand over that any day.**

" **yeah, thats what I should have done with Sherill...Karen and Susanne. ...Ahh, who am I kidding I'm just naming names.", laughs Roy as he grabs himself a soda. Maybe Roy has it right, he's not seeing anyone at all. I don't know how he does it...well ok fine maybe I do. Roy has problems getting girls to sleep with him let alone to go on a date with him. But he's happy as can be, then again why wouldn't he be? He has no woman troubles or drama holding him down.**

**Poking his head through the pick up window, Kelso walks around into the kitchen," hey Roy, I'm just here to get my pay check."**

**washing and drying my hands, I toss the towel I just used aside," you got a lot of nerve showing your face around me. What were you doing on Donna's couch with my girlfriend?"**

"**oh, that wasn't me.", mutters Kelso's distractedly as he opens his paycheck and glances over it. Bull crap it wasn't him! I saw him! What is he an idiot? I have half the mind to kick his ass right now. The only thing stopping me is the fact that I'm at work. I'm not about to risk getting fired because Kelso is a lying dumb ass. I'll deal with him outside of work where theres no witnesses.**

" **I saw you, you moron!", I yell unable to control my anger anymore. My fist connects with his shoulder in a satisfying crunch. Watching as he yells out in pain, I smirk briefly. This smirk quickly fades away though as I remember why I'm mad at him. Man, I can't believe Kelso would stab me in the back like this. Actually, I take that back. I can believe that he would do this to me. Its no secret that Kelso is still sore that Jackie chose to stay with me then go back to him last summer. This could be his way of getting back at me. If thats the case then thats just low, even for him.**

" **oh, uh...ok. Fez had a sex dream...about me! I was really freaked out and Jackie was just comforting me.", explains Kelso as he stuffs his paycheck into his back pocket. Thats his excuse? He was freaked because Fez had a sex dream about him? Does he really expect me to believe that lie? Who the hell does he think I am, him? That is the dumbest lie he has ever come up with. Only an idiot like him would actually buy it.**

" **so your story is that Fez had a boy on boy dream about you? Kelso, thats the worst lie you have told since you claimed to be the prince of Ireland.", I remark as I roll my eyes at his lame excuse. Kelso has to be a moron if he actually expects me to buy that bull crap of a lie. I'm a lot of things but I'm definitely not gullible. He's going to have to come up with a better excuse than that and even then I still won't believe him.**

**Frowning after my departing form, Kelso runs out of the kitchen after me," its the truth, I was a nurse. ...I was sponging him!"**

**following after Kelso, Roy pats him on the back, I believe Fez had a sex dream about you. Put a blond wig on you and your Goldie Han."**

" **...I know that.", confides Kelso after a moments thought. Man is he an idiot, how am I friends with him again? After today I think that I might seriously rethink our friendship. I may have taken Jackie from Kelso, but at least when I did so they were broken up. Here Kelso is trying to steal her back when I'm still dating her. Well as far as I'm concerned he can have her now. I'm done with Jackie, and no amount of crying and 'I love yous' is going to change that. If she can cheat on me and not feel guilty, then I can do the same exact thing. I don't need Jackie and her excuses, forget about her and Kelso.**

**Authors Tribute: as promised, here is my tribute to those who reviewed and have stories of their own. I would first like to acknowledge Sincerelyalexbrady, their story Cousin Alex Brady is turning out to be very interesting. It is not a that 70's show story, but a Brady bunch one. Now I have never really gotten into the Brady bunch much but let me tell you this story and surely caught my attention. For those who have not read it your sure to be in for a pleasant surprise I promise you this. Next I would like to acknowledge misslavendersky for her story After The Fact, this story is short,sweet,and straight to the point. If your a Jackie and Hyde fan check this story out for sure. Especially if you hated how things turned out in season 8. miss lavender corrected a huge wrong and made me very excited and happy. if you have not read her story as of yet, it is definitely worth checking out I promise you this.**


	7. She won't Even speak To me

_**Description: This is another story that I've had stewing in my mind ever since i was halfway done writing the most recent one i posted on line onto notebook paper. Its another Jackie/Hyde fanfic...ooooh big shocker huh? I know, me writing a Jackie/Hyde story? Who would have ever thought. ... P . well, i thought i would test the waters with this story. Let me know what you think.**_

_**Disclaimer: i don't own any part of That 70's show. But you know that if i did, i would cut out the 8th season because randy and Sam ruined the show and Jackie ending up with fez was the nail in the coffin for it to me.**_

_**Authors note: hey you guys, I'm not sure how to get anyone to review. I know your reading though, so I would like to make a deal with my fellow writers. Anyone whose kind enough to leave a review, I will not only do the same to a story you have wrote but I will also advertise your story. At the end of every new chapter that I read starting with tonight, i will talk up one persons story. I figure if I'm seeking written encouragement so why not return it? Without much ado, enjoy. Before I continue,i would like to thoroughly thank everyone who has reviewed so far. As promised I returned the favor and will talk you up at the end of this chapter. Keep the reviews coming )**_

_**Chapter #6**_

_**(Hyde's thoughts)**_

**Kind of hard to believe isn't it? I didn't believe it at first either, but unfortunately that is how this whole mess started. All because Fez had a sex dream about Kelso. I'm not sure which is more disturbing, the fact that Fez had a dirty dream about another man or the fact that it was about Kelso. Now Jackie won't even talk to me. Every time I call Donna's for her, she hangs up on me. She doesn't come around the basement anymore either, and when I went to see her the other night she told me to leave. Then after I refused to, Jackie kicked me in the shin and stormed off. I hate it when she does that, it always hurts like hell. Now I have a damn bruise on my shins and its all Kelso's fault. If I weren't so hell bent on getting Jackie back, I would kick his ass right now. Forget about him though, he's not important. Right now Jackie is the only thing that is important to me. I don't get it though, I thought that after a few days maybe she would have calmed down. You know, saw that what I did was a stupid one time mistake. But I was wrong, Jackie can't stand the sight of me. I don't know what else I should do...I miss her. I screwed up and I miss her. You want to know something else? Man...I think that I might even love her. I have to figure out a way to fix things and get Jackie back. I have to tell Jackie how I feel once and for all, if I don't I'll only hate myself in the end. ... (End Hyde's thoughts)**

_**Authors Tribute: as promised, here is my tribute to those who reviewed and have stories of their own. I would first like to acknowledge Sincerelyalexbrady, their story Cousin Alex Brady is turning out to be very interesting. It is not a that 70's show story, but a Brady bunch one. Now I have never really gotten into the Brady bunch much but let me tell you this story and surely caught my attention. For those who have not read it your sure to be in for a pleasant surprise I promise you this. Next I would like to acknowledge misslavendersky for her story After The Fact, this story is short,sweet,and straight to the point. If your a Jackie and Hyde fan check this story out for sure. Especially if you hated how things turned out in season 8. miss lavender corrected a huge wrong and made me very excited and happy. if you have not read her story as of yet, it is definitely worth checking out I promise you this.**_


	8. Don't hang Up, i Miss you

_**Description: This is another story that I've had stewing in my mind ever since i was halfway done writing the most recent one i posted on line onto notebook paper. Its another Jackie/Hyde fanfic...ooooh big shocker huh? I know, me writing a Jackie/Hyde story? Who would have ever thought. ... P . well, i thought i would test the waters with this story. Let me know what you think.**_

_**Disclaimer: i don't own any part of That 70's show. But you know that if i did, i would cut out the 8th season because randy and Sam ruined the show and Jackie ending up with fez was the nail in the coffin for it to me.**_

**Authors note: hey you guys, I'm not sure how to get anyone to review. I know your reading though, so I would like to make a deal with my fellow writers. Anyone whose kind enough to leave a review, I will not only do the same to a story you have wrote but I will also advertise your story. At the end of every new chapter that I read starting with tonight, i will talk up one persons story. I figure if I'm seeking written encouragement so why not return it? Without much ado, enjoy. Before I continue,i would like to thoroughly thank everyone who has reviewed so far. As promised I returned the favor and will talk you up at the end of this chapter. Keep the reviews coming )**

**Chapter #7**

**(Hyde's pov)**

" **hello?", I hear Jackie call into the phone. Thank god, I thought that she would never answer. I have only been calling her for the last hour. What could she have possibly been doing for that long? Now all that I have to do is get Jackie to actually talk to me. This won't be an easy task though, she'll most likely hang up once she realizes its me calling.**

" **Jackie, hey.", I greet as I sit on the edge of my bed. I'm actually a little nervous, I wasn't expecting her to answer. There is so much that I want to say, I just wish that I didn't have to say it through a telephone. But I know too well what would happen if I were to go over to Donna's. Jackie would only kick me in the shin and slam the door in my face. She hasn't hung up yet so maybe thats a good sign. I know that she knows its me on the phone. Maybe she wants to hear what I have to say finally.**

" **Steven? ...I'm hanging up.", damn it looks like I may have spoken too soon. Crap I have to say something and quick. If Jackie hangs up on me, she's not going to answer when I call back. She'll already know that its me.**

" **no, wait!", I yell in my best attempts to stop Jackie from hanging up on me. Alright, it must have worked because I haven't heard a click or dead silence yet. This is my chance to finally set things right with Jackie. I'm just going to tell her the truth, you know that I miss her and want her back. I know she may not be able to stand the sight of me, but maybe eventually she'll want to work things out. So maybe if I just tell her how I feel, I'll have a prayer of a chance at getting Jackie back. ... (End Hyde's pov)**

**(Jackie's pov)**

**Tying my robe closed, I comb out my damp hair," what do you want Steven?"**

**Standing from his seat on his cot, Hyde paces the length of his room," just to talk with you, thats all."**

" **well, I'm busy right now.", I mutter in a dismissive tone as I look around for my pajamas. Does he honestly think that I want to speak with him? Because I don't. Right now Steven Hyde is the last person on earth that I want to talk to. If I had known that it was him calling, I wouldn't have even bothered answering the damn phone. Why haven't I hung up yet? Nothing he can possibly say is going to change what he did.**

" **come on Jackie, I'm really trying hear.", pleads Hyde on the other end of the phone. Your really trying? Trying to do what, annoy the hell out of me? Because as of right now that is exactly what he is doing. All that I wanted to do was go to sleep. Then the stupid phone had to ring and of course it had to be Steven! Why couldn't it have been like Michael or even Fez. Yes, I would much rather talk to Fez right now then Steven.**

" **I don't care Steven. I don't want to talk to you. Don't you get that?", I askwith heightened irritation. I'm tired, cranky, can't find my damn pajamas and want to go to sleep. Why in the hell would I want to talk with Steven? He made his bed and now he can lay in it. He's not going to be laying in mine anytime soon thats for sure. If he misses me so much then maybe the dumb ass shouldn't have cheated on me in the first place. Stupid dumb ass that he is!**

" **look, I know you don't. I don't blame you either, its just that...I miss you Jackie.", confides Hyde as a last resort. He misses me? Well isn't that just ducky. Maybe he should have thought about the consequences of cheating on me before he crossed the line. I am so tired of taking back cheaters. So, you know what? I'm not going to anymore. Maybe next time Steven will think twice before he acts.**

**Stopping what I'm doing briefly, I sit down on my cot," whose fault is that Steven?"**

**Sighing mostly to himself, Hyde kicks at the ground in frustration,"...mine."**

" **exactly, now if you don't mind I'd like to get dressed.", I inform as I finish combing out my hair. Pulling it back into a pony tail, I resume my search for pajamas. I know that Steven means well, but I'm just not ready to forgive him. I'm not sure if I'll ever be, let alone if I even want to. I mean he really hurt me. I'm not sure what hurts worse knowing that Steven cheated on me, or knowing that he did it with the intent of hurting me. Why couldn't he have just come and talked to me? Then none of this would have ever happened in the first place. ...(End Jackie's pov)**

**(Hyde's pov)**

" **your not dressed? ...Really?", I ask as I sit up on my bed. Damn, how am I not over there right now? Maybe I should ask Jackie if I could come over. She'll probably say no, but god I miss her. I haven't seen, touched or kissed Jackie in days and its driving me insane. I have to think of a way to get her back. She hasn't hung up on me yet so that has to be a good sign right? I mean if Jackie really didn't want to speak to me she would have hung by now. But she hasn't, so maybe there is hope after all for us.**

" **don't start with me or I will hang up Steven.", warns Jackie in a threatening tone. Crap, right now that is the last thing that I want. Maybe I should try and stay on Jackie's good side. I just...i wish that I could go and see her. If I didn't think that she would slam Donna's bedroom door in my face then I would. But Jackie doesn't want to see me. Hell, after what I did I'm surprised she's still talking to me.**

" **could I at least come over Jackie?", I question hoping she'll say yes. All I want to do is see Jackie. If it means that she kicks me in the shins, I'm ok with that. My shins have been kicked so many times by Jackie already, I'm like a p.o.w. from the knees down anyway. Why the hell did I have to go and screw things up? Jackie and I had a good thing going and stupid me went and ruined everything.**

**Walking over the Donna's closet, Jackie continues her search," why? I don't want to see you."**

**Scratching at the back of my neck, I change into a clean Led Zeppelin t-shirt," why not?"**

" **I really have to explain it to you?", asks Jackie with a tired sigh. Oh right stupid me. I already know why it is that you don't want to see me. I cheated on you. I guess that if I were Jackie, I wouldn't want to see me either. Its just, I miss her man. What do I have to do to prove to Jackie that I was wrong and an idiot and that I want her back? There has to be something that I could do. Maybe if I found a way to just spend time with her, Jackie would eventually realize that she misses me too. Either way, I have to get Jackie back. I don't know what I would do if I never got to hold or kiss her again. (End Hyde's pov)  
**


	9. Interruptions and Unexpected visits

_**Description: This is another story that I've had stewing in my mind ever since i was halfway done writing the most recent one i posted on line onto notebook paper. Its another Jackie/Hyde fanfic...ooooh big shocker huh? I know, me writing a Jackie/Hyde story? Who would have ever thought. ... P . well, i thought i would test the waters with this story. Let me know what you think.**_

_**Disclaimer: i don't own any part of That 70's show. But you know that if i did, i would cut out the 8th season because randy and Sam ruined the show and Jackie ending up with fez was the nail in the coffin for it to me.**_

_**Authors note: hey you guys, I'm not sure how to get anyone to review. I know your reading though, so I would like to make a deal with my fellow writers. Anyone whose kind enough to leave a review, I will not only do the same to a story you have wrote but I will also advertise your story. At the end of every new chapter that I read starting with tonight, i will talk up one persons story. I figure if I'm seeking written encouragement so why not return it? Without much ado, enjoy. Before I continue,i would like to thoroughly thank everyone who has reviewed so far. **_

_**Authors note II: This chapter marks the introduction of a new character to the story, his name is Joseph and he is a long time friend of Jackie's It's no secret that he was never in the show, he's my own creation. He'll be a secondary main character aside from Jackie and Hyde You'll see in a lot through out the story.**_

_**Chapter #8**_

_**(Jackie's thoughts)**_

" **hey Jackie, some guy is here for you. He said that his name was Joe.", I hear Donna call from just outside our bedroom door. Joe is here? Great now I have more to deal with? All that I wanted to do was take a nice long steaming bath, paint my toe nails and go to sleep. Can I do that though? No! Why not? Because Steven had to call and ruin everything. Idiot me, I couldn't just hang up on him. Now Joe has to show up? I don't remember making any plans with him. Why is he here? More importantly what other uninvited interruptions am I going to have tonight?**

" **what is Joe doing here? We didn't make any plans.", I voice aloud mostly to myself. Its not like him to just drop by. We haven't kept in touch as often as I would have liked, but thats just what happens when you two towns over. I mean, up until recently I didn't have a car or a license. We saw each other once and a while, its definitely great that he's back in town for good now too. But what is he doing at Donna's? Ooh, why can't I just go to sleep?**

" **what the hell, whose Joe? Are you going on a date?", I can hear Steven yell into the phone jealously. Am I going on a date? Yes Steven, I am. I have a date with Mrs. White's blanket party as soon as I hang up with you and kindly get rid of Joe! As of right now that is the only date that I want and need. Other than that? I'm swearing off guys until further notice! Who needs the pain anyway? I sure don't.**

**Tired of digging through cloths, I begrudgingly pull on Steven's old Led Zeppelin t-shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms," what? No, I am not going on a date. Even if I were, it wouldn't be any of your business."**

**Knocking lightly on her bedroom door, Donna raises an eyebrow to herself," Jackie, just so you know...he is on his way up. ...Who are you talking on the phone to anyway?"**

" **its not important. Tell Joe to wait a minute, I'm getting dressed.", I call to Donna as I pull Steven's t-shirt over my head. This is the last thing that I want to wear right now. Its all that is clean in the line of pajamas for me though. Instead of being lazy, I should have just done my damn laundry the other day. Now its coming back to bite me in the ass. Steven gave me this t-shirt as a birthday present. But we're not together anymore. Should I just give it back to him? I don't see any need for me to keep it, and I couldn't just throw it out. What would Steven think? ...Wait, why do I care? He hurt me. After tonight I guess that I'll wash it and give it back to Steven.**

" **yeah, sure. ...Are you talking to Hyde?", I can hear Donna ask as she pokes her head through the bedroom door. Rolling my eyes, I pick up the nearest object-a rolled up pair of socks-and throw it at her. God, how did I know that she was going to ask that? Oh thats right because she has only been nagging me to talk things out with Steven since we broke up! Donna is like a really bad broken record that I want to smash. She won't shut up about Steven, she is driving me crazy! Sometimes I wish that I didn't have to share a room with that annoying lumberjack.**

" **do not start in on me Donna, I don't want to hear it. I've got to go Steven.", I reluctantly speak into the phone. Truth be told, I wish that I didn't have to hang up with Steven. Its weird, I haven't spoken to Steven since we broke up. I don't want to talk to Steven...but at the same time, I want to. I don't know how else to explain it. Its like whenever Michael would cheat on me, I would always seek comfort in Steven. Only now Steven is the one that cheated and hurt me. So, why do I still seek him for comfort then? I guess old habits die hard.**

" **fine, then I am coming over Jackie.", announces Steven on the other end. My heart drops to my stomach when he says this. Steven is coming over here? He can't, I'm not ready to see him. I have to stop him! If Steven comes over then things are going to get real messy really quick. Clearly someone up above is not looking down on me today. Why the hell did I have to answer the phone? I could have just as easily let it ring. Bob would have answered it and told Steven that I wasn't home. It would have been that simple. But, no I just had to pick up the stupid phone.**

" **no! Steven, I don't want to...dammit!", I scream out in anger as I hear a loud click and then the sound of a dial tone. Damn, damn, damn! Steven is on his way over and Joseph is already hear. This is not going to to be fun. I have a strong feeling that there is soon going to be a lot of yelling going on. I'm more than likely going to be doing most of it. Should I practice saying 'Steven stop hitting Joseph, he's my friend!' now or later? Ah man, this evening is not going how I planned. Stupid Donna and her announcement that Joe was here looking for me. I should kick her ass, this is all her fault anyway.**

" **hey Jackie, is this a good time?", Joe questions as he walks up behind me. Hanging up the phone, I turn around to face him with an exhausted sigh. No, not really. I reply silently to myself. Startled as Joe pulls me in for a hug, I return the gesture as I give him a tired smile. He must have seen the hurt and concern in my eyes. Joe is one of the few people that can read me like a book. Steven is also. I'm not sure if this is a good or bad thing. Guess its just one of those side effects of knowing someone ever since you were young enough to call a crib your bed. Either way I'm glad Joe's back in town, I just wish he didn't have to pick tonight to drop by on me.**

**Alright well there you here, Joe has made his first appearance. Granted it was at the very end of the chapter, he made one none the less. I guess you could say the was a pre-introduction chapter for him. The next chapter that he's in will be his official introduction though I guess. You'll see him often so be prepared for that. **


	10. Not what you think,Its over

_**Description: This is another story that I've had stewing in my mind ever since i was halfway done writing the most recent one i posted on line onto notebook paper. Its another Jackie/Hyde fanfic...ooooh big shocker huh? I know, me writing a Jackie/Hyde story? Who would have ever thought. ... P . well, i thought i would test the waters with this story. Let me know what you think.**_

_**Disclaimer: i don't own any part of That 70's show. But you know that if i did, i would cut out the 8th season because randy and Sam ruined the show and Jackie ending up with fez was the nail in the coffin for it to me.**_

_**Authors note: hey you guys, I'm not sure how to get anyone to review. I know your reading though, so I would like to make a deal with my fellow writers. Anyone whose kind enough to leave a review, I will not only do the same to a story you have wrote but I will also advertise your story. At the end of every new chapter that I read starting with tonight, i will talk up one persons story. I figure if I'm seeking written encouragement so why not return it? Without much ado, enjoy. Before I continue, i would like to thoroughly thank everyone who has reviewed so far. **_

_**Chapter #9**_

_**(Flash back; Jackie's pov)**_

" **alright, Steven. I know what you think that you saw was bad. But just let me explain.", I declare as I rush into the Hub. I have been looking all over for Steven for the past two and a half hours. I checked everywhere that I thought he could possibly be. Then I waited in the basement for forty minutes, when he didn't show up down there I figured maybe I should try the Hub once more. Steven walked in on me comforting Michael on Donna's couch, I have to let him know that nothing happened though. I just hope that he believes me.**

" **Jackie...", Steven starts when he first sees me enter the Hub. Before he has a chance to say anything else I stop him with a hand to his chest. I really don't feel like having this argument, its the same argument that we always have when it comes to Michael. I mean, I get that Steven is insecure when it comes to Michael and I. He has been ever since we started dating, and I guess the whole 'get off my boyfriend!' fiasco didn't really help. But he has to realize that he can trust me. Sure, and fine maybe I kind of did break my promise to him earlier. But it wasn't anything like what he must have thought when he first saw us. All that I was doing was comforting him. I have to tell him this before he has a chance to start in on me. This way Steven will know nothing happened and everything will be ok. **

"**...Michael came to see me because he was really upset. Fez had a sex dream about him and I was just comforting him, thats all. I promise.", I assure him as he leads me outside of the Hub and opens the passenger side door of the El Camino. Climbing in, I wait for Steven to do the same before scooting over close to him. Grasping hold of his hands, I give them a gentle squeeze. There, I finally got it out. Steven is probably still going to be upset that I broke my promise about not spending time alone with Michael, but at least he knows what happened. Now everything will be alright again and we can both share a laugh over Fez's sex dream about Michael.**

" **Jackie..." begins Steven once more but I quickly place a finger to his lips to stop him from speaking. I already have a feeling about what he is going to say next, but I'm not ready to have that conversation just yet. First I want to make sure that Steven knows that i am telling the truth. Nothing happened between Michael and I before. He came over, told me what happened, then I comforted him and after fifteen minutes he left. Steven needs to know this before he says anything else. I already know that he's upset with me, I'll deal with that later. Right now this is more important than anything else.**

**Trying my best to keep my unshed tears at bay, my grip on Hyde's hands tighten slightly," Steven, i know that you don't want Michael and I hanging out alone together. But I was only comforting him and it won't happen again, I promise. Please don't be mad at me, I don't want to argue with you. I'm sorry, ok?"**

**Placing his hands over mine now, I watch as Hyde takes off his sun glasses," look, Jackie I know all of this now. But before I did, I was really mad. And there was this nurse..." **

" **and?", seems to be about the only word that I can muster up as I slowly loosen my grip on his hands once more. Before I know it, a sinking feeling starts to form in the pit of my stomach. What is Steven trying to say? Did something happen to him that i should know about? What could a nurse possibly have to do with anything? Unless Steven was hurt somehow, but that can't be the case. Well, I don't know what is wrong but the look on his face tells me that whatever he has to say can't possibly be good. Oh my god, what if Steven made out with some slutty nurse and thats what he is trying to tell me? If thats the case that I am sooo...no, no! I can't go jumping to conclusions! I'll only wind up getting myself worked up before Steven has a chance to say anything else.**

" **and, I'm really sorry. It will never happen again.", vows Steven as he takes a risk and looks into my eyes. Not sure what to say, all I can think to do is shake my head. It will never happen again? That is all that he has to say to me? God, I can not believe Steven! How could he do this to me? I thought that he was different, hell I even believed him when he told me that he wasn't like Michael. But apparently that was a lie, because you know what? He is just like Michael, only Steven is worse than him. He cheated to hurt me because he thought that I had been betraying him behind his back with Michael, when I wasn't! Why couldn't Steven have just trusted me the way I have always trusted him? Then everything would be fine, except now its not. Steven didn't want to trust me, all because he didn't want to wind up hurt. Only now he's the one that wound up hurting me instead, unbelievable how life works.**

" **that is exactly what Michael used to say.", I confide more to myself than to him as I let out a defeated sigh, I can't believe Steven. I was actually starting to believe that he was different. After the whole 'get off my boyfriend!' incident, Steven broke up with me. He was convinced that I still had feelings for Michael. Which, fine so maybe I did. But what was I supposed to do? Michael was my first boyfriend. Obviously, I was going to have some leftover feelings for him. But then I told Steven about my talk with Annette and how she told me that if I wanted Michael, I was going to have to fight for him. Thats when I realized that Michael wasn't the one that I wanted to fight for, Steven was. After I told him that, I was scared that he would have just left or said whatever. But he didn't, Steven took me back after I told him that I loved him. I thought that maybe that meant he was starting trust me, but I guess maybe I was wrong. **

" **come on, Jackie. I'm sorry.", pleads Steven as he tries to reach for my hands again. Frustrated with myself, I move away from his touch. I am not going to break down in front of Steven. He doesn't deserve my tears. He's no different from Michael and his excuses. Steven can plead his case and say that he's sorry until the sun comes up. Its not going to change anything. He still did what he did, and I'm still the one that ends up hurt as always. God, nothing ever changes does it? I really know how to pick them don't I? Whatever, I'm done listening to Steven's excuses. I heard enough of them when I was with Michael.**

**Becoming even more upset with myself for breaking down in front of Hyde, I open the passenger side door to the El Camino," no, Steven I'm sorry, but its over." ...**

_**Authors Note II: i just wanted to let everyone know that i will be updating The things I do For you tomorrow. i would have done so today but i was caught up in a discussion on the presidential debates with a friend of mine over the phone. i wasn't interested much inpolitics before, but he brought upsome interesting and important topics that sparked my curiousity. as always thanks for your reviews.**_


	11. What do I say? Glad to See you?

_**Description: This is another story that I've had stewing in my mind ever since i was halfway done writing the most recent one i posted on line onto notebook paper. Its another Jackie/Hyde fanfic...ooooh big shocker huh? I know, me writing a Jackie/Hyde story? Who would have ever thought. ... P . well, i thought i would test the waters with this story. Let me know what you think.**_

_**Disclaimer: i don't own any part of That 70's show. But you know that if i did, i would cut out the 8th season because randy and Sam ruined the show and Jackie ending up with fez was the nail in the coffin for it to me.**_

_**Authors note: hey you guys, sorry for the wait, this week was all kinds of hectic, you know how life is. I want to give much kudos out before I begin to both jackiehyde4eva and miss lavender sky, you guys are both top notch and I certainly appreciate your reviews and love your stories to death! For anyone who has not read jackiehyde4eva's I'll Protect You and miss lavender sky's Let The Flames Begin as of yet?--GO CHECK THEM OUT, RIGHT NOW. Don't think about it, don't wait until later and then forget, don't even hold the mayo dammit! Go and check out both their stories or I will sooooo...whoa wait what was I just saying?...YEAH! Lol, you get my point. Go give them a look or I'll forge a protest against cold turkey and I mean it! D **_

_**Chapter #10**_

_**(Jackie's Thoughts)**_

**That is how it all ended between Steven and I. After Steven told me what happened, I broke up with him. What other choice did I have? Forgiveness was _not_ an option, after all that I took from Michael how could it be? I _had_ to break up with Steven, he lied to me. Steven once told me that he would never hurt me, and he broke my heart. I deserve better than that, I deserve a guy who would never cheat. I am so tired of being deceived and from now on I'm not going to be. That is why I broke up with Steven the way that I did, its also why I refuse to take him back. I'm determined not to make the same mistakes that I made in the past with Michael and if that means that I had to break up with Steven than so be it. I just wish that I could some how get my heart to agree with my brain, but unfortunately their at a battle of conflicts right now. The sad thing is that I miss Steven, but I know that I made the right decision. ...Right decision or not, my heart doesn't seem to agree with me one bit. ...(End Jackie's Thoughts)**

**_(Previously)_**

**_" fine, then I am coming over Jackie.", announces Steven on the other end. My heart drops to my stomach when he says this. Steven is coming over here? He can't, I'm not ready to see him. I have to stop him! If Steven comes over then things are going to get real messy really quick. Clearly someone up above is not looking down on me today. Why the hell did I have to answer the phone? I could have just as easily let it ring. Bob would have answered it and told Steven that I wasn't home. It would have been that simple. But, no I just had to pick up the stupid phone._**

**_" no! Steven, I don't want to...dammit!", I scream out in anger as I hear a loud click and then the sound of a dial tone. Damn, damn, damn! Steven is on his way over and Joseph is already hear. This is not going to to be fun. I have a strong feeling that there is soon going to be a lot of yelling going on. I'm more than likely going to be doing most of it. Should I practice saying 'Steven stop hitting Joseph, he's my friend!' now or later? Ah man, this evening is not going how I planned. Stupid Donna and her announcement that Joe was here looking for me. I should kick her ass, this is all her fault anyway._**

**_" hey Jackie, is this a good time?", Joe questions as he walks up behind me. Hanging up the phone, I turn around to face him with an exhausted sigh. No, not really. I reply silently to myself. Startled as Joe pulls me in for a hug, I return the gesture as I give him a tired smile. He must have seen the hurt and concern in my eyes. Joe is one of the few people that can read me like a book. Steven is also. I'm not sure if this is a good or bad thing. Guess its just one of those side effects of knowing someone ever since you were young enough to call a crib your bed. Either way I'm glad Joe's back in town, I just wish he didn't have to pick tonight to drop by on me. _**

**_( Return to present day; Donna's House. Jackie/Joe)_**

**(Jackie's pov)**

" **Joe! Um, hey. I wasn't really expecting you.", I voice in a rather startled tone as I'm caught off guard by this unexpected arrival. I don't remember asking Joseph if he wanted to hangout, what could he possibly be doing at Donna's house? I know that when I ran into him at the Hub earlier, I suggested that him and I hangout sometime. ...But I didn't think that sometime meant right now, speaking of which, man does he have bad timing! Steven just hung up on me no thanks to Donna's announcement that 'some guy' was here to see me, he is probably on his way over right now. What the hell am I supposed to do? I can't just say ' hey Joe, I know that we haven't seen each other in a long time and all but could you please leave now?' ...Ahh, damn it all to hell! So much for my dream of an early nights rest, looks like those plans just went up in smoke.**

" **well, you looked so down when I saw you at the Hub this afternoon. So, I decided to surprise you and come over.", clarifies Joe as he waits for me to invite him inside Donna's bedroom. Unsure what else to do and not wanting to seem rude, I hesitantly invite him inside. I'm sure that if I explain to Joseph why now isn't exactly the best time for us to play catch up, he'll understand. He was never really one to push a subject that I didn't want to discuss right away, thats one of the many reasons him and I are such great friends. My only dilemma now is how to explain things quickly and politely get him on his way before Steven actually does show up. **

" **thanks, but I kind of just wanted to go to bed.", I admit as I walk back over toward mine and Donna's dresser and continue what I had been doing. I really don't want to rush Joseph off, and under different circumstances, I wouldn't. But he just happened to choose the worst possible time to drop in on me. I'm not sure who to be more angry with, Donna for opening her big mouth that I had company or myself for having ever even answered the damn phone when I knew that it was going to be Steven all along. Who the hell else would possibly call? I mean, seriously its Donna for god sake! No body actually wants to call her up and talk on the damn phone. Well, no one aside from Eric, but he's not exactly someone important.**

" **so its a bad time then?", inquires Joe with the slightest hint of disappointment showing through in his voice. I immediately begin to feel bad as the sting of guilt pierces through the pit of my stomach. Oh man, how much of a jerk could I possibly feel like? Because right now, I feel like a really huge one and that is probably due to the fact that I just sounded like a complete prick. What am I supposed to do now? I don't want to hurt Joseph's feelings and have him think that his presence is unwanted. As much as I don't want to, I'm afraid that I have no other choice but to tell Joe what has been going on these last couple of days. He's one of my best friends, if I don't he's only bound to find out sooner or later whats wrong. So I guess here goes nothing, this should be an awkward and fun conversation. ...(end Jackie's pov)**

_**Author's Note 11: alright, so I felt it necessary to leave the end of this chapter hanging off of a cliff for two reasons. 1.) my brother is a pain in an ass and wants to hope on and won't stop nagging. 2.) I thought it would be a cool way to leave all of you suckers guessing, so take that! Oh and also? Just to really torture and add to the suffering curiosity, I am not providing any hints to what is to happen next. All that I will say is that the next chapter will be split up. I would like to again thank everyone whose read and reviewed this story thus far, particularly jackiehyde4eva and miss lavender sky. Oh! Which reminds me, have any of you read either of their stories since I begun typing? ...no? Well what the hell are you wait for, get to it! Lol, as always love of your reviews so please, please keep them coming. I heart you all )**_


	12. I don't Want to Talk, what Do I say?

_**Description: This is another story that I've had stewing in my mind ever since i was halfway done writing the most recent one i posted on line onto notebook paper. Its another Jackie/Hyde fanfic...ooooh big shocker huh? I know, me writing a Jackie/Hyde story? Who would have ever thought. ... P . well, i thought i would test the waters with this story. Let me know what you think.**_

_**Disclaimer: i don't own any part of That 70's show. But you know that if i did, i would cut out the 8th season because randy and Sam ruined the show and Jackie ending up with fez was the nail in the coffin for it to me.**_

_**Authors note: hey you guys, sorry again for the wait, this week was all kinds of hectic, you know how life is. My sister and her husband found those unexpected bumps along the way on their first flight out to Russia earlier last week. Their plane had some electrical difficulties aside from turbulance about three and a half hours into flight and they were pretty shaken up from the ordeal, so much that they almost decided not to go. Fortunately they slept on it and sided to continue their trip and I'm happy to inform that they arrived safely in Russia yesterday and had their first chance to visit with the little guy their hoping to adopt. I'm happy for them both and glad then sided to go, they were both smiling in the photos of their first days visit. Secondly, I want to give many thanks to everyone whose has continually reviewed. You guys are the best and I intend to review your stories on my free time tonight if nothing gets in my way, life is tricky and very sneaky you know how it is =). before I begin jackiehyde4eva and miss lavender sky, you guys are both top notch and I certainly appreciate your reviews and love your stories to death! If there are any who happen to pass through my story that haven't checked out jackiehyde4eva's I'll Protect You and miss lavender sky's Let The Flames Begin, I want to continue to strongly suggest that you do. Each of them are exceptionally writers and there are many treats in store for any who read their stories, take a read and you'll know what I mean, trust me their writing is certainly always a pleasure to read on my free time. Without further ado now since I seem to be caught in mid ramble, I present to all chapter 12. Enjoy. **_

_**Chapter #12**_

_**(Previously)**_

_**(Jackie's pov)**_

_**" Joe! Um, hey. I wasn't really expecting you.", I voice in a rather startled tone as I'm caught off guard by this unexpected arrival. I don't remember asking Joseph if he wanted to hangout, what could he possibly be doing at Donna's house? I know that when I ran into him at the Hub earlier, I suggested that him and I hangout sometime. ...But I didn't think that sometime meant right now, speaking of which, man does he have bad timing! Steven just hung up on me no thanks to Donna's announcement that 'some guy' was here to see me, he is probably on his way over right now. What the hell am I supposed to do? I can't just say ' hey Joe, I know that we haven't seen each other in a long time and all but could you please leave now?' ...Ahh, damn it all to hell! So much for my dream of an early nights rest, looks like those plans just went up in smoke.**_

_**" well, you looked so down when I saw you at the Hub this afternoon. So, I decided to surprise you and come over.", clarifies Joe as he waits for me to invite him inside Donna's bedroom. Unsure what else to do and not wanting to seem rude, I hesitantly invite him inside. I'm sure that if I explain to Joseph why now isn't exactly the best time for us to play catch up, he'll understand. He was never really one to push a subject that I didn't want to discuss right away, thats one of the many reasons him and I are such great friends. My only dilemma now is how to explain things quickly and politely get him on his way before Steven actually does show up. **_

_**" thanks, but I kind of just wanted to go to bed.", I admit as I walk back over toward mine and Donna's dresser and continue what I had been doing. I really don't want to rush Joseph off, and under different circumstances, I wouldn't. But he just happened to choose the worst possible time to drop in on me. I'm not sure who to be more angry with, Donna for opening her big mouth that I had company or myself for having ever even answered the damn phone when I knew that it was going to be Steven all along. Who the hell else would possibly call? I mean, seriously its Donna for god sake! No body actually wants to call her up and talk on the damn phone. Well, no one aside from Eric, but he's not exactly someone important.**_

_**" so its a bad time then?", inquires Joe with the slightest hint of disappointment hinting through in his voice. I immediately begin to feel bad as the sting of guilt pierces through the pit of my stomach. Oh man, how much of a jerk could I possibly feel like? Because right now, I feel like a really huge one and that is probably due to the fact that I just sounded like a complete prick. What am I supposed to do now? I don't want to hurt Joseph's feelings and have him think that his presence is unwanted. As much as I don't want to, I'm afraid that I have no other choice but to tell Joe what has been going on these last couple of days. He's one of my best friends, if I don't he's only bound to find out sooner or later whats wrong. So I guess here goes nothing, this should be an awkward and fun conversation. ....(end Jackie's pov) ....**_

_**(Continued; Flash Back Donna's pov)**_

**" _so, I guess that you and Hyde are really over?", I question in my attempt to spark up a casual conversation, ever since the two of them broke up Jackie has been completely avoiding Hyde. She must really have been hurt, I have never seen Jackie like this before. She's not even a shell of her former self and that is what really has me concerned. I mean, when Jackie was with Kelso, that idiot cheated on her all the time. Never once out of all the times that Kelso screwed up have I ever seen Jackie take a break up this badly._**

**" _yeah, I guess we are.", admits Jackie without even bothering to take the time to fully acknowledge me. The regret and sorrow in Jackie's tone shines through ever so slightly, enough for me to see past her practiced Zen exterior at least. Sometimes I really despise Hyde. Not only is it his fault that one of my best friends is heart broken, but that dilhole is the one who taught her how to be Zen in the first place. I feel so helpless, I don't know how to comfort Jackie when she is like this. Usually whenever Kelso messed up, she would dragged me to the mall to go shopping. God how I dreaded those outings. All that I would hear is, ' isn't Michael such a jerk Donna' or 'Donna that guy was whistling at me not you', oh and my favorite, 'Donna, you could really use a make over you look like a lumberjack in plaid'. Sometimes Jackie could get on my last nerve, but I would much rather listen to her insults than have her not say anything or react at all. ...Whoa, never thought that I would ever say that._**

**" _you don't sound so sure.", I point out in hopes that maybe, just maybe she will open up a little to me. It's a risky move, I don't want to upset Jackie anymore than she already is. At the same time though, it will be worth it if I can somehow manage to get her talking. She's hasn't really said anything since the break up, mostly she's just cried to herself from time to time. Jackie's been refusing all of Hyde's calls and the one time that she finally did take the phone from me, it was only to hang up on Hyde. She sure is stubborn when she wants to be, then again thats no real shocker._**

**" _Donna, I loved him.", confesses Jackie much to my surprise. Wow, I was not expecting her to say that. Not that I'm really all that surprised though, any schmuck with eyes and common sense could have seen that. ...Wait, she said 'loved', as in past tense which in itself doesn't make any sense. Why would she have said that unless...oh my god, this is worse then I thought. Could Jackie have been so crushed by what Hyde did that she's stopped loving him? No, that can't be it...it had to have been a slip up. But what if it wasn't? What if Jackie really doesn't love Hyde anymore after he cheated on her? I hope thats not the case, but if it is, Hyde is about to have a real problem on his hands. If I find out that he screwed up and hurt Jackie that badly? I am going to kick Hyde's ass personally for messing up a good thing not only for him, but for Jackie as well._**

**_Sitting down beside Jackie on her bed, I glance over at her," and now?"_**

**_Kicking out of her socks and shoes, Jackie lays back in her bed," now I have to ignore the fact that I still do." ... (End Donna's pov)_**

**_(Jackie's pov) _**

**" _why not talk to him?", examines Donna in one of her best attempts as of yet to try and get something more out of me. I know that she only wants to help, but I really don't want to discuss this right now. For once I'm not just saying that to be a bitch either, I just really don't want to talk about things, end of story. I don't understand why Donna won't just give things a rest for once. When I said that I didn't want to dispute the issue, I meant it. Why couldn't Donna for once give it a rest and merely leave me be?_**

**" _you and I both know there is nothing to talk about, Steven cheated on me.", I enunciate in a calm and controlled tone as I make one final attempt to get Donna off my case. All that I want is to be left alone for once, thats really not all that much to ask for. She has been like a damn shadow ever since Steven and I broke up. While I know that Donna means well, I really just want nothing more than to be left alone. I don't want to be comforted or sympathized with, all I want is some time to myself dammit. If I have to go somewhere than I will, but I am not about to sit here and allow Donna or anyone else for that matter to feel sorry for me._**

**" _I guess that I get that. Want me to leave you alone?", relents Donna as she stands from her seat beside me reluctantly. With a silent sigh of relief, I only smile up at her as I offer a slight nod in response. Donna must have finally caught my hint, and thank god for that. She may be my best friend but I will not hesitate to whack her upside the head. Maybe now I can actually finish one of my Nancy Drew mysteries books without her or anyone else's constant interruptions._**

**" _yeah, I just want to sleep.", I fib only slightly as I lay back in my bed once more. Alright, so maybe I'm not going to call it an evening yet but Donna doesn't need to know that. The sooner she high tails it out of here, the sooner I can return to reading Nancy Drew. Right now all that I want to is complete Nancy Drew's 'The Haunted Carousal' without anymore unwanted interruptions, take a nice hot soak, and then call it a night. Now that Donna's about to leave, perhaps I'll finally be able to do just that. ...(End Flash Back; Jackie's pov) _**

**_(Present Day; Joseph's pov)_**

**" _wow, so he cheated on you?", I wonder aloud after listening to Jackie's retelling of the last fews days. Now I know why she wasn't herself when I ran into her at the Hub earlier at least. The next question thats running through my mind is one that I should probably refrain from voicing aloud. I want nothing more than to ask if Jackie is alright, but if I know her, now is not the time to ask questions. _**

**" _yeah, so I dumped him.", recaps Jackie in a straight to the point manner. The look on her face alone is enough to let me know that my previous assumption was correct. Not wanting to upset Jackie, I decide its best just to leave well enough alone for now. I still don't understand why the guy would be so stupid as to cheat on her though. If he's anything like that Michael Kelso fellow that she used to date though...well, then I just answered my own question. From the stories Jackie told me about that guy, he sounded like a moron. Come on, any guy that sets his girlfriends house on fire has to be an idiot._**

**" _sounds like a jerk.", I grumble mostly to myself. Pulling her hair back into a ponytail once more, I can't help but notice as Jackie pauses ever so briefly to look back at me. Maybe, I should have kept that thought completely to myself and not said anything. Jackie's has been through enough, and more than likely doesn't want to do anymore rehashing then she already has apparently. I know that if I were in her situation, I would tell myself to shut up right about now. So perhaps I'll save her the hassle and do just that, last thing that I need is something thrown at my head. ...( End Joseph's pov)_**


	13. Can't stop The memories

_**Description: This is another story that I've had stewing in my mind ever since i was halfway done writing the most recent one i posted on line onto notebook paper. Its another Jackie/Hyde fanfic...ooooh big shocker huh? I know, me writing a Jackie/Hyde story? Who would have ever thought. ... P . well, i thought i would test the waters with this story. Let me know what you think.**_

_**Disclaimer: i don't own any part of That 70's show. But you know that if i did, i would cut out the 8th season because randy and Sam ruined the show and Jackie ending up with fez was the nail in the coffin for it to me.**_

_**Authors note: How about a magic trick? I'm going to make this pencil disappear. ....TA DA! ....yeah, thats some real magic for you. Check it out, I made that pencil disappear alright. ....What did you say? Thats not magic? What the hell do you know?! Have you ever put a pencil through a guys head? Hmmm? .....I thought not! Now, shut your pie hole before I give my old friend The Joker a call. He's the one who showed me that magical little trick you know. ....Sorry just a little Dark Knight humor, anyone else giddy about its December 8th did release? Could you tell that I am?........=) The Joker wants me to tell all of you to enjoy this update....or else. Yeah, you know what will happen, he'll put a pencil in your head......and it won't be for writing! Lol, just joshing with you....maybe ;) . Anyway enough funny business, enjoy this much awaited update and send forth a review or its off to Arkham for all of you! **_

_**Chapter #12**_

_**(previously)**_

**_" __wow, so he cheated on you?", I wonder aloud after listening to Jackie's retelling of the last few days. Now I know why she wasn't herself when I ran into her at the Hub earlier at least. The next question that is running through my mind is one that I should probably refrain from voicing aloud. I want nothing more than to ask if Jackie is alright, but if I know her, now is not the time to ask questions. _**

**_" __yeah, so I dumped him.", recaps Jackie in a straight to the point manner. The look on her face alone is enough to let me know that my previous assumption was correct. Not wanting to upset Jackie, I decide its best just to leave well enough alone for now. I still don't understand why the guy would be so stupid as to cheat on her though. If he's anything like that Michael Kelso fellow that she used to date though...well, then I just answered my own question. From the stories Jackie told me about that guy, he sounded like a moron. Come on, any guy that sets his girlfriends house on fire has to be an idiot._**

**_" __sounds like a jerk.", I grumble mostly to myself. Pulling her hair back into a ponytail once more, I can't help but notice as Jackie pauses ever so briefly to look back at me. Maybe, I should have kept that thought completely to myself and not said anything. Jackie's has been through enough, and more than likely doesn't want to do anymore rehashing then she already has apparently. I know that if I were in her situation, I would tell myself to shut up right about now. So perhaps I'll save her the hassle and do just that, last thing that I need is something thrown at my head. ...( End Joseph's Thoughts) ........_**

**_(Continued from previous chapter; Jackie's pov)_**

**" _he really wasn't though thats the thing.", I admit more to myself than to Joseph. God, listen to me. Steven hurt me and broke my heart and here I am defending him? What the hell is wrong with me? Michael was an unfaithful bastard and everyone knew it, everyone except me. I mean, I knew but at the time I was more concerned with being alone. I mean, if I wasn't Michael Kelso's girlfriend then who would I have been? Looking back, I think the only reason that I ever put up with Michael's crap for so long was because the thought of being alone scared me. My status as Michael's girlfriend had become familiar and comfortable to me. Things are different now though, I'm not the same naive little girl that I was before. I have grown up a lot since then, and I refuse to just take Steven back the way that I did with Michael. How would I be able to face myself, or anyone else for that matter, if I did? _**

**_Temporarily lost in thought, I'm startled out of my query when a hand touches my shoulder lightly. Looking up from my daze, I see Joseph standing before me with an outstretched hand," sounds like you could use a coffee."_**

**_Smiling up at Joe, I give him a light hug," I could go for a coffee, but I should probably change."_**

**" _don't bother, those unicorn pajamas are very cute. You look adorable. You know, kind of like a five year old.", teases Joseph with his usual humorous grin, I try without fail not to laugh as I roll my eyes. Why am I not surprised by this comment? Back when we were little, Joseph would always find ways to taunt and tease me. Never in a mean way of course, just as a way to cheer me up. He never really had to try very hard, thats probably one of the things I miss most about him always being around. When Joseph and I were kids, we were practically inseparable. You couldn't keep the two of us apart, it was nearly impossible. I remember the day when my parents broke the news to me that he was moving, I didn't want to believe them at first. Then the next day when Joseph and his family came over to say goodbye, thats when the reality hit me. My best friend was moving away and there was nothing I could do about it. A year or two after Joseph and his family moved away is when I first meant Michael, I was in fifth grade and he was in sixth. Shortly after I met Michael, is when I was first introduced to Steven come to think of it. School had just let out and I was on my way to the park when I ran into the two of them...literally. I must not have been paying much attention to where I was going in all my excitement because I ran right into Steven. He wasn't too happy about it either, he told me to watch where I was going. I would have knocked him over again for being such a jerk if Michael wouldn't have gotten between us. _**

**" _don't get smart with me Joseph, you know what happens when you do.", I threaten in my attempt to come off as intimidating. I watch as Joseph bursts into laughter, this in turn receives a frown from me. I guess its hard to be intimidated by someone a foot shorter than you wearing flanneled unicorn pajamas. It doesn't take long until I'm snickering alongside Joseph, then again he never had to try very hard when we were kids. Why would now be any different? Time changes a lot, I must have lost my touch. I'm not as menacing as I used to be. Give it time though, I'll get it back, I always do. ... (end Jackie's thoughts)_**

**_(Joseph's thoughts)_**

**" _please, I enjoy getting tackled by you. Your just a pretty girl.", I announce with a goofy smirk all the while. Its amazing how much you could miss someone you were once so close with. To say that Jackie and I were good friends would be an understatement, we were best friends from the first day we met. I guess thats to be expected when your parents spend as much time together as ours did. Every weekend with little exceptions, if my parents weren't over at Jackie's house than hers were over at mine. To say the least you couldn't keep Jackie and I apart as kids, that is until my father announced that we were moving. I remember how sad Jackie looked that day as I waved goodbye one last time from the back seat of my parents car. I hated seeing her that way. She had that same look when I saw her at the Hub earlier this afternoon. Only this time, it was different and I couldn't figure out why. Now it all makes sense though, Jackie must have really liked this guy and he betrayed her. _**

**" _a pretty girl that knows how to kick your ass.", quips Jackie with a smug smirk and no hesitation. There is the Jackie Burkhart that I remember, always quick with the comebacks . I may not know how to fix things, but I can still find ways to make her smile. That much is evident by the unanticipated change in Jackie's attitude, and as one of her oldest friends it's my mission to cheer her up when she's down. ...Oh my god do I sound hokey and reminiscent, what the hell is wrong with me? I know one thing is for sure, it's probably best that I keep these thoughts to myself. After all, there is no need to give Jackie anymore material for wisecracks than she already has. But if poking fun at one another like we did in the old days helps take her mind off everything, even if only for a while, who am I to oblige? One of the numerous things I have missed most about our friendship is the way Jackie and I always used to laugh and tease one another. Were Jackie to ever find this out though? ...Yeah, she would definitely roll her eyes and call me a dweeb, that much is for sure._**

**_Giving Jackie a mischievous nudge, I can't help but place an innocent kiss on her forehead," you want to know something Jackie? I would gladly let you do just that any day of the week." _**

**_Chuckling once more for the first time in a while, Jackie chases after me down the hall way. It's not long before she nearly knocks down a guy that until now, I have never seen before. By the rapid change in Jackie's features, it's obvious this guy is the last person she expected let alone wanted to see. Stopping dead in her tracks, I observe Jackie with concern as I hear her demand," what are you doing here?" (End Joseph's thoughts) ..._**


	14. Author's Update

_**Author's Update: hey you guys, sorry that i haven't updated to story in a while. I'm type up the next chapter little by little. The good news is that i am almost done and with hopes i can have it posted up by saturday. The bad news is, i have been having alot of writers block with this chapter so far so its taking me more time than usual to type it out so i have been taking my time. on a good day, i can usually type up, edit, and proof read a chapter in five or six hours tops. To be fair though, my concentration has been somewhere else lately and I guess thats not really helping me out much. I just wanted to let anybody that has read this and my other story 'The things I do For you' know that I haven't forgotten about them. Anyway, as always, i would like to thank everybody for reading. I will have an update posted up finally with hopes by saturday.**_

_**Before I go though, I would like to recommend a story to all who may happen to be reading this. The author of this story is Jaded Angel and the story is called 'Thick as Thieves'. I don't want to give too much away, so all that i will say is that it is a role reversal between Jackie and Hyde. I will say this much, once you begin reading this story, believe me when I tell you that you won't want to stop. ****I have read sight chapter of this story so far and i'm about to read two more before i head to bed.**_


	15. What the hell? Not ready To face You

_**Description: This is another story that I've had stewing in my mind ever since i was halfway done writing the most recent one i posted on line onto notebook paper. Its another Jackie/Hyde fanfic...ooooh big shocker huh? I know, me writing a Jackie/Hyde story? Who would have ever thought. ... P . well, i thought i would test the waters with this story. Let me know what you think.**_

_**Disclaimer: really, are you serious? I think by now it should be clear that I don't own any part of this show or its characters. **_

_**Authors note: I know, its been a while. But to be fair, I wasn't exactly sure how I wanted to type out this chapter. I thought a bit of time away would help, now I'm thinking that I should just dive right in and let the story tell itself the way it wants to be read. So without any further rambling, I present to you, the readers a much awaited chapter 14. As always, enjoy.**_

_**Chapter #14**_

_**(continued from previous chapter)**_

_**(Hyde's pov)**_

**" I told you that I was coming over.", is the only response I am able to give. Jackie doesn't want to see me, that much has been made clear. I was fine with knowing this, and I would have gladly given her the space she needed. All that I wanted to do was hear her voice, that's why I called. When Jackie didn't hang up right away, I took that as a good sign. You know, that maybe, just maybe she misses me as much as I miss her. The guy beside her has killed that hope. Who the hell is this guy? How does Jackie know him? But more importantly, why haven't I knocked his lights out yet? **

**" and I said not to bother.", states Jackie with arched eye brows and an icy glare. So much for the progress that we were making over the phone. At least now I know why she didn't want me to come over. What am I doing here? I'm here because of you! Isn't that much obvious by now? Why is this guy that I have never seen before here? That's what I would like to know. Don't tell me that it's too late dammit, it has only been four days! Four days since we broke up and I miss Jackie more than anything. However much I miss Jackie isn't important though if she doesn't miss me. **

**" is there a problem Jackie?", I hear the stranger beside her ask. Jackie's eyes never leave mine and for a second I wonder if she's even heard him. There will be a problem if you don't leave, I think to myself as my attention turns away from Jackie only briefly. Knowing better than to pick a fight with this guy, I sigh to myself as my gaze once again returns to Jackie. Our staring contest continues for another minute or so. Jackie may be stubborn, but two can play this game and she knows it. **

**With a groan of frustration and stomp of her foot, I smile to myself as I hear Jackie calmly explain," its nothing for you to worry over. Why don't you wait downstairs?"**

**....." we're broken up four days and you're already on a date?", I accuse more than ask when I'm sure Jackie's 'friend' is out of earshot. I'm an idiot, I know but I couldn't help it. The last thing that I want to do right now is pick a fight with Jackie. What else am I supposed to think? Am I supposed to just not care? No! Not caring is what got me into this mess. All that I need to do is not screw this up. Jackie must want to talk with me too if she sent that jerk downstairs to wait.**

**(End Hyde's pov)**

**(Jackie's pov)**

**" Joseph is a friend of mine and we are not going on a date.", I clarify without missing a beat. _'Even if we were, why would it be any of your business?_', I add silently as I stand my ground. Why am I even bothering to explain myself? I don't owe anything to Steven. He lied to me. He is the one who cheated on me. He betrayed my trust....because I broke my promise to him. ...No, no! This is not my fault, Steven cheated on me because he thought that I was sneaking around with Michael behind his back. He is worse than Michael, Steven slept with that nurse to hurt me. As far as I am concerned, I don't owe him an explanation. **

**" what is it then?", he inquires in a soft and almost quiet tone that takes me by surprise. I was expecting him to yell, and argue with me. That is what I was prepared for, not this. Unsure of what to say, I stare up at him in confusion. As he takes a step towards me, I feel myself starting to panic. Unsure of what to do or say, I stumble backwards before quickly regaining my balance. Ugh! Why does he still get to me? Determined not to loose my composure in front of Steven, I decide that its best to stand my ground. **

**" it's a coffee...outing.", I affirm as I let out a sigh of frustration. Really? That's all I could think of? God, I am such an idiot! Even I wouldn't buy that. Why? Why am I even talking to him about this? Joseph is one of my oldest friends, if I want to go out for a cup of coffee with him then I'm going to. I don't give a crap what Steven says or thinks. ... (End Jackie's pov)**

**(Hyde's pov once again)**

**Not believing a word of it, a frown makes it's way across my face. My gaze never leaves Jackie's as I coldly disclose," sounds like a date to me doll.", as soon as the words leave my mouth, I find myself regretting having ever said them. I said that the last thing I wanted to do was pick a fight with Jackie, and what am I doing? I'm picking a fight with Jackie! Why couldn't I have just took her word? Jackie has no reason to lie to me. For all that I know this guy probably is just a friend of hers. Its not any of my business, so why do I even care? '_Because you love her, you jackass! That's why._', my inner conscious screams at me. '_Just tell her how you feel and that you love her already before I kick the crap out of you._', hisses the now ever persistent voice inside my head. Yeah, because as we all know that worked oh so well the last time. _'hey, whose the inner conscious here?...yeah, exactly. Shut up and tell her already...dumb ass.'_ Alright, fine...damn. You know, for a self conscious you're not very nice.**

**Not giving me the chance to apologize, Jackie shoves her way past me. Not wanting for her to leave angry, I reach out to touch her shoulder causing her to whirl around and bitterly snap," well, its not. And even if it was, its not any of your business."**

**" come on, Jackie. I'm sorry and I miss you. Isn't that enough for you?" I vent in frustration before I have a chance to stop and think. It is official, I truly am a moron. The little voice inside my head was right, I am a jackass. _'I usually am, maybe you should try listening to me a little more often. Duh.'_, answers the ever recurrent echo in the back of my head. You know, for an inner voice you're kind of a jerk. With renewed determination, I take two steps toward Jackie and soon find myself standing mere inches from her. Not knowing what exactly to say or do, I merely look down at her quietly. Studying her reaction carefully, I let out an inward sigh of relief as Jackie does nothing to break the close proximity that's between us. ... (End Hyde's pov)**

**(Jackie's pov)**

**" no, it's not and you of all people should know this Steven J. Hyde.", I remark in as calm and even a tone as I can manage. Lowering my eyes for the first time, I shake my head gently as I fight back the tears that want to fall. _'You should have just stayed in the Foreman's!'_, I find myself mentally screaming at him. I was doing fine until you decided to pay me a visit. We talked on the phone and for once I didn't hang up on you. Couldn't we have just left it at that and started from there? I'm not ready to face you and and you're acting like a complete jerk. I understand that you are sorry, but it's not enough this time. You were the always the one that I would run to whenever Michael screwed things up and made me cry. You were the one that I always sought comfort in, even before we ever started dating. You were the one who would always comfort me and tell me that everything would be okay. You were the one that I trusted more than anyone else aside from Donna. You were all of those things to me, when you didn't have to be. Why couldn't I have been any of those things for you, Steven? Why couldn't you have just trusted me? With a shake of my head, I shudder as a hand reaches out to lift my chin. My eyes once again make contact with Steven's for a brief second, I turn away though before he has a chance to recognize the hurt that's held in them.**

**" what else do you want me to do? ...Jackie, I love you.", admits Steven as he brushes a piece of hair from my face. This causes me to look up at him once more. It's then that I notice it, the sincerity that's ever present in his eyes. The softness in his words and touch, and his silent plea for me to understand. To understand what though? To understand that he is truly sorry? To understand that he sincerely misses me? To understand that he honestly meant those three little words I once waited so long to hear? To understand that he is willing to do whatever it takes to get me back? If I were to be honest with Steven right now, I would tell him that I can see how sorry he is when I look into his eyes. If I were to be honest, I would let him know how I have missed him just as much. If I were to be honest, I would tell Steven that I still felt the same way about him. If I were to be honest, i would ask him to hold me in his arms and reassure me that everything is going to be alright. But the truth is, I am afraid to be completely honest with Steven. I am afraid to take him back. I am afraid to allow myself to admit that I still love him, that I never really stopped. But more than anything, I am afraid to trust him with my heart again. He has already broken it once, how am I supposed to know that he won't do the same again? The sad thing is, none of this would have happened in the first place had Steven merely trusted me as much as I did him. **

**" Steven, you have to stop saying that. I might actually start to believe it if you don't.", is my only response, and for a second it pains me to see the look of hurt and rejection now reflected in his baby blues. This is something that had be to done though. If I took Steven back now, what would that say about me? I'm not ready to forgive him. I don't even know if I could ever even trust him again. What I do know, is that I need for him to give me some time to myself. It's obvious that I have to do a lot of thinking, but I can't do that if the two of us are always arguing. Putting some much needed distance between the two of us, I slowly turn and walk away from Steven. As I reach the stairs, I pause and risk one last look back at the man who I once loved so unconditionally. A sharp pang can be felt inside my chest as I notice the utter hurt and pain that I undoubtedly just caused him. Unable to take anymore, I turn my head away once more and continue my rapid descent downstairs. My goal is to get as far away from Steven as possible. I can't face him right now, I'm not ready. This much is evident as I find myself yet again fighting back the sting of unwanted tears. .....(End Jackie's thoughts) **

_**Author's side note: once again, sorry for the delay. You have how it is with life, family, work and the passing Christmas and new year season though. Anyway, enjoy. Oh and if I forgot to say it before, happy belated new years to you all. Thanks for all your support and reviews, and please if you have any advice, suggestions or recommendations whatsoever, don't hesitate for a second to share your thoughts and insights with me. I am always looking for ways to better in my writing, so any advice or suggestions you have that may help me are always greatly appreciated.**_


	16. Finally ready to update

**Hey all, I know that I haven't updated this story in a long while and i'm sorry about that. True be told I wasn't sure how I wanted to proceed. Anyway I just wanted to let anyone whose read this story or What have I done? Know that i'm planning to update both stories. With hopes I will have a new chapter up for each by next tuesday, sorry for the delay.**


	17. I don't Love you,Did she Mean it?

**_Description: This is another story that I've had stewing in my mind ever since i was halfway done writing the most recent one i posted on line onto notebook paper. Its another Jackie/Hyde fanfic...ooooh big shocker huh? I know, me writing a Jackie/Hyde story? Who would have ever thought. ... P . well, i thought i would test the waters with this story. Let me know what you think._**

**_Disclaimer: really, are you serious? I think by now it should be clear that I don't own any part of this show or its characters. _**

**_Authors Note: its been a long while since I have update my stories. Sorry about that, had a mental block. I'm confident its passed though so, enjoy =)_**

**_Chapter #15_**

**_(flash back; Hyde's pov)_**

**"mind if I came in?", I ask quietly as I knock on the outside of Donna's bedroom door. It has been two days since I last saw Jackie, two long torturous days. Donna refuses to let up on me either. She keeps going on about how if I would have just talked to Jackie, none of this would have happened. Doesn't she think that I know this already? If I could go back in time, I would have talked to Jackie. But at the time I knew what I knew and didn't care. I wasn't thinking straight.**

**" go away, I don't want to see you.", is the only response I hear from the other side of the bedroom door. Huh, guess that I probably should have seen that coming. Its no surprise that Jackie doesn't want to see me. Right now she probably hates me for what I did. I'm not leaving though, not until she at least hears me out. I need to apologize to Jackie and get her to some how talk to me. This isn't going to be an easy task but it has to be done.**

**" the thing is that I'm really sorry.", I explain as I cautiously make my way into Donna's room. Shutting the door behind me, I make my way toward Jackie's makeshift bed. She hasn't even acknowledged my presence, this is going to be harder than I thought. Maybe I should have waited a day or two and then came over. It doesn't look like Jackie wants to hear anything that I have to say.**

**" yeah, you said that already.", reminds Jackie in a flat tone without sparing me even a glance. Well I guess that a response is better than nothing. Its at least a step in the right direction. Now all that I have to do is not pick an argument with Jackie. Bickering won't solve anything, it will only make things worse. She hasn't kicked me out yet though so maybe she'll listen to what I have to say. I thought for sure that she would have locked the door as soon as I knocked on it.**

**Standing in front of Jackie, I gaze down at her helplessly. Unsure of what else to do, I sit on the very edge of her bed with a sigh," come on, Jackie."**

**Not bothering to look up from her magazine, Jackie flips through the pages with the slightest hint of irritation," I have heard it all before, from Michael; from you...god, just leave me alone Steven."**

**" whatever...Jackie, I love you.", I proclaim for the first time. Those three little words must have caught her attention, my breathing stops as Jackie now looks up at me. I said it, I love Jackie. Now she knows, its out there and there is nothing I can do to take it back. Jackie's waited so long for me to say those words**** to her. Thats not happiness that I see in her eyes though. Right now all that I see in her eyes is hurt, betrayal and anger. I want to take away her pain but I can't, I'm the cause.**

**" yeah, well I don't love you.", alleges Jackie in a flat tone. Not waiting for a reaction from me, I can only stare after Jackie as she stalks off. Still sitting on the edge of Jackie's bed, I wince at the impact of her words. Jackie doesn't love me. Does she really mean that, or was she lying? She had to have been lying right? Jackie couldn't have really meant that. But what if she did? What if I screwed things up that badly? I mean, I knew that I messed up. But could Jackie have honestly have no feelings left for me at all? All that I can do now is hope that she didn't mean it, pray that she was lying. If she wasn't...then I'll have ruined a good thing over nothing. ... (end flash back)**

**_(Hyde's thoughts)_**

**_Thats when she said it to me. She didn't even hesitate. At the time, I knew that she was lying to me. But now? I'm not all that sure anymore. Did I hurt Jackie that badly? Does she really not love me? I can only hope that she is still lying. What if she's not though? What if Jackie has moved on and is secretly dating this guy Joe? God, I hope thats not the case. Then I would have really blew it with Jackie. I really do love her. If she doesn't feel the same, I'll know what its like to have a broken heart. (End Hyde's thoughts)_**

**_Authors Note: hope you all enjoyed this chapter, sorry once again for the long delay._**


	18. Won't you Listen?,Buy my Lie

_**Description: This is another story that I've had stewing in my mind ever since i was halfway done writing the most recent one i posted on line onto notebook paper. Its another Jackie/Hyde fanfic...ooooh big shocker huh? I know, me writing a Jackie/Hyde story? Who would have ever thought. ... P . well, i thought i would test the waters with this story. Let me know what you think.**_

_**Disclaimer: really, are you serious? I think by now it should be clear that I don't own any part of this show or its characters. **_

_**Authors Note: I recently updated The things I do For you.**_

_**Chapter #16**_

_**(Jackie's p.o.v.)**_

**" well you should believe me, its the truth. I do love you.", insists Hyde as he takes my hand in his. I flinch involuntarily at his touch. Frustrated with myself, I breath out a heavy sigh. Steven, I know that you are telling the truth, I confess silently. As much as I don't want to believe you, I do. I'm just not ready to forgive you, but if you just give me some space I promise that I will eventually. Is that asking so much?**

**" stop saying that.", I repeat as I lower my gaze from his. Why does he have to make things harder for me? We were doing fine talking on the phone. For once when he called, I didn't hang up. Couldn't Steven have considered that progressed and left it at that? Why did he have to come over here and make things awkward and difficult?**

**" why?", pushes Hyde once more, refusing to drop the topic so easily. Why? Because every time you say those three words, I am that much closer to caving. I want to be with you just as much as you want to be with me, maybe even more so. Steven, I miss you too. Can't you see that? Why can't just knowing that I miss you despite what I may say be enough? Don't you understand that every time you come around, I start to miss you a little bit more?**

**" because I don't believe you!", I yell mostly out of anger as I let go of Steven's hand finally. Even though I know its a lie, that had to be said. Its partly true though, as much as I do believe Steven loves me...theres still a tiny part that doesn't. If Steven really meant those words then he never would have hurt me. But he did and now I have a broken heart. The only way its going to heal is if he gives me time and some space. _(end Jackie's p.o.v.)_**

_**(Hyde's p.o.v.)**_

**Not sure how else to respond, I regard Jackie with an agitated scowl," well its the truth dammit!"**

**Taking a menacing step forward, I stumble backwards as Jackie shoves me," maybe I just don't care! Did you ever think of that?"**

**" why are you so stubborn?", I snap in return with pure irritation as I continue to stand my ground. This isn't what I wanted, I didn't come hear to argue with Jackie. I came here because I wanted to see her, I wanted to talk. _Good luck with that_, snorts my inner conscious; _that girl is as stubborn as they come_, it continues with a snicker. Yeah, I know, I agree as I smirk in reply; you're telling me._ Thats one of the reasons you love her though, isn't it?_, reminds the small voice in the back of my head. Huh, yeah...yeah I guess it is.**

**" why are you such a jerk!", laments Jackie as her eyes turn wild with fire. How am I jerk? I just told you that I loved you! Does Jackie have any idea how hard that was for me to say? In case she hasn't noticed, I'm not exactly the type of guy that shares his feelings. I opened up to Jackie because I thought thats what she wanted me to do. Its not the easiest thing for me, can't she see that? ...By the way, did I mention how turned on I am right now? Arguing with Jackie is always hot, especially whenever we made up afterwards.**

**" you are being so damn difficult right now.", I point out in as calm a tone as I can muster up. Its the truth too, Jackie's being unreasonable. I came over here to try and talk things through, and here she is ready to bite my head off. I would be lying if I said that it wasn't slightly my fault though. Maybe I just came over at the wrong time. Jackie said that she didn't want to see me, maybe I should have listened to her.**

**" well at least I'm not a jackass!", sneers Jackie vehemently as she now folds her arms across her chest. I want so much to argue with her, to tell her she's wrong. To say that I'm not a jackass, but Jackie's right. I'm being a jerk, all Jackie wanted was space and time to think. I couldn't even give her that. Its not my fault that I miss her so much though...well, it is. But what am I supposed to do, just give up without a fight?**

**Knowing arguing won't help, I place my hand against Jackie's cheek before leaning down to kiss her," I want you back Jacks, I miss you."**

**Shaking her head at me, I let out a huff in defeat as she steps away from me," well, I still don't love you." ... _(End Hyde's p.o.v.)_**

_**(Jackie's thoughts)**_

**I said it, but even I don't believe it. The look on Steven's face nearly killed me. Even as I walk away from him, I can still feel the hurt in his eyes. As a tear rolls down my cheek, a few more follow. Risking a glance back at Steven, I could swear his eyes were swollen with tears as well. Suddenly angry with myself, I run downstairs. Donna's down there, but I don't stop. I don't have time to talk with her. I'm not ready to face Steven or anyone else, right now I just want to be left alone. The only one that I know won't push me to talk is Joseph. He knows when to shut his mouth and not ask questions. He's a good friend that way, its why we get along so well. I can't bare to face Steven anymore. Not now, not after I just hurt him the way that I did. The guilt of my lie is killing me inside. But its something that had to be done. If Steven knew that truth, that I still love him...he would only become more persistent. Seeing the hurt that I just caused him, its too painful for me. It reminds me of the day he broke my heart. In way way, I guess we're even now. I'm pretty sure that I just shattered his. I can only hope that he bought my lie, because I sure as hell didn't. .... **_**(End Jackie's thoughts)**_


	19. I'm fine,Girls are Confusing

_**Description: This is another story that I've had stewing in my mind ever since i was halfway done writing the most recent one i posted on line onto notebook paper. Its another Jackie/Hyde fanfic...ooooh big shocker huh? I know, me writing a Jackie/Hyde story? Who would have ever thought. ... P . well, i thought i would test the waters with this story. Let me know what you think.**_

_**Disclaimer: really, are you serious? I think by now it should be clear that I don't own any part of this show or its characters. **_

_**Authors Note: seriously does no one ever review or am I the only one?**_

_**Chapter #17**_

_**(Joe's p.o.v.)**_

**" everything alright Jackie?", I inquire as Jackie races downstairs and out the front door. Whats her problem? Why is Jackie in such a hurry? Did something happen that I should know about? Whatever happened, I know bickering was involved. I'm outside and I could hear them, I'll bet the neighbors could have too if they were out. That must have been Jackie's ex-boyfriend, it would explain why she tensed up when she saw him.**

**" everything is fine Joseph.", assures Jackie as she grasps my hand and hurriedly leads me down the street. If everything is fine then why are you and I making a run for it? Something obviously happened that Jackie doesn't want to face let alone talk about. The question is what? Did this jerk say something that upset her that badly? If thats the case, I'm half temped to march right back there and mess up this pricks face.**

**" its just that I heard yelling Jackie.", I point out as I follow Jackie up the sidewalks of Point Place. Its not as though I was trying to listening in on their argument. They were just arguing very loudly, I just happened to overhear them. Where the hell is Jackie taking me anyway? I thought that we were going for a bite to eat? Speaking of which, I drove here, why didn't Jackie just climb into my car? Damn this girl can walk fast, I'm barely keeping up.**

**" forget about it, we're going for a burger and fries and we're going to have a damn good time!", retorts Jackie in a bout of anger as her grip tightens on my hand. Whoa! What is her problem? Out of all the years that Jackie and I have been friends, not once has she ever snapped at me. She must be real torn up over this breakup ordeal. I wish that there was something that I could do to make her feel better. Usually whenever Jackie's upset, I look for a way to make her laugh. That always works like a charm. How am I going to make her laugh though?**

**Allowing Jackie to drag me through the darkened streets, I stumble around beside her," fine, I believe you. Could we slow down though?"**

**Halfway down the block, Jackie stops in her tracks," I'm sorry Joe, will you forgive me?"**

**" have you been crying? What did that jerk do?", I demand as I instinctively curl my hand in a fist. If that prick did or said anything to hurt Jackie anymore than he already has, I'm going to kick the crap out of him. Jackie is a sweet girl, she deserves to be treated with care and respect. Obviously this guy knows nothing about either of those things. What could Jackie possibly have ever seen in this guy? He doesn't look all that special to me.**

**" he didn't do anything.", reassures Jackie as she swipes a few stray tears from her eyes. Yeah, somehow I find that hard to believe. If he didn't do anything wrong than why would you be crying? Unless, maybe Jackie's just upset that the two of them had an argument. The way she spoke of this guy...Steven earlier, not once did she show any hostility towards him. Jackie went as far as to defend this guy when I called him a prick.**

**" I find this hard to believe.", I whisper mostly to myself before placing a hand to Jackie's tear stained cheek. I don't understand girls sometimes. How can a girl say that nothing is wrong when they're clearly crying? That would be like if I were to say that I was fine, even after I put my fist through a wall. I'll never understand girls fully I guess. I suppose that all I can do is comfort Jackie the best way I can.**

**" Steven's just making it difficult for me not to take him back is all.", confides Jackie quietly as she leans into my embrace. Now I understand why Jackie's so upset. She's conflicted, she doesn't want to just take this guy back after what he did. The thing is that she misses him, having this Steven guy near must be torture on Jackie. Anyone can see that she still wants to be with him, she's just not sure whether to take him back or not. ...**

_**Authors: not sure why I even bother anymore. This stories obviously not getting any reviews.**_


	20. The girls Insane, what Should i Say?

_**Description: This is another story that I've had stewing in my mind ever since i was halfway done writing the most recent one i posted on line onto notebook paper. Its another Jackie/Hyde fanfic...ooooh big shocker huh? I know, me writing a Jackie/Hyde story? Who would have ever thought. ... P . well, i thought i would test the waters with this story. Let me know what you think.**_

_**Disclaimer: really, are you serious? I think by now it should be clear that I don't own any part of this show or its characters. **_

_**Authors Note: anyone kind or brave even to leave a review on this story, many kudos to you. The rest of you are just chickens it seems.**_

_**Chapter #18**_

_**(Joe's thoughts)**_

**Is it me or has Jackie's break up suddenly made her insane? Since when does Jackie raise her voice to me? Of all the eleven years that I've known her, not once has Jackie snapped at me. This whole break up must finally be taking its toll on her. Whats up with this Steven guy anyway? Doesn't he get it? Its clear that Jackie doesn't want to see him. Why did he even bother coming to see her?**

**All that jerk managed to do was upset Jackie even more than she already was. I didn't even know that was possible, apparently it was though. It was apparent that something was wrong the moment she dashed out of the house. Jackie damn nearly yanked me four blocks down the street before I could convince her to stop. I still don't understand why she didn't hop into my car. It was parked right out front. Sometimes I will never understand that girl.**

**To make things even worse, when I finally did get Jackie to stop her mad dash; she started to cry. I never was great at handling crying women. So when Jackie started up with the water works, I had no idea what I was supposed to do. I felt horrible for the poor girl. There she was bawling her cute little eyes out, and I wasn't even sure what to say or do. I'm not good when it comes to consoling others, especially girls. I become very uncomfortable when it comes to an upset and crying girl.**

**The fact that it was Jackie only made things ten times worse, I just wish I knew how to make things better for her. Heres the thing, I don't and its killing me to see her like this. In all the years I have known Jackie, I've never seen her so conflicted. Why did this Steven character have to turn into such a dumb ass? From what Jackie's told me, the entire break-up seems to be his fault in the first place. The moment that he saw Jackie and that other guy on the couch, he should have just confronted Jackie about things. **

**If he had just done that, the two of them wouldn't be in this situation. The fact the he even slept with that nurse just shows how little he trusted Jackie in the first place. If you ask me, the guy sounds like he has some major trust issues. Unless he deals with his faults, I honestly don't see Jackie taking him back anytime soon. Its a really shame too, anyone can see how much Jackie wants to be with this guy. She may say otherwise but she's not fooling me. Why else would Jackie feel such conflicting emotions right now?**

**It looks like its up to me to try and cheer Jackie up. Problem is, how do I do that? I've never dealt with a sobbing Jackie before, this is new territory to me. Should I give her a hug and tell her everything is alright? Or should I tell a joke and hope that she laughs? I suppose if neither of those work, I could always use plan B and tickle her till she bursts out in laughter. That always works like a charm. Either way, I'm determined to crack a smile out of Jackie even if its the last thing that I do.**

**This task shouldn't prove to be too difficult, I've found ways to make Jackie laugh before. Hell, sometimes I've gotten a chuckle out of her at my own expense. Of course, it helps when you're as clumsy as I am. I can't even begin to count the amount of times I've almost tripped over thin air. Its safe to say that I am as uncoordinated as they come. Then again, it would probably help if I actually took the time to watch where I was going in the first place. **

**I'll figure out a way to make Jackie smile, even if only for a little while. I always do and thats not about to stop now. I just wish that I knew a way to make all of her pain go away. Unfortunately the only cure for that is time. Jackie may be hurting now, but it will go away over time. Sooner or later the stinging effects of a rough break-up usually do. It could take a long while, but thats what I'm here for. To help cheer Jackie up whenever she's down, that's what best friends are for anyway. (End Joe's thoughts)**

**Authors Note: may not seem like it at this time, but YES this IS a JACKIE/HYDE story. thought i should make this clear.  
**


	21. Bested by A girl, Made her Smile

_**Description: This is another story that I've had stewing in my mind ever since i was halfway done writing the most recent one i posted on line onto notebook paper. Its another Jackie/Hyde fanfic...ooooh big shocker huh? I know, me writing a Jackie/Hyde story? Who would have ever thought. ... P . well, i thought i would test the waters with this story. Let me know what you think.**_

_**Disclaimer: really, are you serious? I think by now it should be clear that I don't own any part of this show or its characters. **_

_**Authors Note: anyone kind or brave even to leave a review on this story, many kudos to you. The rest of you are just chickens it seems.**_

_**Chapter #19**_

_**(continued from two chapter's ago;Jackie's p.o.v)**_

**Placing his arm around my shoulders, Joe smiles down at me," want me to beat him up?"**

**Chuckling at Joe's proposal, I lean up to kiss his cheek sweetly," you're pretty funny. Thanks for the laugh Joseph."**

" **hey, what if I was actually serious Jackie?", remarks Joe in a mock offended tone. I find myself smirking happily as Joe hugs my shoulders. Now I remember why Joe is my best friend, he's always been able to find ways to make me laugh. Its silly comments like the one he just made that never fail to cheer me up. Theres something about hanging around with Joe that kind of makes my life seem less crappy. Its weird but I didn't think that was possibly. I'm so glad that I ran into him this afternoon.**

" **you couldn't take on Steven, trust me.", I comment as I meet Joe's gaze once more. I hate to hurt his feelings like this but its the truth. First of all, I can take down Joseph. Me, and I'm what ninety-five pounds? Come on thats a bad thing especially since I'm a girl. Secondly, I've seen Steven beat up Michael only a billion times and he always wins. Thirdly, Steven once punched out a guy over me...that was kind of romantic even if we weren't even dating at the time. Steven can be really sweet when he wants to be.**

" **why do you say that?", examines Joe more offended then he was before. Why do I say this? Um, hello have you looked in the mirror? Sorry Joe, your not exactly threatening. Besides your practically a twig, your not Eric skinny but you are close. Not only that, have you seen Steven? All that anyone has to do is look at him to see that he's obviously not someone to mess with. Of course, I always got away with pushing Steven's buttons. There was never anything else that he could do but trade insults with me. Occasionally he would put me over his shoulder and lock me from the basement. But he learned his lesson quick once I bit his shoulder. Its safe to say he'll never be tossing me out again.**

" **because, I could take you down Joseph.", I remind him as we now both share a chuckle. Sadly its the truth too. Once, we were play wrestling in the grass of his front yard. Just when Joe thought that he had me, I got out from under him and pinned him by his wrists. It was really hilarious, he kept trying to escape but he couldn't. Eventually I got off and helped him up, since then I always tease him about being bested by a girl. _(End Jackie's p.o.v.)_**

_**(Joe's p.o.v.)**_

**Giving Jackie a light shove, I can't help but grin down at her," only because I wasn't ready that time."**

**Walking right up to me, Jackie arches an amused eyebrow at me," are you ready right now?"**

" **yeah, lets see you try and...oof! Hey what gives?", I complain as Jackie practically tackles me to the ground. What the hell? How does a ninety-five pound girl like Jackie manage too tackle me? I can't use the 'I was caught off guard excuse' this time. She would know that I was lying, thats it I'm going to start working out. That way the next time Jackie wants to play wrestle, I'll be prepared. After all it is kind of embarrassing when I can get taken down by such a petite girl. No wonder Jackie doesn't think that I could take her ex.**

" **you told me that you were ready.", points out Jackie with a smug look on her face. Well...damn, there is no use arguing with her. I did say that I was ready, I didn't think that Jackie would attack me though. This girl amazes me sometimes, always has and probably always will. On the bright side, it seems as though I managed to earn a smile and a few chuckles from Jackie. I knew that I would find a way to cheer her up, I always do. Now all that I have to do is keep her mind off of her problems at least for the rest of tonight.**

" **yeah, well...crap.", I mutter mostly to myself in defeat. A smile makes its way across my features as Jackie reaches a hand out to help me up. Taking her by surprise, I pull Jackie down to the ground with me. Wrapping my arms loosely around her, I give her a gentle bear hug. Ha, bet that you didn't see that coming now did you Jackie? I can be just as much sneaky as you are. I'm just slightly less subtle about it. Man am I sure glad that I ran into Jackie earlier, I haven't seen her in a while. I missed her a lot.**

" **don't worry, I won't tell Joseph.", teases Jackie as she leans her head back to stare up at me. Rolling my eyes, I ruffle up jackie's hair playfully. Letting go of Jackie finally, I help the both of us up. I knew that it wouldn't take long to get jackie's mind off of everything that has been bothering her lately. I think that all she really needed was a chance to get a way and have some fun. What better way to do that than by hanging out with a goofy guy like me?**

**Brushing the dirt off my back, I give Jackie a light shove on her shoulder," you know, you're lucky your cute."**

**taking hold of my hand once again, Jackie leads the two of us down the road," so are you, trust me." .... _(End Joseph's p.o.v.)_**

_**(Hyde's thoughts)**_

**She just took off with him. Does Jackie care that little about me? I put myself out there and she shot me down. Hell, I even went as far as kissing her. ...That only made Jackie cry. Man, I don't know what else to do. I have tried everything that I could think of. I'm running out of idea's. Should I even bother trying anymore? What is the point of it all? Maybe this is it, I guess jackie's done with me. There isn't anything that I could do to change her mind. Should I just give up and move on already? ...No! I'm not giving in that easily! Somehow, I am going to win Jackie back. I'll just blow her mind with a romantic gesture. I'm not sure how or with what, but I'm going to. .... _(End Hyde's thoughts)_**


	22. Truth comes Out, What happens Now?

_**Description: This is another story that I've had stewing in my mind ever since i was halfway done writing the most recent one i posted on line onto notebook paper. Its another Jackie/Hyde fanfic...ooooh big shocker huh? I know, me writing a Jackie/Hyde story? Who would have ever thought. ... P . well, i thought i would test the waters with this story. Let me know what you think.**_

_**Disclaimer: really, are you serious? I think by now it should be clear that I don't own any part of this show or its characters. **_

_**Authors Note: anyone kind or brave even to leave a review on this story, many kudos to you. The rest of you are just chickens it seems.**_

_**Chapter #20**_

_**(Jackie's p.o.v.)**_

" **wow, you're really bad at pool.", I tease as Joe and I leave the bowling alley. I chuckle as he gives me a playful nudge. He's really not good at pool, not even a little. We played three games and I won two of them, the last one Joe won by default....I scratched on the eight ball. I think its safe to say that I might never let Joseph live down the fact that he was once again best by a girl. Sure, he may try to say that he 'let me win' but we'll both know the truth.**

" **please, I only let you win those first two times.", scoffs Joe with a roll of his eyes. See what I mean? What is it with guys almost always being sore losers? Why can't he just admit that I won fair and square? I should cut him a little slack at least, this was the first time that we have played in a while. I guess that I forgot how much fun I used to always have with Joe. Well, tonight has certainly reminded me. I've missed spending time with him, maybe I should see what he's up to tomorrow.**

" **just like you let me take you down?", I remind as I try my best not to snicker. That was pretty funny earlier, especially the look on Joe's face when he landed in the grass. Guess that he didn't expect tiny little me to actually take him down the way I did. Joe should know by now never to under estimate me, I'm always full of surprises. All and all, I would say that tonight was exactly what I needed. I was upset before, and now? Well, look at me; I'm smiling and laughing. Joe has always had this kind of effect on me.**

" **yeah, I was off my balance.", agrees Joe as the both of us share a laugh. This is why I like having Joe around. He has never once had a problem making me laugh, even if it is at his own expense. To be honest, I'm not even sure how I took Joe down, maybe I am stronger than I thought. Either way it was pretty hilarious. I wish that I could have taken a picture of the look on his face, it sure was priceless.**

**Jumping on Joe's back, I jokingly knock him into the grass," you were saying Joseph?"**

**Looking over at me in amazement, Joe sits up beside me," how do you keep on doing that?"**

" **years of practice.", I boast proudly as I now sit up beside him. Its the truth too, Steven and I sometimes play fought. He may be stronger than I am, but I don't think he minded letting me win once or twice. Not to mention that I'm very sneaky, I know every one of Steven's weak spots. It was pretty easy to take advantage of this knowledge whenever I was about to lose. Sometimes all that I would have to do is kiss him, that would distract Steven enough for me to win the upper hand. Those days are over now, Steven and I aren't together anymore. I don't know if we will ever works things out, a small part of me wants to. But another big part is too afraid of getting hurt again.**

" **you are one of a kind Jackie.", remarks Joe with an amused shake of his head. Yeah, I know that I am. I can definitely hold my own if I needed to. Don't ever let my petite figure full you otherwise. Case in point, Laurie tried to mess with me once and what happened? I wound up kicking the crap out of her thats what. It felt great too, she was really pushing my buttons. I thinks its safe to say that she finally got what she deserved in the end. One thing is for sure, Laurie won't ever pick a fight with me again.**

" **yeah well, you are too in your own way Joseph.", I compliment in return as I lean against his shoulder. Ever since I have known Joe, he has been the sweetest and kindest guy I know. He will probably always be my best friend. I had a lot of fun with him tonight too, I haven't laughed this much in a long time. Joe always could make me smile even when I didn't want to. Sometimes he'll even go out of his way to make me laugh, thats what I like most about him. _(end Jackie's p.o.v.)_**

_**(Joe's p.o.v.)**_

" **how do you figure?", I inquire out of curiosity as I glance over at Jackie now. Its nice to finally see a smile on Jackie's face. I hate it whenever she's upset, even more so when she cries. I never really know what to say or do when Jackie cries, somehow I never fail to cheer her up though. I wish that she would smile a little more often, Jackie looks a whole lot prettier when she does. Then again, Jackie never had try very hard to look pretty. Have you seen her? She's damn near beautiful.**

**Standing up beside me, Jackie brushes the two of us off," I don't know, you and I have been close ever since I've known you. Want to know something else? Your genuinely sweet and a gentleman."**

**Unsure how to respond, I merely offer a shy smirk," what else would I be? A jerk?" **

" **no, but most guys usually hit on me.", points out Jackie as if it weren't already obvious. Seriously, have you meant her? She's hot! Anyone can see that, but me? I've always treated her with nothing but the up most respect. I'll admit I used to have the tiniest of crushes on her. Its kind of hard not too, especially since Jackie is very cute. Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like if the two of us had dated. But I know that Jackie and I are better off as friends. If we dated and something happened between us that caused our friendship to go sour, I would be heart broken. I could never lose such a good friend as Jackie.**

" **I'm not one of those guys though. I'll confess that I think your very pretty. But I would never hit on you.", I confide truthfully as I try not to blush. Realizing that I have failed miserably, I avert my eyes toward the ground. Jackie must have recognized my embarrassment, I tensely briefly as her hand touches my shoulder. Why couldn't I had just left things at the fact that I would never hit on her? Why did I have to go as far as to practically tell Jackie that I like her?**

" **I know your not, thats why I like you.", discloses Jackie in the softest of whispers. Wait what? Did Jackie just say what I think she said? Did she actually admit to liking me? In which way does she mean? Does she only like me as a friend? Or is there a chance that she could possibly like me as more than that? Taking a closer look at Jackie, I try to read her expression. Sighing heavily when it reveals nothing, I kick at the ground sheepishly.**

" **you like me?", I wonder out loud as I turn to face Jackie completely. I don't even know how to react. On the one hand, I'm certainly excited about this confession. On the other hand, I'm deeply conflicted and very much confused. I still don't know if Jackie meant what I think that she meant. I don't want to get my hopes up over nothing. Especially since I have always kind of liked Jackie as more than a friend.**

**Realizing her slip up, Jackie turns beat red," only a tiny bit."**

**placing my arms around Jackie, I lean down to whisper in her ear," would it be a crime if I said that I liked you too?"**

" **I guess not...what happens now Joe?", asks Jackie as she takes hold of my hand. What happens now? Well to tell you the truth, I'm not sure. I don't want to wreck our friendship by dating. On the other hand, I don't want to let what could be a good thing pass me by. I guess the only thing we can do is let whatever wants to happen take its course. I know that I'm not about to push anything, Jackie just broke up with her ex. Right now all I'm concerned about is being around when and if Jackie needs me.**

" **want to hangout tomorrow?", I question casually as I give Jackie a playful shove. This manages to crack yet another smile out of her. I grin widely as she shoves me back, and now we're back to normal again. Things were starting to get a little awkward, not anymore though. I would never risk my friendship with Jackie, if all we ever turn out to be is friends? I'm completely fine with this knowledge.**

**Biting at her bottom lip in thought, Jackie eventually nods her head," sounds like a plan Joseph."**

**Smirking down at Jackie, I give her a light peck on the cheek," I'll see you then Jackie." **

_**Author's note: I know Hyde has been absent these last few chapters, but he will return in the next one I promise.**_


	23. Runin with Steven,heart Shaped box

_**Description: This is another story that I've had stewing in my mind ever since i was halfway done writing the most recent one i posted on line onto notebook paper. Its another Jackie/Hyde fanfic...ooooh big shocker huh? I know, me writing a Jackie/Hyde story? Who would have ever thought. ... P . well, i thought i would test the waters with this story. Let me know what you think.**_

_**Disclaimer: really, are you serious? I think by now it should be clear that I don't own any part of this show or its characters. **_

_**Authors Note: special thanks to ahsefurb, Janette, and x) for their reviews that they left. They are deeply appreciated. I only wish such kind words were left for my other story I have up and running as well. No such luck though.**_

_**Chapter #20**_

_**(Jackie's thoughts)**_

**Holy crap! What just happened? Am I dreaming? ....Owe! Nope, I am most definitely not dreaming. In a way I am kind of glad. I had so much fun with Joe tonight. We just joked around all night. It was a total blast. I owe Joseph a giant hug. Since we went out, I haven't thought about Steven all night. It has been really great too. Know something else? I kind of like Joe a tiny bit. Whats not to like though? He's cute, funny, sweet, a real gentleman and so charming! We're supposed to hangout tomorrow, I can hardly wait either. ...**_**.(End Jackie's thoughts)**_

_**(Jackie's p.o.v.)**_

**Saying goodbye to Joe one last time, I watch him leave with a grin on my face. Skipping up the drive way toward Donna's, I jump with surprise as I knock into none other than Hyde,"....Steven."**

" **Jackie.", I hear him acknowledge in a gruff voice as he nods in my direction. Great, so much for my night of fun. Welcome back to my life of hell it looks like. What the hell does Steven want from me? Doesn't he understand by now that I don't want to talk to him? I don't even want to see him, so why is he here? If he came out here to pick a fight with me, he has another thing coming. I am not dealing with him tonight. As far as I'm concerned he can just leave me alone.**

" **good night Steven", I dismiss as I make my way past him. Tensing when he reaches out to grab my shoulder, I whirl around in irritation as I fix an icy glare on him. He really wants to start with me again. Really? What, I didn't make things clear enough for him earlier? Maybe he wants me to go off on him. If thats the case than I gladly will, if Steven were smart he would walk away. The kind of mood that I am in right now, I will tare him a new asshole. Just keep on pressing my buttons. **

" **did you have fun tonight?", ponders Hyde as he now drops his hand from my shoulder reluctantly. Is he seriously going to stand here and ask me how my night was? Why the hell is that any of his business to begin with? Oh, thats right its not! All that I want to do is go to sleep, thats it nothing else. I certainly don't want to be stuck out here having a damn conversation with Steven Hyde. I would rather let my hair have split ends than stand here and has this conversation with Steven. No, I would rather bite my nails off than talk with Steven right now.**

" **actually, I did.", I relent as I let down my guard hesitantly. Maybe I still have a soft spot for Steven, but I can't find it in me right now to stay mad with him. Maybe he just wanted to see me, who am I to deny him that much? Besides, as of yet he hasn't said or done anything that would ignite another fight between the two off us. For now, I guess that I'll give Steven the benefit of the doubt and assume that he simply wanted to say goodnight.**

**Hiding the disappointment in his eyes, Hyde kicks at the ground awkwardly," sounds like you did, you were smiling."**

**Not in the mood to argue, I maneuver my way past Hyde once more," I'm not bickering with you tonight Steven. Not again, so good night."**

" **I wasn't about to start Jackie, I promise.", Steven quickly reassures me as he takes hold of my hand. Glancing up at him, its easy to see the truth in his eyes. It was the same look that was there earlier when he said....those three words. Dammit all to hell! Why do I always let Steven do this to me? He's wearing me down and theres nothing that I can do about it. If I don't find an escape plan soon, I may very well take him back tonight. That is not something that I'm ready to do.**_** (End Jackie's p.o.v.)**_

_**(Hyde's p.o.v.)**_

"**....Whats up with the roses?", questions Jackie after a minute or so of silence. 'They're for you', I answer silently as I stare down at Jackie, 'I bought them as an apology for earlier', I add with a defeated sigh. What am I even doing out here? I'm the last guy that Jackie wants to see. Did I really think that flowers would be a worthy enough apology for the way that I acted this evening? I was a jerk, Jackie told me to stay away and I couldn't even listening. I don't even know why she's speaking to me.**

" **I, uhh got them for Mrs Foreman.", I lie as I lower my gaze toward the ground. Who the hell am I kidding. Jackie doesn't want roses from me, she doesn't even want to speak to me. We were making progress over the phone, but I ruined that. Why couldn't I have just listened to Jackie for once? If I had, I wouldn't be in this situation right now. Maybe, Jackie and I would have been on our way to fixing things. It doesn't look like thats the case anymore though.**

"**....OK, well good night Steven.", mumbles Jackie as she lets go of my hand finally. Not wanting to say good night just yet, I walk after Jackie. I need to find a way to make things right again. The last thing that I want is for Jackie to stop taking my phone calls again. Its going to take a lot of time, but I am going to earn Jackie's trust and attention. I'm not ready to lose her, and dammit I'm not going to either.**

**Following after Jackie, I walk inside Donna's house with her," how come you were smiling?"**

**walking up the steps toward Donna's room, Jackie only shrugs her shoulders," I don't know, I just had fun joking around for once."**

" **I'm wanted to apologize for earlier, I should have listened to you.", I disclose as I risk a look over at Jackie. She doesn't seem to be upset or angry, thats a good sign at least. Maybe this is a step in the right direction finally. If I can clear the air with Jackie tonight, maybe I'll finally regain some of the progress I lost earlier. She hasn't told me to leave as of yet, that has to be a good sign right?**

" **you should have but you didn't Steven, why?", presses Jackie as her eyes lock with mine. Its not obvious why I didn't listen? I wanted to see you Jackie, thats why I came over when you told me not to. Not to mention the fact that I was taken over by jealousy. There we were talking on the phone finally and I hear that your going out with some guy? Didn't you think that I would become over protective? I don't want some other jerk making moves on my girl. ...Except, as of now your not my girl anymore and thats my fault.**

" **because I wanted to see you Jacks, is that so bad?", I ponder aloud as I take a small step forward. My movement causes Jackie to back away one step. Knowing that I'm not going to win, I decide that its best not to take another step forward. Its a wonder that Jackie hasn't told me to leave yet. I thought for sure that she would have by now, I guess that I was wrong. Why the hell did I have to sleep with that stupid nurse? I shouldn't have even given her the time of day. If I hadn't I wouldn't be in this mess right now. Jackie would still be mine and no guys would dare come knocking on her door.**

" **I don't want to be rude Steven, but I just really want to go to sleep.", confesses Jackie as she holds back a yawn. Glancing over at Jackie once more, I notice the look of pure exhaustion thats shown in her eyes. Jackie does appear to be very tired, all that I have to do is look at her to know that she's not lying. I wish that I could just stay over here with her all night. I know that she would never let me though, I'm going to have to leave whether I like it or not. Jackie needs her sleep. At least she's no longer upset with me, with hopes I'll be able to keep it that way.**

**With a slight nod of my head, I hand Jackie a single rose," yeah, well....night Jacks."**

**glancing up at me with a tired smile, Jackie reluctantly takes a step forward and pulls me down into a hug," good night Steven Hyde." .... _(End Hyde's p.o.v.)_  
**

_**(Hyde's thoughts)**_

**She had fun. Jackie went out and enjoyed herself. Her eyes were lit up and she actually skipped up the driveway. Jackie has never skipped after a night out with me. Maybe this is it. Maybe she just gave up on me. Could Jackie really move on that easily? I mean, she looked happy for the first time since I screwed up. What if this guy is the reason? Could he make Jackie happy again? Because it sure looks like he can. Dammit all to hell! What am I supposed to do now? I can't compete with him. Jackie wants nothing to do with me anymore. What am I going to do with these damn roses....and this. Reaching into my pocket, I pull out a heart shaped box. Opening it up, I look inside. Its not much but its all that I could afford right now. I bought Jackie a promise ring. If she accepted it, I was going to promise never to hurt her again. So much for that idea. Now I'm left with a ring, roses and a broken heart. Serves me right I guess.**_** (End Hyde's thoughts) **_


	24. Brag all About it,I can't Forget

_**Description: This is another story that I've had stewing in my mind ever since i was halfway done writing the most recent one i posted on line onto notebook paper. Its another Jackie/Hyde fanfic...ooooh big shocker huh? I know, me writing a Jackie/Hyde story? Who would have ever thought. ... P . well, i thought i would test the waters with this story. Let me know what you think.**_

_**Disclaimer: really, are you serious? I think by now it should be clear that I don't own any part of this show or its characters. **_

_**Authors Note: special thanks to that70sluver and Janette for their reviews that they left. They are deeply appreciated. I'm glad your both enjoying this story so far. If only others would tell me what they though as well.**_

_**Chapter #21**_

_**(Jackie's p.o.v.)**_

" **well, come on Jackie?", pries Donna eagerly as we enter the Hub and take our usual seats. Well, come on what? What does Donna want from me? I shouldn't have even agreed to come out with her and the others. I feel like crap, I didn't get any sleep last night. I kept thinking about Steven. How is it that he is even on my mind? Could I honestly miss him? I don't know, but what I do know is that I need to clear my head. How can I possibly do that if Donna insists on nagging me?**

" **well what? Donna, I'm up before noon and I agreed to go to the Hub with you. What else do you want from my life?", I complain as I run my hands over my face. I know exactly what she wants to know. Donna wants to know how things went for me last night. Why is it any of her business though? Its not as though I went on a date with Joe. All that we did was hangout and talk, thats all. What is so exciting about that?**

" **I just want to know about your date.", gushes Donna as curiosity finally gets the best of her. Oh my god, how many times do I have to tell her that last night wasn't a date! Donna is going to drive me insane, I just know it. Why does she refuse to believe me when I tell her that nothing happened? I seriously think that she is trying to irritate me. Well are you happy lumberjack? Because congratulations, you have succeeded I am five minutes away from kicking the crap out of your shins. Would you like to test me even more?**

" **first of all, it was not a date. Secondly, I doubt everyone else wants to know about my night.", I announce as I throw Donna a slightly agitated look. The last thing that I want to do is talk about last night, especially with Steven here. Why does Donna insist on bringing things up that I would rather not discuss? If she wanted to know what happened the other night so badly, couldn't she have at least waited until we were alone to ask me? Why the hell would she wait until we were out with Eric and Steven? What exactly is Donna trying to pull here? I know that she is up to something, I'm just not sure what as of yet. **_**(End Jackie's p.o.v.)**_

_**(Eric's p.o.v.)**_

**Picking at the last of my French fries, I turn my attention to Jackie," oh, I think we all want to know about it."**

**Giving Jackie a light shove on her shoulder, Donna sips at her soda," see? Eric wants to know, so do I."**

" **thanks for putting me on the spot Eric.", mutters Jackie bitterly as she sneaks an icy glare my way. 'No, no thank you Jackie', I smirk smugly to myself. Ever since Jackie broke up with Hyde, I have had to stand witness to his constant sulking. It is really starting to sicken me, what happened to the old Hyde? I liked him a lot better than this guy he's becoming. The Hyde that I used to know would never let himself get so hung up over a girl. Jackie has him under her spell, she has since they started dating. I'm tired of watching Hyde suffer, its Jackie's turn to be a little miserable.**

" **don't hold back on my part doll.", urges Hyde in a gruff tone as all eyes turn toward Jackie now. That a boy Hyde! Way to put her in the spot light. Its nice to see a bit of the old Hyde finally shining through, I was starting to miss him. It should be very entertaining watching Jackie squirm around for once. Not once has she given Hyde a break since the two of them broke up. Over and over the poor guy would call and plead with her, all she ever did was hang up on him. I'm not saying that what Hyde did wasn't a bad thing. All that I'm saying is that Jackie should at least hear the guy out, what could that possibly hurt?**

" **fine. Well, we mostly joked and chased one another around a lot. We play fought a little bit too, I won of course. It was fun, Joe is really nice.", reveals Jackie as she pokes at the last of her plate. Huh, somehow this wasn't as fun as I thought it would be. Why is Jackie covering her mouth? Oh my god, is she smiling? Glancing toward Hyde, I sigh inwardly when he notices it as well. Well this plan certainly backfired quickly. I can't believe that Jackie actually had a good time with this guy. So, what? Was it a date, or are they just friends?**

**Grinning over at Jackie, Donna finishes the last of her fries," lets not forget that he's hot!"**

**More then uncomfortable with Hyde's presence, Jackie wisely hides this fact," Donna do you mind? Come on."**

" **yeah, Donna What the hell?", I accuse as I fold my arms across my chest obviously offended by her outburst. I can't believe Donna! Does she really think that this guy is hot? Why the hell would she admit something like that in front of me? What, did she suddenly forget that I was here? I'm sitting right next to her for god sake! This isn't going at all how I thought it would. Ah man, its not even twelve thirty and this has already gone to hell.**

" **what? You were too 'busy' to notice me when Jackie's mom was home briefly from Mexico.", counters Donna with an arched eye brow. Damn, I knew would somehow be thrown in my face. Those two are never going to let me live that down are they? I knew that I should have locked the damn bathroom door. Oh, great. This is just perfect, now Jackie is laughing at me? What the hell? I'm supposed to be the one doing the heckling dammit. Everything is all opposite, today sucks.**_** (End Eric's p.o.v.)**_

_**(Donna's p.o.v.)**_

" **ha ha, nice burn Donna", boasts Jackie as the two of us share a chuckle. I have been waiting to throw that in Eric's face for a while, I finally had the chance. Oh man the look on his face when I brought that up was priceless. Its too bad that I didn't have a camera on me. Oh god was that a horrifying day. I still don't understand what gave Eric the urge to do that in my bathroom. I think that its safe to say the both of us were scarred pretty badly from that day. That is definitely not something that I ever want to walk in on again.**

" **I thought it was too, whats the deal Jackie? Do you like this guy?", I question casually as I steal a glance towards Hyde for a reaction. I watch him tense up immediately as he awaits Jackie's response. Ah ha, I knew that he was jealous. When I confronted Hyde the other day, he tried to play it off like he wasn't. He never once fooled me though, I knew that the thought of Jackie out with another guy drove him crazy. His reaction just now proves it, he can deny it all he wants. I know that he cares about Jackie and what happened last night.**

**Trying her best not to blush, Jackie only shrugs her shoulders," he's a good friend Donna."**

**Struck with an overwhelming resentment, Hyde regards Jackie with a scowl," if he's so great, why don't you date him?"**

" **whats your problem?", retorts Jackie as she returns a glare of her own. What is his problem? Why is Steven always such a jerk? Its his own fault that him and Jackie aren't together anymore. Jackie is entitled to hangout with whoever she wants, whenever she wants. If Hyde has a problem with that? Well thats his issue then, maybe next time he will think twice before hopping in bed with the first nurse he sees.**_** (End Donna's p.o.v.)**_

_**(Hyde's p.o.v.)**_

" **I'm tired of you bragging about your new boyfriend.", I snap in return as Jackie and I continue our stare down. Alright, so maybe the Hub wasn't the best place to pick a fight with Jackie. I couldn't help it though, she's the one gushing on and on about what a magnificent time she had last night. What did she expect me to do, just stand by while she rubs my face in it? Well thats not going to happen. As far as I'm concerned right now, if this guy makes Jackie so happy why doesn't she just date the jerk. See if I care? Because you know what, right now I could give a damn what she does. ...Ah, who am I kidding, thats a lie and I know it. God, why do I have to be such an asshole?**

" **he is not my boyfriend! Besides Steven, you're the one that screwed up!", reminds Jackie as she makes a point of getting in my face. She is absolutely right, I am the one who messed up. I ruined things between Jackie and I the minute I let that nurse lead me back to her room. I should have just gone and talked to Jackie. Why the hell couldn't I have just done that? I know exactly why and I hate myself for it, its because I was afraid to. At the time, I thought that Jackie had betrayed me, and I didn't want to hear her excuses. Most of all I didn't want her to be the one to say that it was over. In the end that is precisely what she did though, right after I shattered her heart.**

" **I made a mistake that you won't let me forget!", I growl in retaliation as the anger surges its way through me. Its the truth, I would never cheat on Jackie again. This time was just a stupid misunderstanding, why can't Jackie see that? While I will admit that at the time, I wanted to intentionally hurt Jackie...I would never do it again. It killed me when I saw Jackie burst into tears after I told her what I did. The worst part was that I'm the one who made her cry. I couldn't exactly comfort her, she needs to know that if I could take everything back I would in a heart beat. I can't stand being apart from Jackie, I hate it. I miss her way too much, all that I want to do is hold her in my arms. Now I may never get the chance to again because of my own stupidity.**

**Standing from her chair, Jackie glowers down at me," you're damn right I won't let you forget!"**

**Rising from my own seat, I take a step toward Jackie," why the hell not?"**

" **if I can't forget about it, why should you?!", yells Jackie nearly in tears now. I wince as she pounds her tiny fists into my chest. Not knowing what else to say or do, I merely let her. Watching in disbelief as Jackie takes off, I collapse back into my chair. Letting out a heavy sigh, I bring my hands to my face. Jackie can't forget about it? I hurt her that badly? Donna had mentioned how most nights Jackie has been crying herself to sleep lately. Its all because of me too, I feel like scum right now. I can't even imagine how torn up Jackie must be, all because of one stupid decision I made. Now here I am picking fights with her? Donna was right, I am a jerk.**_** (End Hyde's p.o.v.)**_

_**(Jackie's thoughts)**_

**God the nerve of Steven! Why is he such a jerk? I knew talking about my night out with Joe was a bad idea, especially with Steven around. Donna just had to ask how things went last night. Then if that wasn't bad enough, I was put on the spot. So of course I told everyone about my night with Joe and how fun it was. Then Steven has the nerve to start with me? I can't stand him sometimes! He can be such a prick! How the hell does he still press my buttons? Ooh, Steven has me so steamed right now. I have half the mind to go down to the basement and beat the life out of him. The only thing thats stopping me is the fact that I might end up kissing him. Just the thought has me shaken. How does he still affect me like this? Just the thought of him right now is enough to drive me crazy. Whether its with anger or desire though, I can't tell as of yet.**_** ...(End Jackie's thoughts)**_

_**Author's Note: I haven't forgotten about my other story for those who read that as well. I just have to catch up on what I have wrote down on paper before I can update that one a bit more. I ran out of written pages, so I have to write down some more before I can update. I'm hoping to have a new chapter up at the end of this week or beginning of next the latest. Thanks for your patience.**_


	25. I need Comfort,I wasn't Thinking

_**Author's Note: I haven't forgotten about my other story for those who read that as well. I just have to catch up on what I have wrote down on paper before I can update that one a bit more. I ran out of written pages, so I have to write down some more before I can update. I'm hoping to have a new chapter up at the end of this week or beginning of next the latest. Thanks for your patience.**_

_**Description: This is another story that I've had stewing in my mind ever since i was halfway done writing the most recent one i posted on line onto notebook paper. Its another Jackie/Hyde fanfic...ooooh big shocker huh? I know, me writing a Jackie/Hyde story? Who would have ever thought. ... P . well, i thought i would test the waters with this story. Let me know what you think.**_

_**Disclaimer: really, are you serious? I think by now it should be clear that I don't own any part of this show or its characters. **_

_**Authors Note: special thanks to that70sluver and Janette for their reviews that they left. They are deeply appreciated. I'm glad your both enjoying this story so far. If only others would tell me what they though as well.**_

_**Chapter #22**_

_**(Joe's p.o.v.)**_

" **Joe? ...Joseph? Are you home?", I hear Jackie call from the other side of my door. What is Jackie doing here? I know that we were supposed to hangout, but that wasn't until later on. Besides, its only a little before noon time, I haven't even showered or anything. Did something happen that she needs to talk about? Judging by the tone of Jackie's voice, I'd say that something did. She sounds kind of rushed and a little panicked. Maybe I should just let her in and find out whats wrong. I can always shower and change later.**

" **Jackie? What are you doing here?", I inquire mostly out of curiosity as I open the door for her. Stepping aside to let Jackie in, I close the door behind her. Has Jackie been crying again? Ah, man. What the hell did that asshole ex of hers do this time. I swear, I am half tempted to drive over there and give this jerk a piece of my mind. The only thing that is stopping me, is the fact that he'll probably wind up kicking my ass. As Jackie so nicely pointed out, I'm puny and definitely no match for him. She can be so truthful when she wants to be, isn't she a doll?**

" **Never mind that, could we talk?", pleads Jackie as she now paces back and forth in front of me. Wow, I have never seen Jackie this way before. Something must be wrong, she won't stop pacing. What could possibly be bothering her this badly though? I hate seeing Jackie this way, I don't like it when she's upset period. All I want to do is stop her and pull her into my arms for a hug. I'm not sure if thats a great idea though. I wish she would just tell me whats the matter.**

" **sure, but I thought we weren't hanging out until later?", I ponder out loud as I study Jackie carefully. By now she has finally stopped her stride. There is something off about her, Jackie is obviously conflicted about something. I can see it in her eyes, not to mention in the way she keeps hesitating. I can see that Jackie wants to tell me something, she's just not sure how to word it. Whatever is troubling her right now, I want nothing more than to fix it. But I can't help Jackie out if she won't speak her mind.**

**Shoving me back against the door, Jackie places her arms around me. Only slightly reluctant, she pulls me down for a kiss," I wanted to come over now instead."**

**Stumbling over my own two feet, I stare at Jackie in confusion as our lips finally part," I, uh...uh wow."**

" **sorry Joseph", whispers Jackie now ashamed of her actions. Shaking the fog from my head, I take a wobbly seat on the couch. What the hell just happened? Am I dreaming right now? The only way to find that out is to pinch myself. Lets see...ahh! Nope I am most certainly not dreaming right now. Well this is a good and a bad thing it seems. This is a good thing because I have always wondered what it would be like to kiss Jackie. But then again this is also a bad thing if she is now humiliated that she did.**

" **what was that for?", I manage to stammer as I once again try to regain control of my nerves. My head is still spinning, I'm actually afraid to stand. If Jackie wanted to leave me in a world of confusion, its safe to say that she has. I still have no idea what she is thinking about right now, let alone what is wrong with her. Why in the world would Jackie kiss me in that way? To say that kiss was amazing, would only be an understatement. Its safe to state that was possibly the best kiss ever, my head is still reeling**_**. (End Joe's p.o.v.)**_

_**(Jackie's p.o.v.)**_

" **Steven has me all worked up. I either kissed you or him. I would like to think that I made the smart choice.", I declare as I now sit beside Joe. Alright so maybe kissing Joe wasn't my brightest idea, but who else was there? Michael? Fez? I don't think so. No way in hell would I kiss Michael, if Steven ever found out he would flip. As for Fez? Well he definitely wasn't an option, knowing Fez he would probably try to make out with me if I kissed him. So clearly, Joe was the right choice for me. I only hope that he won't be too angry with me.**

" **well thats great and all, but where does that leave me now?", wonders Joe as his eyes meet mine. It pains me to see the confusion and hurt thats reflected back at me. Theres something else though, I can't put finger on it. Maybe kissing Joseph wasn't the best idea after all. I probably should have thought things through more thoroughly. The last thing I want is for things to be awkward between Joe and I. He's my best friend, I need him now more than ever. I hope that I didn't jeopardize our friendship.**

**Touching a hand to Joe's chest, I can't help but give him another light kiss," I don't know, I mean...I do like you."**

**Smirking down at me, Joe place his arms around me," is that your way of asking me out?"**

" **it very well could be.", I confide shyly as I do my best not to blush. What is wrong with me? Why am I flirting with Joe? He is supposed to be my best friend. While I wasn't lying when I said I liked him, I don't want to lead him on. As much as I would like nothing more than to move on and forget about Steven, theres a huge part of me that doesn't want to. I still love Steven, I might never voice this out loud but its the truth. The more I think things through, the more I hate myself. Coming over here was a bad idea, I don't want to string Joe along like this.**

" **wait...is this such a good idea?", questions Joe as he stands from his seat. Not knowing what else to do, I simply watch him walk from one side of the couch to the other. I don't know what to say or even what to do. All that I want to do is forget about all the pain that Steven has caused me in the last week or so. Why, why did I have to tell everyone about my night? I should have just told Donna and Eric that it was none of their business. Then Steven and I wouldn't have gotten into yet another argument. Lets not forget that I wouldn't have ran right to Joe either. Sometimes my life is a living hell.**

" **I just want to stop hurting.", I plead quietly as I walk into Joe's arms. Resting my head on his shoulders, I close my eyes and try my best not to cry. How is it that everything became so screwed up? This is all Michael's fault, I hate him so much right now. If Michael had never come to me about Fez and his sex dream, Steven never would have seen us on Donna's couch. If Steven never saw Michael and I, he would have never looked twice at that nurse. If that nurse hadn't taken Steven back to her room, he wouldn't have slept with her. If he would have never slept with that slut of a nurse...I would have never broke up with him. Ugh! The next time that I see Michael, I am going to kick him in his shin really hard.**

" **tell you what, stay over and we'll watch movies all night.", offers Joe as he smiles over at me. That is his solution to my problems? Joe wants me to spend the night watching movies with him? ...Well, now that I think about it that actually sounds like a pretty good idea. At least if I'm here, I won't have to worry about running into Steven or anyone else. Thats it though? Joe isn't angry or mad at me or anything?**

**Sighing with relief, I climb into Joe's arms as we lay down," your not angry with me?"**

**Kissing the back of my neck, Joe mumbles in my ear," of course not Jackie."**

" **I always knew that you were a good friend Joseph.", I acknowledge as I smirk up at him happily. He's not mad, or even the least bit upset. I can't even begin to express how relieved I am about this. I thought for sure that Joe would have been at least a little bit upset with me. After all, I did just kiss him. It seems that I misjudged him. Joe understands that I wasn't in my right state of mind. He wouldn't hold a bad decision against me. I would be lying if I were to say that I didn't enjoy that kiss. Truth is, it felt nice to have my lips pressed against Joe's. I have always wanted to know what it would be like to kiss him. Its nice to finally have that mystery out of my way. ..**_**.(End Jackie's p.o.v.)**_

_**(Hyde's thoughts)**_

**Why, why, why did I start with Jackie? If she didn't hate me before, she definitely does now. I just had to pick a fight with her, didn't I? Congratulations Hyde, you have managed to chase Jackie into the arms of another guy. That is exactly were she ran too, I know it. Whenever Kelso screwed up, she would always run to me. Now that I have once again successfully messed up, this Joe jerk is the one she goes to now. **

**I am such an asshole, any chance I had at getting Jackie back is gone now. I may as well accept this and move on. All that I had to do was keep my mouth shut, but I couldn't even do that. I couldn't help myself though, when I heard Jackie talking about how great a time she had I was blinded by jealousy. Why the hell did Donna insist on bringing up Jackie's date the other night? I was doing fine until she brought that up. **

**If I didn't know any better, I would say that Donna did that on purpose. That lumberjack was trying to press my buttons. Like some kind of an idiot, I walked right into her trap as well. What the hell, Donna set me up! Well isn't that just great? Now Jackie won't even speak to me, what am I supposed to do now?**

**Why the hell do Eric and Donna insist on interfering with the progress Jackie and I were making? Why can't the both of them for once just mind their own business? Jackie and I could have been on our way to working things out, now I'll never know. Somehow, I just know that Donna is going to find a way to flip things around and make all of this my fault. She has always had a real knack for making me into the bad guy**_**. (End Hyde's thoughts)**_

_**Author's Note: i originally wasn't going to post this chapter even though i had it written out on paper. but due to the lack of response that i have been recieving, i decided it was time to stir things up a bit and cause a little conflict. this being said, let the angry reviews roll!  
**_


	26. You're a Jackass,go Talk to Her!

_**Description: This is another story that I've had stewing in my mind ever since i was halfway done writing the most recent one i posted on line onto notebook paper. Its another Jackie/Hyde fanfic...ooooh big shocker huh? I know, me writing a Jackie/Hyde story? Who would have ever thought. ... P . well, i thought i would test the waters with this story. Let me know what you think.**_

_**Disclaimer: really, are you serious? I think by now it should be clear that I don't own any part of this show or its characters. **_

_**Authors Note: special thanks to that70sluver and Janette for their reviews that they left. They are deeply appreciated. I'm glad your both enjoying this story so far. If only others would tell me what they though as well.**_

_**Chapter #23**_

_**(Donna's p.o.v.)**_

" **you know Hyde, your a jackass.", I declare as I walk into the basement with Eric and notice Hyde sitting in his usual chair. Why the hell does he always have to be a jerk? I can't believe that Hyde picked an argument with Jackie. For someone who claims that he wants to get Jackie back, he sure doesn't act like it. Does he seriously think that starting fights with Jackie is helping him any? If anything all that Hyde is doing is driving Jackie further away.**

" **come on Donna, lay off of him already.", consoles Eric as he makes his way over to the deep freeze. Catching the pop sickle he tosses to me, I tare the wrapper off and take a bite. Lay off of him already? Why the hell should I? Hyde certainly hasn't laid off of Jackie. All she asked from him was a little bit of time and space to think. Do you think that Hyde would give her that though? No, he wouldn't. Ever since the two of them broke up, Hyde has done nothing but call Jackie and try to stop by so he can talk with her. I mean, I get that Hyde is sorry and that he misses her. But when Jackie told him that she needed some time to herself, I'm pretty sure she meant exactly that.**

" **no, he just ruined any chances of getting back with Jackie. All over a stupid argument, she's never going to take you back now.", I point out as I roll my eyes in frustration. Alright, so I know that I'm being kind of harsh right now but its the truth. If Hyde doesn't wake up and realize that he has to give Jackie what she wants, he could very well lose her. I know for a fact that he doesn't want that to happen. Hyde has only been sulking around the basement since the day the two of them broke up. If he'll just give Jackie the space that she wants, maybe they will eventually work things out.**

" **you don't think that I know this already Donna?", remarks Hyde as he stand from his chair now. I watch as he heads toward the shower and grabs himself a beer. Well if you know all of this, why don't you just give Jackie what she has been asking for? Why did you insist on coming over the other day even after Jackie made a point in telling you not to? Usually when someone tells you that they don't want to see you, it means precisely that. I think that the only reason Hyde went over to see Jackie in the first place is because he heard another guy was over there. Joe seems like a nice enough guy, he's definitely cute too. Jackie has made it perfectly clear that the two of them are only friends though. Hyde has to learn how to trust Jackie, if he can't do that how does he expect to get her back?**

**Whacking Hyde upside his head, I throw the nearest magazine at him," so why the hell would you pick a fight with her?"**

**Rubbing the sore spot on his head, Hyde grumbles to himself ," she kept gushing about her night out as if I weren't there. Its not my fault!"**

" **you cheated on her you moron!", I shout back in return as I lunge yet another object at Hyde's head. Knowing whats coming, he wisely ducks out of the way this time. Hyde had better not even think of trying to make all of this Jackie's fault. She never slept with another guy, and she certainly isn't the one starting arguments with Hyde. Its the other way around and he knows it. I swear sometimes I want nothing more than to slap the crap out of Hyde. He may be one of my best friends, but he's also a real prick when he wants to be.**

" **I know what I did.", comments Hyde with an agitated scowl. Well if you know what you did, then why do you keep acting like such a dumb ass? Did it ever occur to you that in order to reconcile with Jackie you have to show that you trust her? Lets not forget that you need to prove that you can be trusted as well. All that Hyde had to do was find Jackie and confront her about why she was with Kelso on the couch. He couldn't even do that though, instead Hyde let his insecurities get the best of him. Maybe next time he'll know to think twice about his actions.**_** (End Donna's p.o.v.)**_

_**(Hyde's p.o.v.)**_

" **I don't get you Hyde, do you want Jackie back or not?", questions Donna as she fold her arms across her chest awaiting my response. Yes I want Jackie back! Isn't that much obvious dammit? I can't stand being without Jackie, its killing me. I haven't kissed Jackie in nearly two weeks and its driving me out of my mind. I understand that Jackie wants her space and some time to think. But its really hard to give her what she wants when all I can think about is holding her in my arms again. I don't mean to bicker with Jackie, its the last thing that I want to do. But when I heard that guy Joe in the background, I couldn't help myself. It was as though I was struck green with envy, I still kind of am. From the looks of it, this guy Joe is slowly taking my place. I'm not about to just stand by and let that happen. Jackie is my girl....or at least she was.**

" **yeah I want Jackie back.", I state with rising irritation as I try to remain calm. Why the hell does Donna need to make things more complicated than they already are? Its clear that I want Jackie back. If I didn't, why the hell would I try so hard? Jackie is the only girl that I have ever cared about. If any other girl had broken up with me, I wouldn't have even gave a damn. When I lost Jackie, it was as though I lost a small part of me. Unless Jackie and I eventually work things out, I don't think I'll ever see that missing part again.**

**Throwing me another beer, Donna grabs one for herself," so then what is your problem?"**

**Sighing in defeat, I adjust my sunglasses on the ridge of my nose," Jackie looks happy again, and I'm not the one making her happy. Someone else is."**

" **so what are you going to do about it?", asks Donna as she returns to her seat beside Eric. What am I going to do about it? More like what can I do about it? If this guy Joe knows how to make her smile, than great. At least someone can crack a laugh out of her these days. I'm not going to interfere with Jackie's happiness, what right do I have? The best that I can do is hope that things don't turn serious between the two of them. If Jackie claims that her and this guy Joe are only friends, I should believe her. Unfortunately its easier said then done. **_**(End Hyde's p.o.v.)**_

_**(Eric's p.o.v.)**_

" **absolutely nothing.", clarifies Hyde as he props his feel up on the table. Wait, did I hear him right?his plan to win Jackie over, is to just stand by and do nothing? Well that doesn't sound like much of a plan to me. How does he expect to get Jackie back by doing that? If Hyde could somehow show Jackie that he's worth giving another chance, maybe she will in time. He has to start trusting her or he isn't going to get anywhere. Hyde's trust issues are what got him in trouble in the first place, but thats old news by now.**

" **I don't get it, why not?", I ponder aloud as both Donna and I stare at Hyde in confusion. You would think that since Hyde obviously wants Jackie back, he would do whatever it takes. But thats not the case, I don't understand him sometimes. Anyone can see that Hyde misses Jackie, you don't have to be an idiot to know that. ....Well, fine in Kelso's case maybe you would. So then, why does it sound like Hyde is ready to throw in the towel?**

" **Jackie doesn't want me anymore. Guess I should probably return this, no use in keeping it.", mutters Hyde as he reaches into his pocket and grabs something in his hand. What is that? Did Hyde buy Jackie some kind of a present? If so, why doesn't he give it to her? Mad as Jackie might be with Hyde, she's never been one to turn down a gift. In fact, I'll bet anything that if Hyde gave her whatever it is he bought it would probably bank him some brownie points. I'm not suggesting that it would fix everything, but it might smooth this afternoons quarrel over. I'm not taking Jackie's side or anything, but it wouldn't kill Hyde to apologize for blowing up on her. After all, she did take off from the Hub crying.**

**Arching an eye brow as Hyde pulls out a heart shaped box, Donna gasps in realization," you bought Jackie a ring?!"**

**Nearly choking on my beer, I cough loudly several times," you were going to propose man?!"**

" **what? No! Its only a promise ring you moron.", acknowledges Hyde as he opens the heart shaped box for Donna and I to see. Holy crap did I almost have a heart attack. For a second I thought that Hyde was going to propose to Jackie. Talk about what a crazy idea that would have been. Then again, I'm not really one to talk. I actually did propose to Donna not so long ago, we're engaged. Yep, Donna and I are engaged and Red has been giving us hell ever since he found out. Of all the stupid things I could have done, I decided to tell Red about Donna and I.**

" **Hyde man, you have to give that to her.", I exclaim as I take the small box from his hands and study it carefully. Damn, this is a nice ring. This is a way better promise ring than the one I gave to Donna. To be fair, Hyde probably didn't buy this from Leo in the back of an alley. Hyde can't take this back to the store. He would be an idiot if he did that. If I were Hyde, I would hold on to this ring until the time is right to give it to Jackie.**

" **Jackie doesn't want to wear my ring, she's moved on.", resigns Hyde with a look of defeat taking over his features. What? Nooo, Hyde can't just give up on Jackie so easily. What the hell is he thinking? I may have constantly teased Hyde and referred to Jackie as the devil, but they were a really great couple. Jackie really managed to get Hyde to open up, more than any of us ever could. Why is he going to just throw away what the two of them had? I think that Hyde is making a huge mistake, and if I have to I'll make sure that he doesn't. What if Hyde never works things out with Jackie and she ends up with this Joe guy? Or even worse, what if she winds up taking back Kelso? How is Hyde going to live with himself if he just stands by and lets that happen?**

" **how are you going to know unless you try?", reminds Donna as she hands Hyde the heart shaped box back with the top open. My thoughts exactly, Donna is completely right. How will Hyde know unless he takes a chance? He won't and you know what? Sooner or later not knowing what could have been, will eat at him until he goes crazy with regret. Is that what Hyde really wants? Him and I both know that its not. I think what Hyde should do is think real hard about what he wants. Then when he is ready, he should go over and apologize to Jackie. Hyde has to talk to her and make amends for this afternoons outburst. If he doesn't do at least that, than nothing is ever going to change between them.**_** (End Eric's p.o.v.)**_

_**(Hyde's thoughts)**_

**Crap! ...Dammit all to hell! Why do Donna and Eric always have to meddle in my business? They act as though I can just ask Jackie back. Like I didn't cheat on her and break her heart. If it were that easy, I would have done that days ago. Donna and Eric actually want me to give Jackie this stupid ring. Their both crazy if they actually think Jackie will accept it.**

**I'm lucky that Jackie hasn't beaten the crap out of me yet. Especially after the way I went off on her today. I thought for sure that she would have kicked my ass. But she didn't and I don't know why. Jackie took off from the Hub crying for god sake. All thanks to me, because I had to act like a jerk. I had to become jealous didn't I? I couldn't just be glad that she seemed happy for the first time in a long time? **

**Could Jackie honestly have just given up on me that easily? Because it kind of sounds that way to me. What am I supposed to do if she did? More importantly, what am I going to do if Jackie wants nothing to do with me? Somehow I have to find a way to fix things between the two of us. Should I try and go talk with her? Even if I do, things probably aren't going to go well. Ah, crap! I am so screwed right now.**_** (End Hyde's thoughts)**_


	27. Don't leave me,Our nickname

_**Description: This is another story that I've had stewing in my mind ever since i was halfway done writing the most recent one i posted on line onto notebook paper. Its another Jackie/Hyde fanfic...ooooh big shocker huh? I know, me writing a Jackie/Hyde story? Who would have ever thought. ... P . well, i thought i would test the waters with this story. Let me know what you think.**_

_**Disclaimer: really, are you serious? I think by now it should be clear that I don't own any part of this show or its characters. **_

_**Authors Note: special thanks to Janette for her continued reviews that she left. It was deeply appreciated. I'm glad your enjoying this story. How bad would it be if I told you that Hyde didn't buy the promise ring before their break-up? Give me a number on the scale of 1 to 10, that way I'll know whether to lie or not. If only others would tell me what they though as well.**_

_**Chapter #24**_

_**(Hyde's p.o.v.)**_

" **hey Donna, I know you have been wanting to hangout since we haven't lately. Well, I thought that maybe....where is Donna?", I hear Jackie call out as she enters the basement. Sitting up in my usual chair, my attention immediately turns to Jackie. Huh, she spoke to me. Does that mean that she isn't mad at me anymore? Or did Jackie only speak to me because I'm the only one here? Hopefully its because she's not angry with me anymore. All that I want to do is patch things up and apologize to Jackie. The question is, will I be able to or is it too late?**

" **her and Eric went out.", I enlighten as I turn off the television set. I watch Jackie as she cautiously sits down on the couch. Well, she didn't take off so thats a good sign at least. The question is will she talk to me? Whatever I do, I have to make sure not to start an argument with Jackie. The last thing I want is for the two of us to have another fight. I'll never hear the end of it from Donna if I screw things up once again.**

" **oh, well...bye.", mutters Jackie before standing from her seat. She's going to leave already? Why couldn't she just stay and watch television with me? We wouldn't even have to talk, we could just hangout. I miss spending time with Jackie. Would it be so much trouble if she stuck around for a little while? Maybe she's worried about how awkward things have become between the two of us. I guess that I could understand that, lately whenever Jackie and I are in the same room together we're usually at one another's throats.**

" **we can't even spend time together?", I protest as I too stand up and follow Jackie toward the door. These past two weeks have been a living hell without Jackie. I never knew that I could miss one person this much, but I do. I'm not myself when Jackie's not around. She's become a big part of my life this past year, most of my nights were spent curled up with her. Now thats all a thing of the past it seems. All that I want to do is take Jackie in my arms and never let her go. Now I'm not sure that I'll ever be able to again.**

**Turning to face me, Jackie drops her hand from the door knob," I never said that Steven.**

**Staring at Jackie briefly, I avert my attention back toward the turned off television once more," whatever."**

" **Steven, you broke my heart. Excuse me if I'm not excited to spend time with you.", comments Jackie while making her way back near the couch. Oh, come on. Give a guy a break already. Why does Jackie have to keep reminding me of what I did? I get it, I'm a dumb ass. Jackie and I had something great going and I ruined that. I have been messing up a lot lately, leave it to a woman to constantly remind me of my screw ups. What does she want me to do, get on my knees and beg for forgiveness?**

" **do you have to throw that in my face all the time?", I grumble mostly to myself as I lean forward in my seat. Maybe I should have just let Jackie leave. I smell the start of a shouting match, this is one battle I won't win. Well, at least I got Jackie to stay for a little while longer. Maybe if I play my cards right, I could get her to catch a bite or a movie with me. Its probably best that I work my way up to that carefully, wouldn't want Jackie to take off on me.**

" **you mean like you used to throw the whole 'get off my boyfriend' scenario in my face?", ponders Jackie with arched eye brows as she awaits my response. Well...dammit. Somehow I knew that was going to blow up on me sooner or later. I can't dispute that with her, that was how I won most of our arguments in the past. All I used to have to do was bring that up, and Jackie would cave and apologize. Now I guess she has the upper hand this time. Whenever we fight now, she could just bring up how I cheated on her.**

" **I knew that would come back to bite me in the ass one day.", I crack with a smile making its way across my face. My smile soon turns to a grin as I notice Jackie's face light up with a smile of her own. Before long the two of us are sharing a laugh. This is great, I made Jackie chuckle. That has to be a good sign right? Jackie looks so beautiful when she's happy. I don't want this moment to end, I wish that at least for a while things would be normal between Jackie and I. If thats at all possible, I'll never ask for anything more.**

**Trying her best to stop chuckling, Jackie glances down at her watch," I should probably go."**

**Moving to stand in Jackie's way, I gaze down at her," couldn't you and I at least catch a movie or grab a bite?"**_** (End Hyde's p.o.v)**_

_**(Jackie's p.o.v.)**_

" **I can't today Steven, I have other plans. Rain check?", I offer in a compromise. I'm not sure what I'm doing. Am I really making plans with Steven? Thats what it sounds like I just did. The truth is, I'm kind of looking forward to spending some alone time with Steven. We haven't hung out since our break up. Well, we did two days ago but things didn't go so nicely. I was really angry with Steven after our quarrel at the Hub, but now I kind of understand his outburst.**

" **you have other plans, or you just don't want to?", clarifies Hyde as he folds his arms calmly across his chest. What is that supposed to mean? God, why does everything turn into a bickering match with Steven? I told him that I already had plans. What is there not to believe about that? If I didn't want to see Steven, doesn't he think that I would have left after I found out that Donna wasn't here? I wanted to leave, but I stayed. I stayed because I miss Steven just as much as he misses me. Can't he see that by now?**

**Shifting uncomfortably as the basement door opens and Joe appears, I lower my eyes from Hyde's," I have other plans, Joe, Fez, Michael and I are going to the movies."**

**Tensing when Joe places a hand on my shoulder, Hyde masks his jealousy with Zen," whatever."**

" **come on Jacks, we should get a move on. Fez is getting impatient.", points out Joe before giving Hyde the once over. Its not long before I feel Joe stiffen beside me as well. Could things get anymore awkward? I'm just waiting for Michael to barge in, wouldn't that just be dandy? I'm wondering if maybe coming down here was a bad idea now. Its obvious that these two don't like one another. Steven is convinced that Joseph and I are seeing each other. No matter what I say, he doesn't believe me.**

" **yeah, sure. I'll see you around Steven. Maybe we could do something tomorrow? Tell Donna that I was here.", I remind quietly as I steal one last glance up at Steven. He does not look happy with me. What does he want me to do though, never hangout with Joseph? I can't do that, him and I are best friends. Why is that so hard for Steven to grasp? Couldn't he at least try to trust me? I don't want things to be tense between Steven and I. I want to be able to spend time with him without the awkwardness. Is that so much to ask, because I really don't think that it is.**_** (End Jackie's p.o.v.)**_

_**(Jackie's thoughts)**_

**Off all the places that I could have looked for Donna, I chose the basement? I must be dense. Like I didn't know that Steven would be down there? Of course I knew he would be down there! It's only the basement, Steven lives down there! If anyone should know, it would be me. After all, I have spent many nights down there with him. I've only slept down there for the last year. Or, well I used to at least. Those days are gone now, I'll never sleep on Steven's dingy cot again. We're not together anymore. All because he broke a promise to me. A promise never to cheat, one he only broke because I broke mine first. I swore to Steven that I would never hangout with Michael alone. Our break up may not be entirely Steven's fault, but he cheated to hurt me. Well, he did. But then I saw his face just before. When Joseph called me Jacks, I saw the betrayal in his eyes. Jacks was Steven's nick name for me, only he ever called me that. Then when Joseph did, I saw how much it tore him apart. It was almost as though I had cheated on Steven once I saw the look on his face. That is one look I never want to see again, I know that one. I have given that look. ...Maybe its time that I talk to Steven finally. I'll go see him later on tonight when everyone is asleep.**_** (End Jackie's thoughts)**_

_**(Hyde's thoughts)**_

**Jacks...he called her Jacks, and she just let him. Like she didn't even care, as if it were no big deal. That was my nick name for Jackie. I gave it to her, only I used to call her that. Now this jerk comes along and calls her that, and she doesn't even care? Do I mean that little to Jackie? She should have known that would strike a cord. Is she dating this guy now? Could Jackie really be going steady with him? We broke up not even two weeks ago and she's going out with other guys? Where does that leave me? Could Jackie really have stopped caring about me so completely? I can't believe that we're really over. I always thought that we would work things out eventually. Apparently I was dead wrong though, Jackie seems to have no intention of taking me back. ...You know what? I don't care, whatever. Jackie has apparently moved on, why shouldn't I do the same? In fact, I'm going to. I'm going out and with luck, I won't come home alone tonight. If Jackie doesn't need me, I don't need her!**_** (End Hyde's thoughts)**_


	28. Ready to Talk, whose The tramp!

_**Description: This is another story that I've had stewing in my mind ever since i was halfway done writing the most recent one i posted on line onto notebook paper. Its another Jackie/Hyde fanfic...ooooh big shocker huh? I know, me writing a Jackie/Hyde story? Who would have ever thought. ... P . well, i thought i would test the waters with this story. Let me know what you think.**_

_**Disclaimer: really, are you serious? I think by now it should be clear that I don't own any part of this show or its characters. **_

_**Authors Note: special thanks to Janette and that70sluver for their reviews, you guys are seriously awesome. I heart you both.**_

_**Chapter #25**_

_**(Jackie's p.o.v.)**_

**Sneaking out of Donna's house, I make my way toward the basement. Carefully opening the basement door, I quietly walk inside. Its pitch black when I enter, so I have to feel my way to the couch. Sighing in relief, I sit down and turn the television down low. It is a little after midnight, Steven is probably asleep right now. But if I know him, he'll get up for a beer around two. That isn't very long of a wait, I'll just watch television until then. Laying down on the couch, I try my best not to nod off. ...Hearing Steven's bedroom door open and shut an hour or so later, I wake from a light sleep. Rubbing at my eyes, I sit up groggily and call out," Steven?"**

" **what the hell? Whose there? Why is the television on? ...I have a baseball bat dammit!", announces Hyde as he jumps back at the sound of my voice. I try my best not to chuckle when he does. Well, there is a first. Since when is Steven Hyde afraid of anything? I was always under the assumption that he was fearless. Believe it or not, I wasn't trying to startle Steven. I've just been doing a lot of thinking about the two of us, and I think it might be time to try and work things out. I have missed Steven, and if he's willing to still I'd like to talk with him and see if we can settle our differences.**

" **Steven, relax. Its only me.", I caution as I stand up to meet him. The truth is, I have been doing a lot of thinking these last couple of days. Not matter how much I try, I can't seem to get Steven out of my thoughts. As much as I don't want to admit it, I miss Steven. I think that I'm finally ready to talk with him about everything. If I were to be honest, I would admit that all that I want is for things to be normal between Steven and I again.**

" **Jackie? What are you doing here?", demands Hyde in a gruff and mildly hostile tone. Ouch, can't say that I wasn't expecting that. Guess I kind of deserve it after what happened this afternoon. Steven was all kinds of torn up when I left with Joe to catch a movie with Fez and Michael. The look on his face when Joseph referred to me as Jacks, it pained me to meet Steven's eyes when I left. I saw the hurt and betrayal that laid in them, Jack's was Steven's nickname for me. Only he ever called me that, then Joseph have the nerve to? That must have really ticked Steven off.**

" **isn't it obvious already? I came to see you Steven.", I reveal while I sit upright in my spot on the couch. Rubbing at my eyes tiredly, I do my best to hold back a yawn. Maybe I should have waited until it was morning time to come over, I'm really sleepy. The truth is, I haven't been getting much sleep these last few days. I have had a lot on my mind, most of it has to do with Steven. I had to come over now though, if I would have waited until morning I might have chickened out. Guess if I want to hash things out with Steven once and for all, its now or never.**

**Grabbing himself a beer, Hyde hands one to me," won't your boyfriend get mad?"**

**Taking a sip from my beer, I place it down on the table," I told you, Joe and I are only friends Steven."**

" **you sure spend a lot of time with him.", accuses Hyde as he gulps down the last of his own drink and grabs another. What does that have to do with anything? Joseph is my best friend, I have known him since we were in diapers. Of course I'm going to spend a lot of time with him now that he's back in town. We were inseparable as kids, right up until the day he moved two towns over. I remember how crushed I was to lose my best friend, sure we still saw each other. It was only once and a while though, never as often as we used to. He's back now though, for good. If I want to spend a bunch of time with my best friend than I'm going to do.**

" **I didn't come here to argue Steven.", I reason before leaning forward in my seat to turn the television set off. If I wanted to argue, I wouldn't have waited until everyone was asleep to come and see you. If Steven is going to make things more difficult than they already were, than I may as well leave right now. For once I'm making an effort and coming to see him, this should count for something shouldn't it? The question is, can I get Steven to hear me out or is he going to be a jerk?**

" **why did you come here then?", resigns Hyde when curiosity finally gets the best of him. Isn't it obvious by now? I came here to see you Steven. I miss you, probably even way more then you could ever guess. Ever since Steven and I broke up two weeks ago, I have been a complete wreck. Things were finally going my way, I was in a comfortable relationship. Not to mention that I was head over heels in love with Steven, things couldn't have been better between us. Then Steven shattered my heart once he told me he'd cheated. I haven't been the same since, but I finally realized something. All of this is Steven's fault, I'm partly to blame as well.**

" **well, I uh...I wanted to see you. You know, to talk about us.", I admit before risking a nervous glance up at Steven. His demeanor remains the same, I sigh heavily to myself. Steven isn't going to make things easy for me is he? Of course not, why would he? Its not as though I made anything easy for him. Whenever Steven called I would hangup on him and whenever he came by, I would slam the door in his face or kick him in the shin. I wouldn't hold it against Steven if he told me to leave, I would deserve it actually.**

**Searching the dryer for a clean shirt to put on, Hyde frowns when he can't find one," there is no us, remember?"**

**Standing from my seat, I walk over toward Steven and place a hand on his shoulder," I know that there isn't."**

" **so what do you want then Jackie?", remarks Hyde as he turns to face me finally. I watch is my hand slowly moves to his chest when he does so. Taking the smallest of steps forward, I make no attempt to remove my hand. Truth be told, I don't really want to. It has been so long since I have felt Steven's bare skin, I miss his touch. I'm close enough to Steven right now to smell his familiar scent, its a mixture of old spice cologne and smoke. I've grown accustomed to Steven's smell, one sniff is enough to drive me wild. Its becoming difficult to concentrate with him as close as he is.**

" **I have been doing a lot of thinking lately. About you, about me...you know, us. And well, I just thought that it was time...what the hell?!", I yell when some half dressed skank emerges from Steven's room. Who the hell is this bitch? More importantly, why is she walking out of Steven's room with her blouse barely buttoned. Oh my god, did Steven just sleep with this tramp? I can not believe him. Ugh, I am beyond angry right now! How could Steven be such a pig headed jerk? **

" **hey Hyde, I thought you were just getting a beer baby. I was hoping we could have another romp, but I have to go now.", reveals Steven's latest slut as she stumbles her way out of his room. Looking her over with pure disgust, I turn my glare to Steven. Unbelievable, I must have been stupid to think that Steven was any different from Michael. Apparently he isn't, especially if he's willing to sleep with any whore that looks his way. I thought Steven cared about me, that maybe just maybe I meant something to him. I couldn't have been more dead wrong. Ugh, I am so disgusted with not only Steven but myself right now. To think I came over here to try and settle our differences! **_**(End Jackie's p.o.v.)**_

_**(Hyde's p.o.v.)**_

" **yeah well, sorry about that. I got caught up, I'll see you around.", I wave this girl I hardly know off dismissively. Its a real shame that she has to leave so quickly, I was kind of looking forward to another go around. Eh, oh well. There is always tomorrow night with some other girl I'll more than likely take home from the bar. I'm a free man now, why shouldn't I revert back to my old ways? Love them and leave 'em, thats always been my motto. I have no idea how, but for some reason Jackie was my only exception to that rule. Its safe to say I won't be making that mistake again. One night stands are more of a safe bet anyway, no one gets hurt that way.**

**Buttoning up the last of her shirt, my latest one night stand places her hand on my chest," call me if you ever want to fool around again."**

**Giving this girl a quick peck, I slap her ass as she leaves," yeah, don't count on it."**

" **Steven, what the hell? Who was that!", exclaims Jackie overcome with anger as her tiny fists beat at my chest. Unable to stop Jackie's sudden attack on me, I grab hold of her wrists gently. What is her probably, and why is it any of her business who that girl was? 'In case you forgot Jackie, you and I aren't together anymore', I remind silently as I stare down at her now. Why should you give a damn who I bring home and what I do with them? You're not my girlfriend anymore. You haven't been for over two weeks, you lost the right to throw a fit and become upset with me whenever I do something stupid.**

" **why is it any of your business?", I counter with a sneer as I release my hold on Jackie's wrist finally. If I remember correctly, its none of your damn business what or who I do anymore. I'm tired of trying to beg and plead for your forgiveness. I have spent the majority of our break up sulking down here in the basement. Where the hell have you been Jackie? Oh, thats right you have been out with your new little boyfriend the entire time. Don't you even dare try to give me grief Jackie Burkhart, I don't want to hear it.**

" **you know what, its not Steven. Just forget it.", relents Jackie after a few seconds of silence. Whoa, hold on a minute. Thats it? Jackie is just going to leave now? Why the hell did she come over here in the first place? What could she have possibly wanted to talk about? More importantly, how come she kept on insisting that we had to talk about 'us'. Last I remember, there hasn't been an 'us' since Jackie broke things off with me that day in the El Camino. If she came over to apologize and explain about earlier, Jackie can just save it. I don't give a damn anymore, if she wants to date this guy Joe she can go for it. Hell if she even was thinking about taking that idiot Kelso back, good luck to her. See if I give a crap what Jackie does anymore, she's not my girl.**

**Trying her best not to cry in front of me, a single tear rolls down Jackie's cheek," obviously its not important now, is it?" ...**_** (End Hyde's p.o.v.)**_


	29. Must have Been stupid,Screwed myself

_**Description: This is another story that I've had stewing in my mind ever since i was halfway done writing the most recent one i posted on line onto notebook paper. Its another Jackie/Hyde fanfic...ooooh big shocker huh? I know, me writing a Jackie/Hyde story? Who would have ever thought. ... P . well, i thought i would test the waters with this story. Let me know what you think.**_

_**Disclaimer: really, are you serious? I think by now it should be clear that I don't own any part of this show or its characters. **_

_**Authors Note: special thanks to Janette and that70sluver for their reviews, you guys are seriously awesome. I heart you both. Before I forget, I meant to answer this last chapter but forgot. I haven't abandoned The things I do... I'm just trying to catch up with it in my note book. I'm hoping to update tomorrow or possibly Sunday since I'm leaving for a wedding on Thursday Sorry about the delay on that story.**_

_**Chapter #26**_

_**~Continued from previous chapter~**_

_**(Hyde's p.o.v.)**_

**Slowly becoming more than a little anxious over Jackie's presence, my body temperature gradually begins to rise. I can feel my palms begin to sweat and my heart start to race. By now I'm in panic mode, everything is finally making sense. Jackie came down here to see me, she wants to talk about 'us'. At first, I didn't understand what she meant. Jackie and I broke up a little more than two weeks ago, there is no more us. Could that be what she wanted to talk about? Was Jackie making an honest attempt to work things out with me? If this is what she was doing, then I have just made the stupidest mistake possible. Son of a bitch! I knew bringing that girl back to the basement was a bad idea and I did it anyway. What the hell is wrong with me? Have I suddenly become the stupidest guy on earth? I thought Kelso was supposed to be the reigning king, not me. Crap, I have to fix things and fast. Grabbing hold of Jackie's hand, I do my best to stop her from leaving," come on, Jackie."**

" **first of all, you don't deserve to touch me. Second, you can go to hell Steven Hyde.", declares Jackie before yanking her hand out from under mine. Great, what the hell am I supposed to do now? Jackie is never going to forgive me after tonight. Why do I have to be such an idiot? Jackie told me a million times that she and Joe were only close friends. Why couldn't I have just believed her? I should have never gone out tonight, going to that bar was a mistake. Bringing that girl down here was too, I knew what I was doing was wrong. Why the hell didn't I just tell that girl to leave?**

" **I'll go to hell, after you tell my why your here.", affirm as I stand my ground. Though I already have an idea of why Jackie is here, I need to be sure. If Jackie really came to talk things out with me, then I just screwed myself completely. If thats the case, I need to find a way to fix things and quick. I can't let Jackie leave angry with me. As soon as Donna finds out what I've done, she'll barge over and beat me senseless for being such a dumb ass. She will never let me forget what I did either, she'll make a point of reminding me. I know how Donna is, we've been friends since first grade.**

**Pushing her way past me, Jackie heads for the basement door once more," I already told you. I wanted to talk about us, but now I can see that I was very wrong and completely stupid. I was an idiot to ever think you could change. Why I even considered forgiving and taking you back is beyond me. I hope that it was worth it Steven, both times. Apparently taking you back isn't an option anymore. Now, if you'll excuse me..."**

**Not wanting Jackie to leave, I grab her shoulder gently only to be slapped across the face," ah, dammit Jackie!"**

" **oh my god, Steven! I am so sorry...I just...ugh, forget it!", mutters Jackie before turning her back toward me. Staring after her as she takes off from the basement, I bring a hand up to my reddened cheek. I can still feel the sting her hand has left there. Great, now things really are over between Jackie and I. What am I supposed to do now? I can't just go over and talk to her, she doesn't want to see me. Jackie just caught me with another girl, I can't just apologize to her. What would I even say? Oops, my bad? Yeah, I'm pretty sure that wouldn't cut it. Besides, if I went over to Donna's now, Jackie would kick the crap out of my shins. Not to mention when Donna finds out, she is almost definitely going to chew my ass out for what I did. There isn't a doubt in my mind that I'll probably receive hell from everyone, the Foreman's, Eric, Donna and probably even Fez. I just know once Kelso finds out, he'll more then likely gloat about things in my face. There is no avoiding any of this either, my life is going to be a living hell. All because I'm a stupid jackass, great. Nice going Hyde, once again you royally screwed yourself.**_** (End Hyde's p.o.v.)**_

_**(Jackie's thoughts)**_

**After what Steven did, I didn't think he could hurt me anymore. Obviously, I was proved wrong. I came over to talk with Steven, only to catch him with another girl. She just walked right out of his room. Then Steven gave her a quick kiss and sent her on her way. The nerve of him! God, and to think that I considered taking him back! Well, obviously thats out of the question now. Right now, I don't even want to see or speak to Steven. He makes me sick! He had better not show his face around Donna's or even dare try to call me. So help me god if he does, I will kick his ass clear across Wisconsin.**_** (End Jackie's thoughts)**_

_**(Hyde's thoughts) **_

**Shit! Dammit all to hell! Of all the nights to come and see me, Jackie chose tonight? I knew bringing that girl home was a bad idea, but I did it anyway. Jackie came over, she wanted to talk about us. She...she wanted to get back together with me. I blew it though, big time. I am such a dumb ass. Its just...I thought Jackie had moved on. I mean she has spent a lot of time with that jerk Joe. I was convinced that they were dating even though Jackie said they were only friends. Well, apparently they aren't if she came over to see me. Why did I bring that girl home? I didn't even want to sleep with her. But I did and now Jackie hates me even more. There is no way in hell she will ever take me back now. I really blew things this time. ...**_**(End Hyde's thoughts)**_


	30. Your gonna Get it,Go apologize Dumb ass!

_**Description: This is another story that I've had stewing in my mind ever since i was halfway done writing the most recent one i posted on line onto notebook paper. Its another Jackie/Hyde fanfic...ooooh big shocker huh? I know, me writing a Jackie/Hyde story? Who would have ever thought. ... P . well, i thought i would test the waters with this story. Let me know what you think.**_

_**Disclaimer: really, are you serious? I think by now it should be clear that I don't own any part of this show or its characters. **_

_**Authors Note: special thanks to Janette and that70sluver for their reviews, you guys are seriously awesome. I heart you both. Before I forget, I meant to answer this last chapter but forgot. I haven't abandoned The things I do... I'm just trying to catch up with it in my note book. I'm hoping to update tomorrow or possibly Sunday since I'm leaving for a wedding on Thursday Sorry about the delay on that story.**_

_**Chapter #27**_

_**(Eric's p.o.v.) "**_

"**hey Eric, is Hyde around?", demands after stalking into the basement. She looks mad as hell right now. Donna looks like she is about to kill Hyde. What the hell did he do now? I can not believe that idiot has managed to get donna ranting yet again! Wasn't it just three or four days ago when she was on his ass about upsetting jackie? I wonder what the hell the moron has done this time. Whatever it was it must have been bad, donna is fuming right now. Hmm, I should probably do my best not to earn myself a similar grilling. At times like this, its better just to stand aside and let donna vent out her frustrations on hyde. No need to throw myself under the bus as well. Hyde messed up, let him get what he deserves and not me.**

" **he is upstairs eating breakfast, why? Are you going to yell?", I question cautiously not wanting Donna to unleash her rage on me. The last place that I want to be is on Donna's bad side. If Donna is mad at me, I can say bye bye to touching her naughty places. What could she possibly be upset with Hyde for though? To the best of my knowledge, he hasn't done anything to piss Donna off that I know of. Did he do something that upset Jackie again? Last time Hyde made Jackie take off crying, Donna nearly killed him.**

**Making her way past me, Donna stomps her way upstairs," why do you think? You are damn right I'm going to yell. Hyde! You jerk get over here so I can kick your ass!"**

**Looking up from his breakfast, Hyde sighs at the sight of an enraged Donna," what do you want Donna?"**

" **you know damn well what I want, Jackie told me what happened last night.", growls Donna in warning as she makes a point of getting in Hyde's face. Whoa, something happened last night? Why didn't Hyde say anything to me? I want to know what happened. How come I am out of the loop lately? I didn't know who Joe was until a few days ago, and now this? What the hell is going on. Last time I talked with Hyde, he was headed out to the bar. Did something happen while he was out that I should know about. Maybe Hyde had a run in with Jackie and her new 'friend' while he was out. This would explain why Donna looks like she is about to rip Hyde's head off.**

" **I don't think what happened last night is any of your business, Donna." utters Hyde before looking up from his breakfast in agitation. Wow, things certainly became tense quickly. Come to think of it, ever since Jackie and Hyde broke up there has been a lot of yelling, arguing and door slamming. I almost hate to say it, but I kind of wish that the two of them would just work things out already. Then things would go back to normal finally...or well, as normal as can be at least. I'll be the first to admit that Jackie and Hyde as a couple was just creepy and unnatural. But anyone could see how happy the two of them were. Now? Its as though Jackie and Hyde are hardly a shell of their old selves.**

**Glaring right back at Hyde, Donna whacks him upside the head," Jackie wanted to get back with you! She came over last night to talk things out. Way to screw things up Hyde!"**

**Putting the paper he was reading down, Red turns his attention to Hyde," Steven, is this true? Did Jackie want to work things out with you?" **

" **yeah, she did Mr Foreman. But Hyde messed that up when he brought home another girl.", announces Donna, her voice full of disgust. Whoa, what? Hold on a minute, Jackie came over the other night? When the hell was this? I was down in the basement all night! Well, up until Hyde came home with some girl and kicked me out that is. When could Jackie have possibly come over? What did she do, wait until everyone was asleep and sneak over? If thats the case, it would explain why Hyde was so grumpy when he woke up this morning. I was wondering what was up his ass, now I know.**_** (End Eric's p.o.v.) **_

_**(Red's p.o.v.)**_

**" you did what! For a week and a half I had to watch you mope around this house. Now when Jackie wants to talk things over, you do something as stupid as this! Steven you had better explain yourself before my foot makes a one way trip up your ass!", I yell out in anger before throwing down my paper. How stupid can one kid be? Ever since Jackie broke up with Steven, I have had to witness him sulking around and looking all sad and depressed. Now, when Jackie finally decides that it was time the two of them talked out their differences this moron ruins everything? What the hell is wrong with him? I thought kelso was the dumb one, not Steven.**

**" way to go dumb ass!", I can kitty blurt out from behind me. Turning my attention toward her briefly, I can't help but smile. Thats my Kitty, she'll put Steven in his place just as good as I will. One thing is for sure, Kitty won't be babying Steven anymore. With luck maybe she will help me knock some sense into this dumb ass. I can not believe how badly this idiot has managed to screw himself. Jackie would have taken him back, not anymore though. Now? Well, now Steven is lucky that Kitty and I don't kill him.**

**" Mr and Mrs Foreman, I didn't know that Jackie wanted to work things out. I thought she had moved on.", clarifies Hyde as he makes an attempt to defend himself. Oh, please don't give me that crap. I have watched Jackie take Kelso back how many times? Granted that when Jackie ended things with Steven, she didn't take him back right away...I knew they would eventually work things out. Steven had better not expect me to believe that load of crap, because I don't. If he would have just given Jackie the space and time to think that she wanted, everything would have eventually worked out. Hurt as she was, anyone could plainly see how much Jackie loved Steven. The only one that couldn't was the moron himself.**

**Rolling her eyes at Hyde's lame excuse, Donna pours herself some orange juice," how many times did Jackie have to tell you that her and Joe are just friends? Its obvious that you don't trust Jackie, if you did you wouldn't have brought that slut to the basement."**

**Finishing the last of my coffee, I set down my coffee cup," congratulations Steven, you're a bigger dumb ass then Eric. Here is what you are going to do, Steven. You are going to go over to Donna's house and apologize to Jackie. If you have to, you are going to beg for her forgiveness. Are we clear? There won't be any ifs ands or buts about it either. Now march your ass over there before I put my foot in it!"**

**" ****yes sir.", stammers Hyde before jumping nervously out of his seat. I smirk to myself victoriously as Hyde stumbles his way out the sliding glass door. There, I think that I made my point clear. Steven had better work things out with Jackie once and for all. Those two had a good thing going and I am not about to let Steven throw that away. Besides, I kind of like the loud one. She is the only one of Eric's friend, besides Donna, who isn't a complete dumb ass. Jackie knows her way around under a car too. She could teach Eric a thing or two about how to properly hold a flash light as well. That Jackie is a nice girl, and if Steven hurts her again their going to need a surgeon to remove my foot from his ass.**_** (End Red's p.o.v.) **_


	31. Death to The clock,Whys he here?

_**Description: This is another story that I've had stewing in my mind ever since i was halfway done writing the most recent one i posted on line onto notebook paper. Its another Jackie/Hyde fanfic...ooooh big shocker huh? I know, me writing a Jackie/Hyde story? Who would have ever thought. ... P . well, i thought i would test the waters with this story. Let me know what you think.**_

_**Disclaimer: really, are you serious? I think by now it should be clear that I don't own any part of this show or its characters. **_

_**Authors Note: special thanks to Janette and that70sluver for their reviews, you guys are seriously awesome. I heart you both. Before I forget, I meant to answer this last chapter but forgot. I haven't abandoned The things I do... I'm just trying to catch up with it in my note book. I'm hoping to update tomorrow or possibly Sunday since I'm leaving for a wedding on Thursday Sorry about the delay on that story.**_

_**Chapter #28**_

_**(Joe's p.o.v.)**_

" **knock knock.", I announce before poking my head into Jackie's bedroom. Opening the door halfway, I hesitate on stepping inside. It doesn't look like Jackie is here, I wonder if maybe she went out. At second glance, I notice a lump underneath Jackie's covers. Huh, why would Jackie hide herself under the covers? She must be upset about something, the question is what? When I last spoke with her, she mentioned wanting to talk things out with her ex. Could things not have gone as planned?**

" **go away and leave me alone.", warns Jackie in what I'm to guess is an agitated tone. Damn, what is her problem? Why is Jackie mad at me? I didn't do anything to upset her. Well, not that I know of at least. Maybe Jackie just doesn't want any company right now. Should I just leave her alone until she is ready to talk then? Something is telling me that I should just leave Jackie be, but I can't. I don't want Jackie to be upset, whenever she is all I want to do is comfort her. Man, I wish that I knew what was wrong. I'm guessing asking her is out of the question. I wouldn't want Jackie to snap at me or become more upset than she already is.**

" **I'm sorry but the correct answer was, whose there? Whats with you?", I joke lightly before walking completely into the room. Usually my corny quips always get a laugh out of Jackie without fail. She must not be in a humorous mood right now, I didn't even receive a chuckle. Talk about a tough audience, I'm going to have to try a different approach. I'm afraid to get too close to Jackie right now, she's known to become violent when you push her buttons. Case in point? Eric's sister Laurie, I had a real laugh when Jackie told me how she kicked the crap out of her. I can just imagine Jackie in a fight, she's tiny but strong. If anyone should know this, its me.**

**Grabbing the closest object, Jackie tosses it in my direction," when are you going to learn to listen?"**

**Ducking out of the way just in time, I cringe as a clock hits the wall," whoa! Hey easy there Jackie. You almost took off my head." **

" **Joe! I'm sorry. I thought you were Steven.", apologizes Jackie hurriedly after jumping out from her hiding place under the blankets. Yeah, big surprise there. Why am I not shocked that Jackie wouldn't want to see him? Wonder what the idiot could have possibly done wrong this time. Whatever it was, my head was almost smashed in no thanks to that moron. Its safe to say that I don't need to ask how things went the other night. Judging Jackie's reaction, I'd say that they went pretty badly. Guess this means that I'm on damage control yet again.**_** (End Joe's p.o.v.)**_

_**(End Jackie's p.o.v.)**_

" **well, I'm not. But that explains the broken clock. Don't be sorry, I'm fine. Unfortunately the clock didn't make it.", cracks Joe sarcastically as he smiles down at me. Glancing over Joseph's shoulder, I cringe at the sight of the now smashed clock. Damn, I didn't think that I threw the clock that hard. Look at that thing, its in pieces on the floor. I should probably get rid of that before Donna sees it, I'm pretty sure that was her alarm clock not mine.**

**Sitting up on my elbows, I chuckle at the sight of the broke clock," oops. Oh well, it was Donna's anyway. Serves her right for always setting it so loudly."**

**Sitting down beside my lying form, Joe only stares down at me," won't she be mad?"**

" **yeah, but who cares? Donna is a lumberjack.", I dismiss with a roll of my eyes. What is Donna going to do? If she is really that upset about the stupid alarm clock, I'll buy her a new one. But I stand by my previous statement. That damn alarm clock had it coming, Donna's lucky I didn't break it months ago. I'm so tired of hearing that stupid thing go off and getting woken up. Now I won't have to worry about that anymore, at least until Donna gets another alarm. Then again, I could always make that one disappear as well.**

" **well anyway, how did last night go?", inquires Joe as his eyes once again meet mine. Ugh, I was hoping that he wouldn't ask that question. Last night is the last thing that I want to talk about. If I start telling Joe what happened down in the basement, I'm only going to start crying. I hate crying in front of Joe, I don't want to burden him with my problems. Couldn't we talk about anything else? What is there to even talk about anyway. I went to see Steven, I was ready to talk things out. Had I known that Steven was going to have some slut down there with him, I wouldn't have even bothered. Unfortunately for me, I didn't know and now I'm the one who once again ends up hurt. Well I am done with it, I'm tired of all the crap and I'm not dealing with it anymore.**_** (End Jackie's p.o.v.)**_

_**(Hyde's thoughts)**_

**I have been standing outside Donna's front door for the last ten minutes or so. Mr Foreman told me to go over and apologize to Jackie. Then he said if I didn't, he would put his foot in my ass. Granted he says that a lot, this time I actually believe him. Needless to say I'm outside Donna's house. Everyone is pretty mad at me right now, Eric..Donna..even Mrs Foreman called me a dumb ass.**

**They all think that I'm an idiot for what I did. Jackie wanted to talk things over with me, she might have even taken me back. Not anymore though, she probably hates me. How do I always screw things up? I may actually be worse than Foreman at messing things up. I didn't even have to try and I sabotaged any chances of getting back with together with Jackie.**

**Should I even bother going up there? If Jackie is still mad, she could become violent. I don't want to get slapped again, that really stung like hell. If Jackie were angry enough she could probably kick my ass. Is it worth the risk? Ah, hell I may as well. Whether I go up or not, I'm dead meat either way. This is it, I'm going to hash things out with Jackie once and for all.**

**I feel like I'm about to enter a war zone, thats probably because I am. Well, here goes nothing. ...Man, what the hell? Whose in there with Jackie? It had better not be Kelso, I'll beat the crap out of him. How the hell would he have even found out about last night? Jackie wouldn't call him up, he's the last person she would seek out comfort from.**

**....No, it doesn't sound like Kelso. It sounds like that prick Joe. What is he doing here? Did Jackie ask him to come over? Maybe I should just...wait are they talking about last night? Why the hell is Jackie telling him about that? its none of his business what happened between Jackie and I the other night. Why I ought to barge in and kick the crap out of the jerk for even asking. Except I can't because Jackie will kill me and never talk to me again. Dammit all to hell!**_** (End Hyde's thoughts)**_


	32. Familiar heartbreak,You called him Hyde

_**Description: This is another story that I've had stewing in my mind ever since i was halfway done writing the most recent one i posted on line onto notebook paper. Its another Jackie/Hyde fanfic...ooooh big shocker huh? I know, me writing a Jackie/Hyde story? Who would have ever thought. ... P . well, i thought i would test the waters with this story. Let me know what you think.**_

_**Disclaimer: really, are you serious? I think by now it should be clear that I don't own any part of this show or its characters. **_

_**Authors Note: special thanks to Janette and that70sluver for their reviews, you guys are seriously awesome. I heart you both. Before I forget, I meant to answer this last chapter but forgot. I haven't abandoned The things I do... I'm just trying to catch up with it in my note book. I'm hoping to update tomorrow or possibly Sunday since I'm leaving for a wedding on Thursday Sorry about the delay on that story.**_

_**Chapter #29**_

_**(Jackie's p.o.v.)**_

" **hows about we don't talk about that.", I remark bitterly as visions from last night run through my head. Steven with no shirt on, me about to take him back, that skank walking out from his room. Steven slapping her on the ass as she leaves, the familiar sinking feeling working its way back into my stomach, the look on Steven's face when I slapped him. I close my eyes as one last image enters my head, the tears that stung my eyes and threatened to fall the other night are back. Why didn't I just lock Donna's bedroom door? Then I wouldn't have to talk about Steven and the hell that was last night.**

" **it didn't go well?", guesses Joe with a look of both confusion and concern. If it went well, I wouldn't be sitting here about to cry. No, I would be happy and glad to have my Steven back. But I'm not, I don't have him back and I probably never will. When did my life become such a mess? Why couldn't Steven have just come and talked to me? Even if he didn't want to hear my explanation, did he really think sleeping with some slutty nurse would solve anything? I don't know, maybe this is it. Maybe Steven and I weren't meant to work things out. Is this really how it was supposed to end between us? I thought Steven was the one for me, could I have been wrong?**

" **not really....he brought another girl to the basement Joe.", I confide quietly while resting my head in my hands. Its taking all that I have not to break down and cry. What the hell was I thinking? Steven isn't cut out for relationships, how could I have ever thought that he would be? Steven once told me flat out that he trusted no one. When I asked if that meant me as well, I should have known the answer. Steven just couldn't let go of his insecurities over Michael. I was never any help though, that whole 'get off my boyfriend' incident really put a dent in our relationship and whatever little trust Steven had in me. Guess Steven and I were flawed from the start.**

" **sorry I mentioned it then. ...Hey, how do you know he had a girl in the basement?", questions Joe after a few seconds of thought. How else would I know? I went down to the basement last night like I said that I would. If Steven hadn't of come out for a beer at two like I knew he would, then I never would have woken up. Its funny how life works, I went down there ready to forgive Steven and I left never wanting to see or speak to him again.**

**Laying on my back, I look up at the ceiling," I went to see Steven and she was there."**

**Glancing down at me, Joe sits back beside me," maybe they were only hanging out."**

" **in his room Joseph? Doubtful.", I laugh with a roll of my eyes. Please, I'm not an idiot. I know exactly what Steven and that girl were doing. God, the nerve of him! How could Steven bring another girl down to the basement? Didn't he think that if I found out I would be hurt? I'll bet that he probably didn't even care. Ugh, and I almost took him back too! Well, thats a mistake that I'm never going to make again. **_**(End Jackie's p.o.v.)**_

_**(Joe's p.o.v.)**_

" **we're hanging out in your room.", I point out with arched eye brows. What is the big deal? Suddenly a guy can't have a girl in his room without something happening? When did that become a rule? Jackie and I spend an awfully lot of time in her and Donna's room. As of yet we have never done anything besides talk and watch television. I really don't see what the big deal is, so the guy had another girl down in his room. That doesn't mean anything.**

" **you and I are only friends, that girl was a slut.", announces Jackie with a hint of jealousy and disgust in her tone. Well, those are some harsh words to say about someone that you don't even know. I can't believe the way that Jackie is acting right now. Not once have I ever seen her this resentful toward anyone. There has to be more to the story then Jackie is letting on. Something had to have happened the other night that she has yet to tell me about. If I'm lucky, maybe I can coax whatever it is Jackie's hiding out of her. **

**Laughing at Jackie's choice of words, I let out a loud grunt as she gives me a light elbow to the side," oww, hey! How do you know anything happened or that the girl was a slut Jackie?"**

**Regarding me with a more than aggravated scowl, Jackie sits up next to me," it wasn't hard to figure out Joseph. This girl walked out of his room buttoning up her shirt and told Hyde to call her if he ever wanted to fool around again."**

" **I thought his name was Steven? You just referred to him as Hyde.", I mention after a minute or two of silence. Huh, that was kind of weird. Why did Jackie refer to her ex as Hyde? What is that some kind of nickname or something? More importantly was it a slip up or did Jackie mean to say it. Judging by the look on her face, I'm going to guess she didn't even realize her mistake. At least now I know why Jackie reacted the way that she did when I came knocking on the bedroom door. I'm fairly sure that if I caught my ex with someone else, I wouldn't want her coming around trying to explain her sides of things. All this being said, did there really need to be casualties? Seriously, what did the clock ever do to Jackie besides wake her up?**_** (End Joe's thoughts)**_

_**(Jackie's thoughts)**_

**Whoa, that was weird. I haven't called Steven by his last name since before we were dating. Everybody calls him Hyde, except me. I'm the only one he lets call him Steven, aside from Mr And Mrs Foreman that is. I guess he must have gotten tired of correcting me and eventually realized that I wasn't going to call him by his last name anymore. Should I though? I mean, we're not together anymore so shouldn't I go back to calling him Hyde? Before was only a slip up, but still. If I did that though, it would make all of this real. Our break up...the fact that we may never get **

**back together again. Thats all a reality I'm not ready to deal with. ...**_**(End Jackie's thoughts)**_

_**(Hyde's thoughts)**_

**She called me Hyde. Jackie has never called me by my last name, not since we started dating at least. Why would she start now? Was it only a slip up or did she mean to say it? It had to be a slip up right? What am I supposed to do if it wasn't? I must have really hurt Jackie last night. I didn't mean to though. If I had thought there was a chance that Jackie wanted to work things out, never in a million years would I have brought that girl home. Thats the thing though, I didn't even think I stood a chance with Jackie. I was convinced that she wanted nothing to do with me. What was I supposed to think? The two times we had seen each other, we fought. Jackie even stopped taking my calls again. I mean, before last night I didn't think there was a chance in hell that she would take me back. Now, thanks to my stupidity there probably isn't. I'm not even sure if I should bother knocking. Jackie won't talk to me, not after last night. Even if she did, it would only turn into a shouting match. The last thing I want to do is give that jerk in there more of a chance to comfort Jackie ...**_**(End Hyde's thoughts)**_


	33. Just a Slip up,She's smiling

_**Description: This is another story that I've had stewing in my mind ever since i was halfway done writing the most recent one i posted on line onto notebook paper. Its another Jackie/Hyde fanfic...ooooh big shocker huh? I know, me writing a Jackie/Hyde story? Who would have ever thought. ... P . well, i thought i would test the waters with this story. Let me know what you think.**_

_**Disclaimer: really, are you serious? I think by now it should be clear that I don't own any part of this show or its characters. **_

_**Authors Note: special thanks to Janette and that70sluver for their reviews, you guys are seriously awesome. I heart you both. Before I forget, I meant to answer this last chapter but forgot. I haven't abandoned The things I do... I'm just trying to catch up with it in my note book. I'm hoping to update tomorrow or possibly Sunday since I'm leaving for a wedding on Thursday Sorry about the delay on that story.**_

_**Chapter #30**_

_**(Jackie's p.o.v.)**_

" **I did? Huh, thats weird. I haven't called Steven by his last name since before we started going out. Normally, everyone calls Steven by his last name. I'm the only exception, well me and the Foreman's.", I explain after a brief moment of silence. That really was weird, why did I refer to Steven as Hyde? It had to have been a slip up. I'm so used to calling him Steven though, should I go back to calling him Hyde? I mean, we aren't a couple anymore. Whats keeping me from calling him Hyde? ...The fact that it would make all of this real is whats holding me back. Who am I trying to kid?**

" **his last name is Hyde? You even called him that?", repeats Joe with an arch of his eye brows. The look on his face is enough to make me laugh. Is it that hard to believe? I guess that Hyde is kind of an unusual last name. Is that why I would always insist on referring to him as Steven? Ugh, I can't believe that it has almost been three weeks since the two of us broke up. If I had things my way, Steven and I would have worked out our differences by now. The way things are looking now, I don't see that happening.**

**With a slight shake of my head, I close my eyes long enough to mask the hurt in them through Zen," no, I used to though. Now, I usually call him by his first name. Steven used to hate it when I did this, but I think he eventually realized I wasn't going to call him by his last name anymore. The Foreman's and I are the only ones that he lets call him Steven ...Do you think that I should go back to calling him, Hyde? You know, since I'm no longer..."**

**Startled and unsure how to answer my question, instead Joe only pats my hand lightly before finishing my question," since your no longer with Steven? I don't know Jackie, I can't answer that for you. All that I can do is tell you to do what feels right to you. But hows about this instead? Lets you and I go for ice cream."**

" **I had a feeling you would say that. ...How does ice cream solve anything?", I inquire with a frown making its way on my face. Leave it to Joseph to have me make the hard decisions all by myself. For once couldn't he help me out? That isn't asking too much, I've helped him out before. Ice cream does sound kind of good right now, I could really go for some cookie dough or mint chocolate chip. Did he have to mention ice cream? I'm hungry now dammit! I haven't eaten since the other night, my stomachs starting to rumble.**

" **I don't know, but have you ever had a bowl of ice cream and not smiled?", counters Joe with a smirk spreading across his features. Damn, once again he has a point. I don't know what it is about ice cream, but whenever I have a bowl afterwards I feel better. Just thinking about ice cream is starting to make me smile. I still can't help but wish things would have ended differently between Steven and I. The last that I want is for there to be awkwardness whenever I go down to the basement to hangout.**

**Pausing only a few seconds, sure enough it doesn't take long for a smile to make its way across my face," hmm, you make a good point Joseph. When your right, your right."**

**Relieved to see my spirits brightened a bit, Joe stands from his seat beside me," I usually do every once in a blue moon."**

" **so then not very often?", I tease before giving Joe a playful nudge. Stepping into my shoes, I bend down to tie them briefly. It is always fun joking around with Joe, especially when he leaves himself open like that. It took a while but I knew that eventually, I would get my wise cracks back. Guess once you have it, its never hard to get back.**

" **yeah, not very. ...Hey! ...Actually, that was a good one.", remarks Joe as the both of us share a laugh. That was a good one, wasn't it? How is it that every time I hangout with Joseph, he never fails to make me smile or chuckle? He must have some kind of gift. I could get used to spending time with Joe. Being around him is nice and familiar, its comforting whenever I spend time with him. I'm making a decision, for the rest of today I'm not going to worry about mine and Steven's problems. As of now, whatever troubles are between us are off my mind until tomorrow morning**_**. (End Jackie's p.o.v.)**_

_**(Hyde's thoughts)**_

**He made her smile...he didn't even have to try. What am I supposed to do now? I can't exactly go in there. I may as well leave, Jackie doesn't want to hear anything that I have to say. Even if Jackie were by herself, we would only wind up bickering. I don't want to hurt Jackie anymore than I already have. I'm just going to go. **

**With luck Jackie will never know that I was here. I can always lie to the Foreman's and Donna, I'll just tell them she wanted nothing to do with me. If it will spare another earful and possible foot in my ass, its for the best. Maybe this is it, I guess Jackie and I are finally through. **_**(End Hyde's thoughts)**_


	34. Whys she Sad?,Guess its Over

_**Description: This is another story that I've had stewing in my mind ever since i was halfway done writing the most recent one i posted on line onto notebook paper. Its another Jackie/Hyde fanfic...ooooh big shocker huh? I know, me writing a Jackie/Hyde story? Who would have ever thought. ... P . well, i thought i would test the waters with this story. Let me know what you think.**_

_**Disclaimer: really, are you serious? I think by now it should be clear that I don't own any part of this show or its characters. **_

_**Authors Note: special thanks to Janette and that70sluver for their reviews, you guys are seriously awesome. I heart you both. Before I forget, I meant to answer this last chapter but forgot. I haven't abandoned The things I do... I'm just trying to catch up with it in my note book. I'm hoping to update tomorrow or possibly Sunday since I'm leaving for a wedding on Thursday Sorry about the delay on that story.**_

_**Chapter #31**_

_**(Joe's p.o.v.)**_

" **how do you feel Jackie?", I ponder aloud after walking up the steps to Donna's house. Jackie hasn't said a word the entire car ride home. I don't get it, she was laughing and smiling when we were out for ice cream. But now? She won't even utter a peep. What could have possibly changed within the twenty minutes it took to bring her back here? Did I say something that upset her? If I did, what could it have been?**

" **like I just ate a barrel full of ice cream.", jokes Jackie as the two of us share a chuckle. She did not eat a barrel full of ice cream, not even close. If anything, Jackie and I both ate a pints worth of ice cream. She is just being overly dramatic, leave it to Jackie to turn a small issue into a big one. I wonder what is on her mind right now. She seems really preoccupied in her thoughts. For once I wish Jackie would tell me what was going on up there. Then I wouldn't feel so out of the loop.**

" **you exaggerate too much. I meant did you have a nice time?", I tease playfully after poking Jackie in the shoulder. Letting out a fake groan when she punches me in mine, I grin down at her. There we go, there is the smile that was there just minutes earlier. I always liked it better when Jackie had a smile on her face. Her happiness and well being has always been important to me. Right now, she's going through a rough time so I want to do whatever it takes to be there for her. Even if it means that I have to go out of my way to make her smirk. I was supposed to go out of a date this afternoon, but I decided to check on Jackie instead. Guess its a good thing I did, I mean look at her.**

" **about as nice of a time as someone with a crushed heart could have.", mumbles Jackie quietly before turning her gaze away from me once more. And just like that the sparkle in her eyes is gone. Why does Jackie keep on doing this to herself? All that she is doing is making herself even more and more depressed. I'm really beginning to worry about her. Should I have a talk with Donna and see if she could have a talk with Jackie? Maybe a little girl talk is what she needs.**

**Refusing to allow Jackie to revert to her sulking ways, I nudge her gently with my shoulder," so, you had a blast then? You need to smile more often, I'll call you tomorrow."**

**Fighting back a smile, Jackie does her best not to chuckle but fails," yeah, yeah you could say that Joseph. Good night."**_** (End Joe's p.o.v.)**_

_**(Hyde's p.o.v.)**_

" **hey man, how did things go with Jackie?", greets Eric after descending the basement steps. Staring at the blank television before me, I decide whether to tell him the truth or lie. After a minutes consideration, I decide that its best to lie. If I were to tell Eric the truth, he would only tell Donna. Then she would tell the Foreman's and I would have all four of them up my ass. That is the last thing that I need right now.**

" **how do you think they went? She didn't want to see me, Jackie wouldn't even speak to me.", I fib while making a point to make sure my sunglasses are securely covering my eyes. If Eric were to see the look on my face, he would know right away that I was lying. Eric and Jackie have always had this way of knowing when I wasn't telling the complete truth. Its worse with Jackie though, if she suspects that I'm lying she'll take my sunglasses off and make me look into her eyes.**

**Retreating over to the fridge, Eric grabs us both a beer," it went that badly man? Damn, I'm sorry Hyde."**

**Staring at the beer Eric just handed me, I set it down on the table," yeah, I am too. Guess this is it. Jackie isn't going to listen to anything that I have to say."**

" **you're just going to give up? I can't believe your going to throw away a good thing. Hyde, you have to make her listen!", yells Eric loudly, his voice filled with disappointment and agitation. Oh, great here comes the lecture that I knew I wasn't going to be able to avoid. Hopefully Eric will make it a quick pep talk and then he will leave me be. I was enjoying the quiet until he came along and disturbed things. Now I'm going to have to listen to him tell me how I should have tried harder. What does he want from me? I did everything that I could think of. What else is there to do?**

" **even if I could make her listen, it still wouldn't change anything. Jackie knows what she knows, nothing is going to change that.", I point out with rising irritation. Can't Eric just leave me alone. Its obvious that I don't want to talk with him about things anymore. Why does he insist on making me rehash everything all the damn time? When he broke up with Donna, I gave him all the space that he needed. Why couldn't he for once do the same for me?**_** (End Hyde's p.o.v.)**_

_**(Hyde's thoughts)**_

**Alright, so I lied to Eric. What choice did I have? He wanted to know how things went with Jackie. I couldn't tell him the truth, Eric would have ratted me out to Donna and the Foreman's. Its easier this way, Jackie doesn't want anything to do with me. The way I see it, I just saved myself the hassle of rejection. I'm going to have to accept the fact that Jackie's no longer going to be mine. Eric was right, Jackie was a good thing and I just lost her.**_** (End Hyde's thoughts)**_

_**(Jackie's thoughts)**_

**It is two in the morning, why am I not asleep? Because I can't stop thinking about Steven, thats why. How is he still on my mind? I should hate his guts right now, but I don't. Why the hell don't I hate Steven? Its because I still miss him. The other night, I came close to working things out with him. Thats all a thing of the past now. My heart sunk to the pit of my stomach when I saw some random skank leave Steven's bedroom. **

**It was like he cheated on me all over again, except he didn't. Steven and I aren't even together anymore, he's free to see who he wants. But I thought Steven wanted to work things out? He has only been calling and coming over almost everyday since we broke up. Steven told me numerous times that he missed me, even that he....loved me. What could have possibly changed all of this? Does Steven not want to be with me anymore, or is he just tired of waiting? When did everything become so complicated? All I want is for things to go back to the way they were. I'm not sure if thats ever going to happen though. The thought of never working things out with Steven is killing me.**_** (End Jackie's thoughts)**_


	35. Took a Risk,Thats a Mean trick

_**Description: This is another story that I've had stewing in my mind ever since i was halfway done writing the most recent one i posted on line onto notebook paper. Its another Jackie/Hyde fanfic...ooooh big shocker huh? I know, me writing a Jackie/Hyde story? Who would have ever thought. ... P . well, i thought i would test the waters with this story. Let me know what you think.**_

_**Disclaimer: really, are you serious? I think by now it should be clear that I don't own any part of this show or its characters. **_

_**Authors Note: special thanks to Janette her reviews, you are seriously awesome. I heart you lots. **_

_**Chapter #32**_

_**(Joe's p.o.v.)**_

" **how have things been going for you?", I question casually after knocking lightly on the outside of Jackie's bedroom door. Poking my head inside the room, I let out a sigh of relief when I notice Jackie sprawled out on her bed. She isn't crying at least, thats a good sign. Even better, Jackie didn't lunge an alarm clock at my head this time. Getting hit by one of those would probably hurt. Seems like Jackie is in a good mood today, better then the last time I saw her.**

" **I've seen better days Joe, everything has gone to hell. My days only seem to brighten whenever I spend time with you. I miss hanging out with you all the time.", admits Jackie with a hint of sadness in her voice. This brings a small smile to my face. Truth is, I have missed spending time with Jackie as well. These last two weeks have been really great. Things are almost like they used to be between us, except Jackie's upset all the time. I can't stand to see Jackie this way.**

" **I'll take that as a compliment. Can I ask you something Jackie?", I inquire after a minute or so of silence. Becoming more then a little nervous I avert my eyes toward the ground. Maybe now isn't the right time to put Jackie on the spot. She's still getting over her ex, I don't want her to feel obligated to say yes or uncomfortable. What am I supposed to do now though? I already got the ball rolling. I should just change the subject.**

**Painting the last of her toe nails, Jackie glances up at me briefly," sure, go for it Joseph."**

**Scratching at the back of my neck, I sit down beside Jackie," its just, well I was hoping that...never mind, forget it."**

" **what? No, come on. You can ask me anything Joseph.", assures Jackie before giving me a playful shove. Risking a glancing up at Jackie, I smirk when I notice the slight sparkle in her eyes. I'll bet that she has no idea how crazy she drives me. On a scale of one to ten, how wrong is it that I like Jackie? I mean, she is one of my best friends. I can't help it though, have you seen Jackie? She is gorgeous, anyone can see that.**

" **alright, I was going to ask if you wanted to go out with me.", I blurt out before I have a chance to stop myself. The look on Jackie's face isn't one of awe and glee. Far from it, the reaction I'm receiving from her is one of shock and aggravation. Maybe I should have just lied, or not said anything at all. Jackie does not seem happy with my presence anymore. Crap, what the hell am I supposed to do now? Its not as though I can take back what I just said. If I could then I would in a second, trust me.**

" **I think that you need to leave.", states Jackie in what I'm to assume is her calm tone. She is kicking me out? What the hell? I get that Jackie's not exactly happy with me right now, but still. Does she really think that kicking me out is going to solve or change anything? I should have never even said anything. Now things are going to be awkward between Jackie and I. What am I supposed to do to smooth things over now? Maybe I could lie and try to play it off like I was joking. ...No that would never work, Jackie knows me better than that.**

**Regarding Jackie with a look of confusion, I follow her around the room," what? Why? What did I do?"**

**Walking toward the bedroom door, Jackie steps aside as she opens it," because I have too much on my mind already. I would rather not deal with you and whatever feelings you might have for me or I might have for you. I'm still hung up on a guy who broke my heart. That alone is too much for me to handle. I'm sorry that I'm being a bitch Joe, but this isn't something that I want to deal with right now."**

" **so your solution is to kick me out? ...Its fine, I guess that I can understand.", insure with a defeated sigh. Running a hand over my face, I close my eyes briefly. Something tells me that I should have expected Jackie's reaction. Why the hell would I think that she would react any other way? Maybe I should have just stayed at home today. Then I wouldn't be in the situation that I'm in right now. More importantly, Jackie wouldn't have a reason to kick me out. Why do I have to go with my damn instincts?**

**Letting out a relieved breath, Jackie moves in to give me a quick hug," I knew that you would, thanks Joseph."**

**Walking past Jackie to leave, I stop before reaching the door. Taking hold of her hand, I pull her in for a gentle kiss," I'll see you around Jackie." **_**(End Joe's p.o.v.)**_

_**(Joe's thoughts)**_

**Well, I finally did it. When I went to see Jackie today, I took a risk and put myself out there. Needless to say Jackie kind of...well, she kicked me out. Rejection has never hurt so much. Out of all the girls I chose to develop feelings for, I had to pick Jackie? What kind of an idiot am I? Jackie basically told me that she's still hung up on her ex. I can't compete with him, whats the use? The chances of Jackie choosing me over her ex aren't looking all that great. Whats more important than anything is making Jackie happy. I'm pretty sure if given the chance, I could do exactly that. But I guess only time will tell if I get my shot. On the upside, at least I can say that I left Jackie with a lot to think about. Before I left, I stole a kiss from her. Judging from the look on her face, its safe to say I took her breath away. It was a mean thing to do, but I couldn't help it.**_** (End Joe's thoughts)**_

_**(Jackie's thoughts)**_

**Ugh! Why do guys always have to complicate everything? Joe is supposed to be my best friend, why can't he act like it in my time of need? I know that isn't so much to ask for. Hell, thats hardly asking for anything. Joe asked me out this afternoon. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings if I did, but I told him to leave. When he asked me why, I told Joseph the truth. Truth is I have way too much on my mind, I don't want to deal with Joe or whatever feelings he may or may not have for me. Hell, I don't even want to face my own damn feelings but I have to. Once I told him all of this, he understood completely and left quietly. ......Well, fine. Maybe Joe didn't leave as peacefully as I hoped he would. Instead, he caught me off guard with a kiss. Oh wow, what a kiss it was too! Just thinking about it gets me slightly light headed. That was a mean trick he pulled. I'm so confused, I don't know what to think or do anymore.**_** (End Jackie's thoughts)**_


	36. Harsh on Joe,that Lying bastard!

_**Description: This is another story that I've had stewing in my mind ever since i was halfway done writing the most recent one i posted on line onto notebook paper. Its another Jackie/Hyde fanfic...ooooh big shocker huh? I know, me writing a Jackie/Hyde story? Who would have ever thought. ... P . well, i thought i would test the waters with this story. Let me know what you think.**_

_**Disclaimer: really, are you serious? I think by now it should be clear that I don't own any part of **_

_**this show or its characters. **_

_**Authors Note: special thanks to Janette her reviews, you are seriously awesome. I heart you lots. **_

_**Chapter #33**_

_**(Donna's p.o.v.)**_

" **hey, how are you doing Jackie?", I question casually as I enter our room. These last few days have been unusually quiet, Jackie hasn't spoken much. Thats not normal for Jackie, she almost always has something to say or to criticize me on. I'm beginning to worry a little bit, Jackie hardly leaves the house anymore. She hasn't been down to the basement in who knows how long. Lately all she has been doing is reading her Nancy Drew books and writing in some notebook. Which reminds me, when the hell did Jackie buy a notebook. What, is that thing her diary? If so, maybe I should read it like she always does mine.**

" **why does everyone keep asking me that? Isn't it obvious by now how I'm doing? Its three o'clock in the afternoon and I'm already in my pajamas and ready for bed.", mutters Jackie with a hint of agitation present in her response. Damn, what the hell is her problem? Was it really necessary for Jackie to snap at me the way the she did? Something must really be bothering Jackie, she's never talked to me in that tone. Hyde better not have done anything to upset her again, I swear that I'll kick his ass.**

" **what crawled up your ass?", I inquire with a frown making its way across my face. Its not just Jackie that needs an attitude adjustment either. Hyde has been more of a jack ass these days. He has been in a crappy mood ever since the Foreman's and I made him go over and talk with Jackie a few days ago. Something must have happened that neither of them want to talk about. Well I'm determined to find out now more then ever, even if its the last thing I do.**

" **Steven and Joseph did, thats what. The both of them are jerks.", complains Jackie after tossing the book she'd been reading aside. I knew it! Thats it, Hyde is dead when I go down to the basement later. Why can't that idiot stop messing things up already? I thought that he wanted to work things out with Jackie? Every time I talk with her, the moron seems to be making things worse. What the hell could Joe have done though? Him and Jackie are supposed to be the best of friends. What could he have done to get on her bad side? He seems like a pretty nice guy.**

**Combing out my hair in the mirror, I arch an eye brow in Jackie's direction," well, I know why Hyde is on your crap list. But what did Joe do?"**

**Plopping down on her makeshift bed, Jackie yanks the covers over her," Joe asked me out this afternoon Donna."**

" **oh my god, are you serious! What did you say?", I exclaim in excitement while turning my full attention to Jackie. My giddy reaction only seems to make Jackie even more irritated. Oops, perhaps I should have toned down the excited-ness a bit. Its just, ever since I met the guy I have always kind of thought that Jackie and him would make a cute couple. Don't get me wrong, I'm completely rooting for Jackie and Hyde to get back together. But at this point, the odds of that happening seem almost impossible.**

" **what do you think I said? I told him to leave Donna. I have too many unresolved feelings for Steven to deal with, I don't need anymore.", explains Jackie with a sigh of frustration. Wait, let me get things straight, Joe asked out Jackie....and she told him to leave? Why the hell would she do that? That was kind of a harsh reaction if you ask me. The poor guy must be heart broken by Jackie's response. ...Hold on a second! Did I just hear Jackie correctly? Oh my god! Jackie still has unresolved feelings for Hyde? That is great! That means there could still possibly be a chance for him.**

**Pulling the blankets off of Jackie's head, I sit down beside her," why would you kick Joe out? But more importantly, you have unresolved feelings for Hyde still? ...Come on. Jackie, you can talk to me. If you still have feelings for Hyde, then why did you throw him out when he came to see you a few days ago?"**

" **first of all, I'd rather not talk about it. Second of all, I haven't seen Steven since I caught that slut walking out of his room in the basement.", states Jackie in a flat tone before laying back on her bed once more. What is she talking about? Hyde came over to see her not four days ago. Jackie caught that girl coming out of Hyde's bedroom almost a week ago. What, are you going to tell me that Jackie refused to talk with Hyde the other day? I mean, sure that is what he told Eric that she did but still. Jackie didn't even attempt to hear him out? **

" **Donna, he lied to you. Steven never came by to see me, even if he did I probably wouldn't have spoken to him.", points out Jackie before reaching for her book once more. Watching Jackie as she returns to reading, realization hits me like a truck. That sneaky bastard! Hyde lied to Eric?! He never came over here to talk with Jackie. Why would she lie about something like this if he had? To think that dumb ass had me feeling bad for him this entire time! Jackie never refused to speak with Hyde or kicked him out. The jerk made the whole story up just so the Foreman's and I wouldn't tare him a new one. Ooh, if Hyde thinks that he is going to get away with this he has another thing coming. I'm going to beat the living hell out of him once I get to the basement! I can't believe he would lie about coming to see Jackie. Did he honestly expect me to not find out? Jackie and I only tell one another basically everything. I was bound to find out sooner or later. How stupid could he possibly be to think I'd never figure out he was lying?**

**Standing from my seat on Jackie's bed, I stalk toward the bedroom door," I'm going over to the basement and kicking Hyde's ass right now!"**

**Arching an eyebrow as I go to leave, Jackie never once bothers to look up from her Nancy Drew book," yeah, well kick it good Donna. But whatever you do, don't send him over here. I do not want to see Steven." ... **_**(End Donna's p.o.v.)**_

_**(Donna's thoughts)**_

**that lying sack of shit! I can not believe Hyde, how could he lie to Eric like that? To think that I felt sorry for him these last couple of days! Ugh, he makes me sick! I'm off to the basement to kick the crap out of Hyde. That jack ass was supposed to go talk to Jackie last week and now I'm finding out that he never did? He has some nerve! He knew that if he told the truth, he would get his ass chewed by the Foreman's and I.**

**So instead the idiot made up some lame ass story about how when he went to see Jackie, she refused to talk with him. Did Hyde seriously think that he would get away with things? Eventually I would have found out the truth, and I just did. When I asked Jackie how come she refused to talk with Hyde if she still had unresolved feelings for him, she said that he never came to see her. Hyde is so dead once I get down to the basement, for his sake he had better not be there.**_** (End Donna's thoughts)**_

_**(Jackie's thoughts)**_

**why does Donna always insist on being such a busy buddy? Couldn't she for once keep her nose out of my personal life? Like an idiot, I told Donna how Joseph asked me out earlier. She was actually happy about that! What is wrong with her? Why would that be a good thing? If anything, its the worst thing ever! Joe is supposed to be one of my oldest most best friends, he's not supposed to develop feelings for me.**

**Now everything is more complicated than before. I don't know how to react to finding out Joseph likes me, its not even something I want to think about. Now Donna is all in a huff because I mentioned how Steven never came to see me. Apparently Donna and the Foreman's made Steven come to see me a few days ago. Thing is, he never showed. **

**I think I would know if Steven came to see me. He definitely didn't because I would have gave him more then a piece of my mind and then kicked him out. Like some kind of an idiot, I slipped and told Donna that I still have unresolved feelings for Steven. She is never going to let go that I admitted to this either. What am I supposed to do if she sends Steven over here? I'm not ready to face him or my feelings. Who knows if I ever will be? Urgh! When am I going to learn to keep my big mouth shut? (End Jackie's thoughts)**__


	37. Never had A shot,Taking a Risk

_**Description: This is another story that I've had stewing in my mind ever since i was halfway done writing the most recent one i posted on line onto notebook paper. Its another Jackie/Hyde fanfic...ooooh big shocker huh? I know, me writing a Jackie/Hyde story? Who would have ever thought. ... P . well, i thought i would test the waters with this story. Let me know what you think.**_

_**Disclaimer: really, are you serious? I think by now it should be clear that I don't own any part of **_

_**this show or its characters. **_

_**Authors Note: special thanks to Janette her reviews, you are seriously awesome. I heart you lots. **_

_**Chapter #34**_

_**(Hyde's p.o.v.)**_

" **has anyone else noticed that Jackie stopped coming to the basement?", inquires Kelso before getting up to grab himself a bottle of soda. Yeah, thanks for bringing up the obvious moron. Jackie has stopped coming down to the basement. She hasn't made an appearance down here in over a week and a half. My guess would be that Jackie probably got tired of Kelso and Fez constantly hitting on her. I know that I got tired of punching the two of them on their arms. Those idiots are relentless, and I'm pretty sure Kelso was only hitting on Jackie to piss me off. Sometimes I really want to kill him. Fez will make a move on anything with a nice rack. I'm not worried about him, Fez has always been desperate.**

" **she's probably too busy hanging out with her new boyfriend. Its so clear the guy wants her, I don't buy that their only friends.", I mutter with more jealousy than distaste. The thought of Jackie actually locking lips with that jerk Joe makes me crazy. Donna claims that the two of them are only good friends, but I'm not stupid. Anyone with eyes can see the way this jack ass looks at her. If he hasn't asked her out on a date yet, its only a matter of time before he makes his move. The guy has only gone out of his way to comfort Jackie the last two or three times that her and I have fought. I know what he is up to, Joe's trying to win Jackie over with his charm and understanding. The question is, will Jackie actually go for it? All I can do is hope that she doesn't.**

" **how many times do I have to tell you, Jackie's not dating Joe. You're an idiot if you don't believe that Hyde. For your information, Joe asked her out the other day and Jackie turned him down. She's still hung up on you, dumb ass!", clarifies Donna with noticeable irritation evident in her voice. Nearly choking on my soda, I let out a series of violent coughs. Taking off my sun glasses, I stare over at Donna with a look of stupidity. Not sure that I heard her correctly, I shake the fog from my head. Jackie is still hung up on me? She actually told Donna that? Why has she stopped taking my calls then? Jackie won't even speak with me, could she really still have feelings for me?**

**Leaning forward in my chair, I stare over at Donna," Jackie told you that?"**

**Rolling her eyes with agitation, Donna hits me with a magazine," duh! ...Oh, but you didn't hear that from me."**

" **Jackie still likes Hyde? Damn, where does that leave me?", complains Kelso with a defeated pout. Frowning to myself, it takes all that I have not to whack Kelso up side the head. Like the idiot ever had a chance? Everyone except Kelso knows that the moron never stood a chance with her. Hell, up until just now I didn't think I had a shot with Jackie. She completely stopped taking my calls, and hasn't been to the basement in a week and a half. We haven't spoken since that night in the basement and obviously that didn't end well.**

" **give it a rest Kelso, you never stood a chance.", confides Donna with a shake of her head and a laugh. This must have offended him, I smirk to myself at Kelso's indignant shriek. Well, if anything its nice to know that Jackie is completely done with Kelso now. The question I want to know is, will Jackie take me back? Sure, she might still have some unresolved feelings for me. But that doesn't mean anything if Jackie hates my guts and never wants to see me. All that it means is that at one point, I still had a shot and I blew it.**

" **ugh! I did so, Donna!", defends Kelso with an angry scowl. Laughing to myself at Kelso's stupidity, I can't help but roll my eyes at him. Wow, he must be delusional and unable to take a hint. How many times does Jackie have to turn him down for Kelso to finally get the point through his thick head? Jackie doesn't want anything to do with him, she has made that clear on more than one occasion. This moron simply refuses to give up hope though. The day Jackie actually takes Kelso back, is the day I call a quits to circle time. I'm pretty sure we all know that thats never going to happen. When is Kelso going to get a clue?**

**Grabbing out another soda for herself, Donna only snickers in response," of course you did Kelso, if thats what you want to believe."**

**Standing from my chair, I head for the basement door," I'm going to see Jackie. I'm tired of waiting around, its gotten me no where. I want Jackie back."**

" **she doesn't want to see you, Hyde. I swear if you make her cry, I'll kick your ass.", remarks Donna with a growing frown. Thats just a risk that I'm going to have to take then. I'm done sitting around and doing nothing. This isn't how I'm going to get Jackie back. If I don't take measures into my own hands, it would be like I have given up. Dammit that is the last thing that I want to do. I'm going over right now and I'm going to hash things out with Jackie once and for all. We are going to talk everything out, and for once I'm going to put myself out there. Whether I get shot down or not, this is something that I have to do. I can't take a chance on losing Jackie to that prick Joe. She may have turned him down once, but that bastard is persistent. He's going to keep on trying until he worms his way into Jackies heart. Well not if I have any say in the matter! _(End Hyde's p.o.v.)_  
**

_**(Hyde's thoughts)**_

**I'm going to see Jackie, turns out we have a lot to talk about. Two days ago, I thought there was nothing left to say. But I was wrong, there is a lot left to be talked about. Donna just told me that Jackie still likes me. This is great news! It means that I have a chance with her. If I don't take a risk and go see Jackie, I'm going to regret it. Why the hell am I so nervous? All that I'm going to do is work things out with Jackie, or at least try to. What if Jackie doesn't want to see me? ...No, no! I am not going to chicken out this time. I am going to see Jackie if it kills me. I just hope she doesn't kick me out. ....**_**(End Hyde's thoughts)**_


	38. Nows my Shot,struck With a Curveball

_**Description: This is another story that I've had stewing in my mind ever since i was halfway done writing the most recent one i posted on line onto notebook paper. Its another Jackie/Hyde fanfic...ooooh big shocker huh? I know, me writing a Jackie/Hyde story? Who would have ever thought. ... P . well, i thought i would test the waters with this story. Let me know what you think.**_

_**Disclaimer: really, are you serious? I think by now it should be clear that I don't own any part of **_

_**this show or its characters**_

_**Authors Note: sorry for the much delayed update, works been insane and writers block crept up on me like the sneaky bastard that it is. Without any further stalling and procrastination, enjoy this hopefully much anticipated update without commercial interruptions courtesy of your truly. **_

_**Chapter #35**_

_**(Hyde's Thoughts)**_

_**This is it, here I am once again standing on Donna's door step. There's no backing down this time, I need to see Jackie. The two of us have a lot to hash out, and that's all there is to it. All I have to do is march upstairs and confront her. If only it were that simple though, I can't make Jackie talk to me. **_

_**What am I going to do if she tells me to leave? I have put Jackie through a mess load of crap these last few weeks. The last thing I want to do is put her through anymore. But if there's still a sliver of a chance that the two of us could work things out? Well, dammit I'm going to take it! I'm not about to talk myself out of going up to see Jackie, not now. **_

_**How would I face myself or anyone else for that matter? Donna already wants to rip my head off for lying about the last time I was supposed to go talk things out with her. I'm not about to add anymore fuel to that fire. Donna throws things when she's angry enough....come to think of it, so does Jackie. Huh, I wonder if that's where she got it from. 'Alright, alright! Dammit enough stalling already. March your pansy ass upstairs and confront Jackie already...now!', demands the ever so persistent voice in the back of my head. Alright, damn! There's no need to become impatient, I'm going. You know, you catch more flies with honey. ...(End Hyde's thoughts)**_

_**(Jackie's p.o.v.)**_

" _**hey Jacks, could I come in?", I hear a voice I haven't heard in a while call from outside Donna's bedroom door. Is that Steven? What does he want? What the hell is he doing here? I'll bet anything that Donna sent him over here. Ugh, sometimes I really despise her! When is she going to start minding her own damn business? The last thing I want to do is have yet another argument with Steven. What am I supposed to do? Hmm, maybe if I just don't answer he'll think I'm not here and go away. ....Oh, who am I kidding? That would never work, the bedroom doors not even locked. I'm screwed, even if I don't answer Steven will only come in eventually.**_

" _**do whatever you want, I don't care.", I answer back without so much as glancing up from the book I'm reading. At this point, I'm too tired to put up a protest. While conversing with Steven may not have exactly been high on my priority list, it beats the hell out of dodging Joseph's phone calls. Truth is, I'm not ready to face neither of them. But if I had a choice? Its pretty safe to say that I'd rather deal with Steven than Joseph right now. Even after all he's put me through, I still miss Steven....I may not want to, but I do and I can't stand it. Who knows maybe this encounter won't turn into a shouting match. ....Ha! Talk about wishful think, right?**_

" _**what are you doing?", inquires Hyde quietly after a minute or so of silence. Glancing up from the latest Nancy Drew novel I'd been reading, at first I don't bother acknowledging him. Well, if I'm laying in bed with a book in my hands what does it look like I'm doing? Come on, Steven. Is this honestly your idea of small talk? Why not just save the bull crap and get right to the point. Why are you here? What do you want? 'For once in your life, be up front with me!', the voice inside my head screams out loudly in its own silent plea. Sighing to myself, I can't help but let out a laugh of agreement. Not wanting to appear rude, I quickly stop once I notice Steven still awaiting my response.**_

" _**I was enjoying the quiet.", I point out rather harshly before I have a chance to stop myself. 'Was that tone of voice necessary? Give the guy a break, will you? Can't you see he's trying here? The least you could do is let him.', reasons my inner conscious much to my disliking. Its not long before guilt makes its presence known as well and I slowly begin to feel bad. While I hate to admit it, but the persistently annoying echo in the back of my mind is right. Steven is trying, and I'm not exactly making things easy. Maybe I should just shut up and listen to what he has to say for once. What harm could it do?**_

_**Standing just outside the bedroom door, Hyde looks down at his feet hesitantly before gruffly questioning," should I leave then? Its alright if you say yes, I'll go without another word."**_

_**Sitting up in bed, I pat the seat beside me as I motion for Hyde to come in and sit down," no, its alright. ...Really, you can stay Steven."**_

" _**I'm really sorry about the other night, if I had known that you...", begins Steven in his attempt to cut right to the chase and apologize. Touching his hand lightly, I don't even give him a chance to finish. I already know what Steven was about to say, there's no reason for him to continue. There's no way he could have known that I would come over that night. Lets face it, we weren't exactly on speaking terms. Every time it looked like the both of us were even remotely close to working out our differences? We'd somehow end up at one an others throats in a shouting match. It was always one disaster after another without fail. I'm not saying that I forgive Steven for what he's done, its just....I don't know. I guess maybe its time that I at least hear him out. Besides even after all that's happened these last few weeks? ....I still miss him, I don't want to but I do. (End Jackie's p.o.v.)**_

_**(Hyde's p.o.v.)**_

" _**I know, lets not argue Steven.", interrupts Jackie much to my surprise. Well, we're on the same page about not wanting to fight. That's a start, and here I was convinced Jackie wouldn't want to hear a word I had to say. Sure, she could have told me to get the hell out just now. This having been said, she hasn't chased me off yet. Could this mean Jackie still wants to work things out? Guess all that I can do now is plead my case, seek her forgiveness and hope for the best. After that? Whatever, if anything, happens next is in Jackie's hands.**_

" _**are you mad at me?", I find myself asking before I even have a chance to stop the words from making there way from my lips. Crap! Stupid question, stupid question. Why, why the hell would I ask that of all inquiries? If I don't already know the answer to that, then I truly am a dumb ass. With an inward groan, I make a mental note to keep my mouth shut before I have a chance to dig myself an even deeper grave. When I don't hear any kind of reaction from Jackie, I risk a glance in her direction. Instead of finding anger, all I find is a look of resignation instead. Unsure what else to think or do, I almost miss what she utters next.**_

" _**I want to be.", discloses Jackie, her voice barely above a whisper. Unsure that I heard her correctly, I shake my head in befuddlement. Did I hear her right? Jackie's not angry with me? I don't get it, why is she making this easy for me? Not that I'm about to start complaining or anything, its just....well, I came prepared for more of a dispute than this. Jackie's certainly caught me off guard, I'm not even sure what to say let alone how to respond. **_

_**More than a little shocked by Jackie's response, I can't help shaking my head with confusion," you mean that your not?"**_

_**With only a shrug of her shoulders, I watch as Jackie closes the book she'd been reading," we're not together anymore Steven, its none of my business who you bring home."**_

" _**I thought we were through, that girl meant nothing to me Jackie.", I reveal in a hurried manner. Its not any consolation, I know, but its the truth and Jackie needs to know that. I'm not expecting this confession to help my case in anyway, its just something I had to get off my chest. Ever since that night in the basement, I was sure whatever shot I'd had at getting Jackie back was long gone. Once again, she has proven me wrong. What else is new though? I've known Jackie long enough, how could I have forgotten that she's full of surprises? Whenever I start to think that I have her figured out, the girl throws me another curve ball. One things for sure, Jackie never fails to keep me on my toes. .....(End Hyde's p.o.v.)**_

_**Author's Update: alright, there is it. I know this latest installment has been a long time awaited and I apologize once again. Comments, thoughts, observations, criticisms and reviews are always accepted and anticipated.**_


	39. He's got Me cornered, What now?

_**Description: This is another story that I've had stewing in my mind ever since i was halfway done writing the most recent one i posted on line onto notebook paper. Its another Jackie/Hyde fanfic...ooooh big shocker huh? I know, me writing a Jackie/Hyde story? Who would have ever thought. ... P . well, i thought i would test the waters with this story. Let me know what you think.**_

_**Disclaimer: really, are you serious? I think by now it should be clear that I don't own any part of **_

_**this show or its characters**_

_**Authors Note: sorry for the much delayed update, works been insane and writers block crept up on me like the sneaky bastard that it is. Without any further stalling and procrastination, enjoy this hopefully much anticipated update without commercial interruptions courtesy of your truly. **_

_**Chapter #36**_

_**(Jackie's thoughts)**_

**Oh no, its happening. I knew that it would sooner or later. No matter how much I try to fight things, I'm going to forgive Steven. As much as I'd like nothing more than to stay mad and hate him right now? I'm beginning to find it increasingly difficult to do so. Why does he have to be so honest and sincere? Why couldn't Steven just once be a jerk? It would make getting over him and moving on so much easier. Who am I kidding though? I knew Steven wasn't going to give up, he's persistent when he really wants something. What am I supposed to do just take him back like nothings happened? I mean its not going to be that simple, he should know this by now. I would be lying if I said that I didn't miss Steven. Breaking up with him was the hardest thing I ever had to do. Maybe this is it, maybe its time to finally sit down and talk things out with Steven. He's here so its obvious that he still wants to be with me. I haven't thrown him out of Donna's room yet, that has to be a good sign right? I thinks its time to finally hear Steven out and listen to what he has to say. With luck maybe things won't turn into one giant shouting match. .._..(End Jackie's thoughts)_**


	40. Don't explain A thing, What happens Now?

_**Description: This is another story that I've had stewing in my mind ever since i was halfway done writing the most recent one i posted on line onto notebook paper. Its another Jackie/Hyde fanfic...ooooh big shocker huh? I know, me writing a Jackie/Hyde story? Who would have ever thought. ... P . well, i thought i would test the waters with this story. Let me know what you think.**_

_**Disclaimer: really, are you serious? I think by now it should be clear that I don't own any part of **_

_**this show or its characters**_

_**Authors Note: sorry for the much delayed update, works been insane and writers block crept up on me like the sneaky bastard that it is. Without any further stalling and procrastination, enjoy this hopefully much anticipated update without commercial interruptions courtesy of your truly. **_

_**Chapter #37**_

_**(Jackie's pov)**_

" **Steven, I know all of this now. You don't need to explain yourself to me.", I answer quietly after sneaking a glance in Hyde's direction. Maybe my initial reaction was a little harsh. Steven didn't know that I had been considering taking him back. How could he have? I hadn't given it much thought up until a day or so before I'd gone over to see him. While he may not have cheated on me the second time, it didn't stop me from getting crushed once again. I think its finally time to talk things out with Steven.**

" **well, so what happens now?", questions Hyde before shifting around in his seat. Tensing up slightly when he moves to sit closer to me, my attention turns to his hand on my knee. What happens now? How the hell should I know? I hope Steven doesn't expect me to just take him back. That is not going to happen.**

" **I don't know, you tell me. I wasn't exactly expecting you to come and see me.", I acknowledge with a tired sigh. Seeing Steven was the last thing I was anticipating. How was I to know that he would come knocking on Donna's bedroom door? Do I want to work things out with Steven? In truth? Yeah, I kinda do. Am I afraid to give him another chance? Yes, if I were to be honest I'd say that I am.**

" **would you consider taking me back?", inquires Hyde with a hint of hope shining in his eyes. Unsure how to answer or even react, I run a hand over my face. What does Steven think I'm going to say? Have I thought about taking him back? Yes. Am I ready to right now? I'm not sure. What I do know is that we have a lot to work out.**

**Not sure what to say, I frown to myself before answering Hyde's query," I don't know if I can trust you. Steven, you really hurt me.".... (_End Jackie's pov)_  
**

_**(Hyde's pov)**_

**Taking hold of Jackie's hand, I give it a light squeeze. This in turn causes her to look up at me," it will never happen again, I promise."**

" **I don't believe you.", relents Jackie with more than a little hesitancy present in her voice. I should have known that was coming. Can't say that I blame her for thinking this way. I haven't really given Jackie much reason to think otherwise of me. I betrayed her trust, not once but twice. Why should she believe anything I have to say?**

" **what do I need to do to convince you?", I partly beg in response. To say that I've become desperate would be an understatement. I need Jackie to forgive me. I'm not myself without her, she's grown on me. These last few weeks without Jackie have been nothing but hell, I miss her. Getting her back is my only priority right now.**

**Curling up under the covers, Jackie makes room for me," you could start by laying down."**

**Laying back beside Jackie, I stare over at her," your just going to let me stay?"....._(End Hyde's pov)_**


	41. Truth comes Out, I'm not Leaving now

_**Description: This is another story that I've had stewing in my mind ever since i was halfway done writing the most recent one i posted on line onto notebook paper. Its another Jackie/Hyde fanfic...ooooh big shocker huh? I know, me writing a Jackie/Hyde story? Who would have ever thought. ... P . well, i thought i would test the waters with this story. Let me know what you think.**_

_**Disclaimer: really, are you serious? I think by now it should be clear that I don't own any part of **_

_**this show or its characters**_

_**Authors Note: sorry for the much delayed update, works been insane and writers block crept up on me like the sneaky bastard that it is. Without any further stalling and procrastination, enjoy this hopefully much anticipated update without commercial interruptions courtesy of your truly. **_

_**Chapter #38**_

_**(Jackie's pov)**_

" **normally, I would have asked you to leave. ...But, I kind of miss having you near me. Steven, I want things back to the way they were.", I admit softly as a tired yawn escapes from my lips. Much as I might try to deny it, I miss Steven. God, do I miss him. The way he kisses, how his arms wrap tightly around me in a protective manner, or when he watches me sleep and whispers into my ear that his arms gone numb from me laying on it. When we used to sneak around and how he'd let me sleep in the basement with him after my mother took off, or how he gave me his favorite Led Zeppelin t-shirt for a birthday present. Hmmm, I would never tell Steven this but I wear that shirt to bed every night._ (End Jakie's pov)_**

_**(Hyde's pov)**_

" **I know what you mean, I miss holding you in my arms. ...Do you mean, like the y were before I screwed everything up?", I ponder quietly as I stare down at Jackie and try to gauge her response. Sighing to myself in relief when I feel her move closer toward me, I risk slipping my arm around Jackie's waist. This feels so right, she's the one I'm supposed to be with. There is no doubt in my mind about that, I have to make Jackie mine again. Watching as she takes my hand in hers, I place a light kiss on Jackie's cheek. _(End Hyde's pov)_**

_**(Jackie's pov)**_

" **Steven, let me stop you write there. You may have cheated on me...twice, but our breakup isn't entirely your fault. I broke my promise, I gave you a reason not to trust me. When Michael came to see me, I should have just left.", I confess in all honesty. Not ready to meet Steven's gaze after my confession of guilt, I avert my eyes toward my hands. Holding Steven's hand with mine, I hug his arm gently. The last thing I want to do is argue with Steven, but its time he knows the truth. The truth is our breakup wasn't completely his fault, it was partly mine as well._ (End Jackie's pov)_**

_**(Hyde's pov)**_

" **what are you trying to say? Jackie, is that what you really think?", I question with confusion as Jackie's curve ball leaves me reeling. Is that what she really thinks? That she's part of the reason we broke up as well? How could she say that? Jackie's not the one who slept with someone else, I am. She might have betrayed my trust, but I could have just as easily gone to talk with her. Truth is, I wasn't thinking rationally when I made the decision to sleep with that nurse. I was hell bent on hurting Jackie as much as I thought she'd hurt me. If I would have just went to see Jackie, I would have known that her and Kelso were only talking and nothing else.**

**Nudging her tear stained cheek into my shoulder, Jackie sneaks a peek up at me," I betrayed your trust almost as much as you did mine. ...If you don't want to stay now, I'll understand."**

**Pulling Jackie into my arms, I place several kisses on her forehead," I'm not going anywhere Jacks, I want to stay. All I want to do is be near you, nothing is going to change that. Our breakup isn't your fault so stop thinking that, only my stupidity is to blame." _(End Hyde's pov)_**

_**(Hyde's thoughts)**_

**This is great, Jackie and I are slowly making progress. When I went to talk with her, she didn't slam the door in my face. If things couldn't have gotten any better? Jackie actually let me stay the night with her. She's fast asleep with her head on my chest. This is nice, it feels almost like old times. I hope Jackie doesn't wake up in the morning and think this was a mistake. The last thing I want is for things to be awkward between us. I'm not an idiot, I know our problems won't magically work themselves out. Jackie and I have a lot to talk through. Its going to take a long time before things are back to normal between us. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get Jackie back though. I love her. _...(End Hyde's thoughts)_**

_**(Jackie's thoughts)**_

**Things change quickly, four days ago I wanted nothing to do with Steven. Now, I'm laying beside him in bed. Nothing has happened, we're just sleeping aside one another. I have really missed this though. I like having Steven close when I lay in bed at night. These last few weeks haven't been the same without him. Things aren't just going to go back to the way they were. I can't expect them to and neither should Steven. Its going to take a long time to get back to the way we were. If Steven is willing to work at it though, then so am I. Besides, I still love Steven...even after all he's put me through. ._..(End Jackie's thoughts)_**

_**Authors Note: alright that was the 38th chapter. I don't have much written on paper after this last chapter. There is maybe a chapter left, but I'm not all that sure if would fit in. it pretty much deals with Joe finding out about Jackie and Hyde and then his reaction. I'm not all that sure the chapters needed though. What do you guys think? I think it would only prolong the story more than needed and become a bit repetitive. So lets take a vote.**_

_**Those of you who want to see Joe's reaction to Jackie/Hyde getting back together, tell me why you think its a critical chapter. Those who oppose the additional chapter of Joe's re action and thoughts, tell me why you think I should end the story as it is.**_


End file.
